Nineteen Months Later
by HippoParty
Summary: *To Persevere SEQUEL* Voldemort's Horcrux's are destroyed and Harry is apparently dead. However there is still a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled and Voldemort has a frighteningly sinister plan to regain his immortality. Full of manipulations, angst and betrayals.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my story To Persevere, then chances are non of this will make sense...**

**Here we go again!**

It had been a stupidly long day. Neville was exhausted and was certainly not in the mood to continue working.

It was with a heaviness that he left Kingsly's office, files in hand, nervous about what he was about to do. Most of his colleges had long since left the ministry but Neville's evening agenda was going to be long and difficult.

He glanced at the prominent clock in the entrance hall, he was already running late.

Stepping outside of the anti apparation barriers Neville twisted his body sharply, moving his wand down fluently as he felt the immediate response as his body disappeared into nothingness.

He at once honed in on his surroundings as he reappeared, landing expertly in the shadows of a large oak tree. No one should have been able to follow him, but he still took precautions as his tired eyes swept the expanse of trees.

Insects were buzzing loudly, distorting his surroundings in a mask of noise. He took a heavy breath as he stepped out from the shadows, the last of the days sun nearly gone as dust lingered.

It didn't take long to determine that he was completely alone. Carefully Neville wasted no more time, he would be in serious trouble if he delayed his meeting any further. Pulling up his left sleeve he didn't hesitate as he pressed his fingers firmly onto the black snake enclosed in a skull imprinted on his arm.

The result was instantaneous. A loud crack split the silence as a robed figure materialised out of thin air.

Neville couldn't help be surprised as he stared at a very angry Blaise Zabini, a frown upon their usually handsome face.

"Hurry up Longbottom, what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Blaise snapped.

He took a hurried step forwards making to grab hold of Neville's own arm.

Neville blinked as he automatically stepped back. Blaise was not someone he had expected to see, if he recalled correctly they had not seen each other since school.

This only seemed to annoy Blaise further, his eyes cold and angry but it was the desperation that flooded his voice. "The Dark Lord is waiting" He hurried.

Usually it was Lucius Malfoy who was sent to collect him and it was startling to see the difference in reactions at his own tardiness.

"You're new at this" Neville started, once again stepping out of Blaise's reach as he tilted his head to the side a cold smirk gracing his tired face, he couldn't help it. Neville had little mercy for death eaters.

"How can you be calm about this?" Blaise snapped.

Neville shrugged, feeling genuinely indifferent about Blaise's current situation. They could spare a few more minutes, it would be worth it to see the Slytherin's discomfort.

"That doesn't mean you have to drag me down with you" Blaise hisssed, flicking his eyes around nervously to check if they were still undisturbed. They were, a muggle children's park was thirty feet down the road but it was deserted, the houses which backed onto the road all looked empty and run down as if the area had been abandoned long ago.

He turned his attention back to Blaise and cocked an eyebrow, it was certainly interesting to see a different side to the Slytherin who always used to be so poised.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Come on then" He held out his arm with Blaise promptly moved forwards to take.

Blaise twisted on his heel as Neville felt the discomfort of apparating. He hated side apparation, but that was probably because Lucius Malfoy often threatened to splinch him whenever he was running late. Thankfully Blaise was completely in control as the world around them materialised in a blink of an eye. The familiar grounds of Malfoy manor appearing, the large expanse of garden hidden in the diminishing light.

"So where's Malfoy?" Neville pressed, curious to discover why his escort had suddenly changed.

"Busy" Was Blaise's sharp retort, he seemed to be calmer now they were walking briskly up the large manor path.

"So what, you've been demoted to look after me?"

Blaise sniffed, flicking cold eyes across to him. "Promoted actually" He answered stiffly.

Neville didn't know whether to take this as a positive or not.

"Well lets hope you don't screw up then" He answered not to kindly which gained him a furious stare.

"You're the one who's more likely to screw up Longbottom" Blaise retorted angrily. "I grew up a Slytherin, if you think a Gryffindor could just waltz in and know our customs and how to act appropriately."

"You're forgetting. I don't need to act appropriately" Neville replied. He'd forgotten when he'd stopped feeling scared or nervous around Voldemort. "Plus technically I've been a death eater longer then you"

This really seemed to anger Blaise but this time he clamped his mouth shut and remained in silence as they walked.

It wasn't long before they had entered the manor and arrived at their destination. Neville made to open the large door into the chamber but Blaise intervened grabbing his arm sharply.

"Don't do anything stupid" He hissed.

Neville couldn't help but be amused by this. The Slytherin sounded identical to Draco Malfoy when he used to give Neville tips on coping with the Dark Lord. Of course Neville had learnt a lot since then.

He pulled his arm away and without hesitation he pushed the door open much to Blaise's indignant look.

At once furious red eyes locked upon them both but Neville had little time to worry about Voldemort's current mood.

He dropped to the floor ahead of Blaise his head dipping low.

Voldemort didn't move, instead his cold voice echoed through the room.

"Stand" He commanded.

Neville stood fluently, ignoring Blaise's own hesitation. The Slytherin wasn't going to last long if he showed his fear.

Voldemort made no sign of noticing, however his red eyes locked onto Blaise's with such silent fury. Voldemort was still as disturbing and intimidating as always, he was sat in a large chair at the head of the room, death eaters lingering in the shadows, waiting to be commanded.

"I believe your task was to rendezvous and accompany Longbottom?" He stated coldly.

"Yes my Lord" Blaise started nervously. Neville would have rolled his eyes, Blaise was such an amateur.

"Explain to me why you are late" It was a simple command but one for which he would be punished.

If Neville cared even slightly for the other boys well being he would have felt the smallest shred of guilt. Instead he kept his expression blank as Blaise's screams rung throughout the room. Months ago Neville would have felt differently for causing Blaise's suffering, but everything had changed, he was different now.

Voldemort lifted the curse lazily, his penetrating red eyes locking to fix on Neville's own. Blaise lay panting on the floor, hurt and disregarded.

"Why are you late?" Voldemort directed the question to him now, fury simmering.

"I had a meeting with Kingsley" Neville answered easily, trying to ignore his own heart as it began to race of it's own accord.

Voldemort thankfully looked intrigued more than angry as he tilted his head so Neville continued automatically, his throat tightening in discomfort. This had to go right.

"He wanted to make sure everything was finalised" He explained.

Voldemort's mouth curled into a thin smile as he leaned forwards.

"And is it?" He hissed.

Neville nodded, dipping his head into a slight bow. "Everything will be arranged My Lord"

Voldemort's eyes were gleaming in that horrible way. The Dark Lord turned to speak to a masked death eater lingering in the darkness.

"Bring the girl"

Neville instantly tensed, not sure if he would be prepared for what happened next. He felt sick and exhausted.

The wait was agonising. Neville tried desperately to hide his own discomfort. This particular assignment was way too close to home.

It took every ounce of self restraint to stay standing, every breath to stay calm and in character. It would do her no good to mess this up now. This had to go through.

The door opened behind them.

Neville couldn't help it he turned and felt horror consume him as he cringed.

Hannah Abbott was covered in blood, her lip was burst and her eyes blackened. Her long blonde hair was dirty and matted and her hands bound tightly preventing her from fleeing. Dried blood stained her filthy clothing.

The death eater securing her pushed her forwards with little regard for the pain she was in.

She winched, her eyes pleading as they immediately locked onto his own. Neville almost couldn't bare to see her scared expression turn to a mixture of fear and hope.

"Oh Merlin" She sobbed, weakly trying to pull herself free. "Neville, I can't believe-"

She was silenced by her own screams.

Neville desperately tried to hide his own anxieties, his own despair as Hannah writhed around on the floor. There was nothing he could do, nothing directly at least.

Voldemort was watching him amused, which only made him feel worse as he ignored the pain Hannah was currently in.

She was released and Neville stared down, forcing his expression to remain blank.

"Please, Neville, please-" Hannah's voice was piercing straight through him.

Neville couldn't shake the screams ringing from his ears as focused all his attention on Voldemort, he had a job to do.

"For Hannah's safe return her family will secure you instant access to the ministry files you require" His voice sounded weird to his own ears. He felt hot and sick.

Voldemort looked pleased as his thin lips curled up into an unpleasant grin. Hannah was still sobbing loudly from the floor.

Neville decided to press on.

"Can I confirm that Hannah will be released?"

Voldemort had what he wanted. He felt his insides churn as he waited, this was always the most difficult part. He purposely avoided Hannah's gaze, which he knew was wrong. This was the time when she needed the most comfort, the most hope.

It was horrible to admit but negotiations often fell through. She could be dead in an instant.

Voldemort's cold red eyes never left Neville's but he held himself calm. He dipped his head slightly hoping that the Dark Lord was in a reasonable mood.

Fortunately he was. "Very well Longbottom, I'm feeling generous"

Neville felt the air leave his lungs in relief as he bowed his head. Not caring that his pride was pushed aside, it was for Hannah, to make sure she came home safely.

"I expect the details to be finalised and delivered by morning" Voldemort commanded.

"Of course My Lord" Neville wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Hannah was now staring at him with a mix of complete horror. She didn't understand his part, why he was here speaking to the Dark Lord, bowing to her torturer.

"Take the girl downstairs" Voldemort commanded to a masked death eater.

"No" Hannah screamed, clearly distressed and unable to comprehend spending another night in the dungeon's, she struggled weakly, thrashing against her captor.

Neville shut his eyes before turning towards her. Merlin, she was going to hate him.

"Be quiet" He stated firmly, a hard edge to his expression.

Hannah seemed so shocked that she promptly shut up. It was even worse staring directly at her, Neville hoped she wouldn't be abused further.

"You should respect the Dark Lord for even considering your freedom and your life." His voice was so empty and cold. He felt unnatural and disturbed by himself but it was the only way to save her from more pain. The more she struggled, the worse it would be.  
>If there was one thing Neville understood from his job it was to honour Voldemort. It made everything easier for no little effort. Pushing away his Gryffindor pride went a long way for surviving among the snakes. Long ago he would never have considered his actions but everything had changed now.<p>

"Do you understand?" Neville added. Hannah would do herself no favours to disrupt her chances.

She only nodded meekly, tears forming in her eyes in desperation. Neville would have given anything to reassure her and remove her from her nightmare but he could only bow low to Voldemort as he was dismissed.

Blaise rushed after him as he stepped out into the grounds. The sun had long since set as they walked into the darkness. Blaise lit his wand but Neville didn't even bother.

He wouldn't have time to sleep, he had to make sure everything was together by the morning, for Hannah's sake.

"Wow Longbottom, when did you get so cold?" Blaise started.

Neville shot him a wary look.

"Appearances mean everything to the Dark Lord. Adapting is essential" He replied blankly.

Blaise nodded, "Of course. Still, I'm surprised the ministry endorses what you do"

"The ministry acknowledge that the aurors cannot always bring people home" Neville answered bitterly.

"I have to admit I was impressed. Not everyone can get what they want from the Dark Lord" It made Neville feel sick how casually Blaise was acting. Hannah had been his classmate too. Considering how nervous he had been in the Dark Lords presence it was horrible how normal he was now.

"I'm only the middle man" Neville said quietly, "It's Hannah's family who have secured her life"

"Still-" Blaise shrugged and trailed off. "You should take some credit"

Neville didn't answer this, he took no pride in his work. Everyday was a dilemma, whether he was truly influencing anything, helping those by selling a part of his soul.

They had neared the apparation boundary of the manor now as they passed through the steel gates.

Neville made to leave but Blaise spoke once more.

"Does the ministry know you're a death eater?" He asked curiously, his eyes sharp and calculating.

The question hung in the air awkwardly as Neville hesitated, shooting him a sideways look before he shook his head slightly. "No"

Blaise let out a low whistle before he nodded his head. "You could easily have been a Slytherin"

Neville was left feeling distinctly hollow as Blaise twisted on his heels and disapparated, leaving him to the emptiness of the silent night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was around two in the morning when Neville arrived home. Having secured a promise of Hannah's release he wanted to go over all the paper work and in turn check that everything was prepared for Voldemort.

If the slightest thing went wrong or even the Dark Lord was in a bad mood then negotiations could fall flat. This had happened plenty of times but this time Neville wasn't going to accept anything but Hannah's release.

Rubbing his face from exhaustion he made his way up his garden path. Neville lived in a relatively small cottage not far from where his Gran stayed. She had of course insisted that he remained nearby, so that he could come round regularly to deal with all the obscure plants she had growing.

However as he was was about to unlock his door it swung open in front of him. He winced, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Don't you have your own home?" Neville asked sarcastically as he glared at the smiling blonde.

"I decided yours would be more comfortable for tonight" Luna said warmly. "Plus I bet you've not eaten" She added.

Neville failed hopelessly to disguise his rumbling stomach.

Normally he would have been surprised to find Luna in his home at two o'clock in the morning, but she had the odd habit of turning up whenever he needed her.

"Fine, I'll eat something but then I'm going back out" Neville replied. Luna wouldn't leave until she got her way otherwise.

Luna however didn't seem satisfied with this as she took his arm and pulled him reluctantly towards the kitchen.

"You're sleeping after this. Dark Lords can wait" She added firmly.

Neville shook his head. "Dark Lords can, but Hannah can't"

Luna already had a question to counter this.

"What did Kingsley say?" She asked as she pushed him into a stool at his breakfast bar.

Neville shot her a look before answering reluctantly.

"He said they'll be ready for the transfer first thing in the morning."

Luna had brought round a pie which had obviously been kept warm and cooked by magic. The smell was so overwhelmingly good that Neville realised how long it had been since he'd eaten.

"Right, so eat and go to sleep." She instructed him. "There is nothing more you can do for Hannah right now."

Neville shot her a look but he knew she was right. He just didn't want to leave her in the Malfoy's dungeons any longer than he had too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

By morning Neville had downed a pepper up potion and a coffee and was currently running on four hours sleep. Luna had stayed round in his spare bedroom, insisting that she would get him up in time.

Neville had already checked into the ministry where Kingsley had confirmed the trade was go ahead before he had used his dark mark to summon Blaise, who had thankfully picked him up promptly.

He was now waiting in the dark chamber, lit from the strangely cold fire flooding the room in a odd glow.

Voldemort was sitting silently at the top of the room, his intense red eyes seemingly lost in his own dark thoughts.

A few other death eaters were scattered about, lingering in the darkness but Neville for the most part ignored them.

This was always the worst part, Neville hated waiting and the atmosphere was horribly tense.

Hannah was sobbing quietly as she stood alone in a corner, waiting for her fate to be sealed.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long.

A robbed figure entered the dimly lit chamber. Neville held his breath instinctively, anything could happen now.

The death eater moved forwards, not removing his mask as Voldemort locked his gaze onto them.

He fell to the floor, head bowing low.

And then there was silence. Neville tensed, it could all be over soon.

"Speak" Voldemort commanded coolly.

The death eater dipped his head lower, not moving from his bowed position on the floor.

"It is done My Lord. We have the documents"

Neville let out a breath, instantly feeling calmer, step one was complete.

Voldemort flicked his eyes almost lazily to Neville before he only nodded.

Neville moved at once, rushing over to where Hannah was standing, arms wrapping feebly around her own body as if to offer her a small amount of warmth in the cold room.

He took Hannah by the arm firmly, they had little time. She flinched, drawing back instinctively, hurt and afraid, her eyes unable to meet his own.

"Move" Neville encouraged gently. Whether it be from shock or fear she obeyed, allowing herself to be steered away from the horrid intense gaze of the Dark Lord and the overpowering presence of his death eaters.

Blaise followed too, his wand drawn and directed at Hannah. It wasn't necessary but Neville could hardly tell him otherwise.

They entered the corridor and Blaise commanded the door shut with his wand shutting them off from Voldemort. At once Hannah reacted finding a small amount of her courage.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was sad and accusing.

Neville remained silent, his grip tightening on her arm instinctively, she was not safe yet.

Blaise only raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as the two boys led her out of the manor and into the cool nights air.

She shivered at once, her own questions silenced by the wonders of the morning stars. It had been weeks since she had been outside and probably better that dawn had not quite approached, her eyes would not have adjusted to bright lights after the darkness of the Dark Lords dungeons.

Neville kept a gentle but firm grip on her arm, worried that she'd lose her balance. She probably hadn't had a decent meal in days, Hannah would be very weak right now.

Hannah was already shaking more violently from the cold but Neville didn't dare stop. The sooner they were away from the manor the better, and then Hannah would be looked after.

Hannah paused at the large gates, staring at them terrified as the stayed firmly shut.

Neville and Blaise of course could pass through with their dark marks but Hannah had no such free passage.

"Come on" Neville whispered, he shouldn't have said anything though as Hannah only looked towards him desperately.

"Stop being impatient" Blaise commented, even though it was dark Neville knew he would be rolling his eyes.

Neville shot the Slytherin a cold look in return.

He needn't have worried though, for not even a second later did the gates start to open.

Hannah gave a small squeak of surprise as if not really believing she was about to be released from her hell.

They proceeded forwards, Hannah looking so desperate just to be gone already.

"You should take her straight to St. Mungo's" Blaise suggested, eyes flicking up and down Hannah's injuries. She had several large gashes across her body and the dried blood had not yet been cleaned away. The wounds could easily be infected already.

Neville nodded, that was the plan anyway.

"As if you care" Hannah's voice was tight and angry.

"Just because he's a death eater doesn't mean he doesn't care" Neville said softly. Both Blaise and Hannah shot him a look. Hers however was much darker.

"Could have fooled me" She spat, she really was regaining her confidence now she realised she was really going home. "And you're no better" She added coldly.

On the outside Neville didn't react, so in tune to what Voldemort expected of him his emotions were protected. On this inside he recoiled, burned.

"Hannah, I-"

"Don't" Tears were welling in her eyes. "Neville, just don't"

She didn't want to know and he couldn't blame her. Not after the suffering she had endured. How could he explain anything to her anyway.

"Just take me home" She whispered, turning her tear filled eyes away.

Neville nodded, there was nothing else he could do for her.

"Come on" He held out his hand for her this time.

She didn't take it at once, eyeing him nervously before she relented.

"Catch you later Longbottom" Blaise stated. Neville wished he hadn't as he felt Hannah flinch.

He twisted his heel pulling them away from Malfoy manor for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed in the secure section of St. Mungo's. Hannah panicked at once, not recognising her white surrounding as she yanked her arm away from him.

"Let go" She cried, arms closing around her body protectively.

"Hannah" Neville started, holding his hand up "Please calm down" But there was nothing he could do to settle her.

The door opened at once and several people rushed in. Neville stilled, eyeing the threatening wands directed at them both. Hannah however cried out in relief.

"Dad" She rushed over to a large man who had just stepped into the room. Neville watched carefully as they embraced, relaxing slightly now Hannah knew she was safe.

The auror's in the room however kept their wands locked onto him, Neville tried not to roll his eyes.

"Mr Abbott" Hannah and her father turned abruptly to see Kingsley greeting them.

"If you would please bring your daughter with me" The minister gestured out of the secure apparating room. "We will have healers examine her immediately"

Neville watched carefully, his heart racing uncomfortably.

As soon as the Abbott's had left the aurors lowered their wands. Neville ignored them as he pushed his way past them and out into the corridor. He really needed to get some sleep but he had some stuff to do back at the auror office, Hannah wasn't the only hostage the Dark Lord had after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville had managed to finalise a lot of work by late morning so he was relieved to be heading home for some sleep. He should have known it was going to be one of those days. So it was with no surprise that he came to a halt, two aurors standing in the corridor blocking his path.

"What do you want Hawlish?" Neville snapped, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. It was clear what the Aurors intent was.

Hawlish smirked coldly towards Savage who was standing slightly behind him, twirling his wand idly.

Hawlish didn't reply, instead a horrible ugly grin spread upon his face.

"Have a good evening Longbottom?" He enquired, way too lightly for Neville's liking.

Neville made to move past him but Hawlish blocked the way easily. Neville resisted the urge to go for his wand at once, the small amount of sleep he'd managed had left him with a very short fuse. He had neither the time nor patience to deal with this now.

"Nice chat with the Dark Lord?" Hawlish jeered, his tone was too accusing.

"It's my job moron" Neville growled back.

"Hardly" Hawlish's expression had shifted to one of complete seriousness now. "The Dark Lord doesn't just let anyone near him" He paused before adding with a smirk. "Not know he's vulnerable"

"What's your point?" Neville snapped, his hand was now completely curled around his wand ready to move in a split second.

"My point Longbottom" And now Hawlish's smirk had turned into a very horrible grin. "Is why does the Dark Lord trust you?"

Neville was suddenly very conscious of the hidden dark mark resting underneath his robes.

"If you have a problem with what I do Hawlish, take it up with the minister" Neville retorted furiously.

He should be completely used to this now, the quiet mutterings whenever he walked past a group of people and the hostile stares.

"The minister no doubt is convinced your actions are useful but you can't fool all of us" Hawlish mocked, but there was no joke in his expression. "It'll soon come to light that you are nothing more than a traitor"

"What are you implying?" Neville snapped. Hawlish and Savage probably didn't care that Hannah was one more hostage who had been reunited with her family. All they saw was suspicion and betrayal.

"There are a lot of rumours floating around" Hawlish responded coldly. "After all it's not every day a wizard or witch can just walk from the ministry to the Dark Lord and back again. It's not normal"

"Both sides see advantages in what I do" Neville bit out. "Just because you don't agree with it doesn't make me a traitor-"

"Just because you know the right people they turn a blind eye" Hawlish cut across him. "You better watch it Longbottom. Not everyone believes you're completely innocent, there is no reason for the Dark Lord to choose you, you have to have given him a reason to trust you" He concluded.

Neville remained silent, staring coldly back.

"It is funny though Longbottom" Hawlish continued. "After all you know the exact location of the Dark Lord, yet we're no closer to catching him, makes one think something is clearly amiss"

Neville actually laughed at this although he felt completely hollow. "You're a fool if you think the Dark Lord doesn't take precautions against me. Sure I know how to contact him but that doesn't mean I can give the ministry anything useful without endangering the lives of the hostages."

"What is the life of one hostage for the freedom of all?" Neville turned surprised, it was the first time since arriving that Savage had spoken up, Hawlish nodded his agreement along side him.

"Would you sacrifice your mother?" Neville hissed staring coldly at them both.

The atmosphere shifted, it was tense as if curses would fly at any second.

"Would you sacrifice your brother?" He added furiously.

"We shouldn't be negotiating with him at all" Hawlish yelled, his calm demeanour breaking. "We should kill the Death Eaters not release them"

"What about the hostages?" Neville spat back. "You would condemn them to die"

"I would have given the ministry every damn piece of information I had so we could find and bring them back home without releasing any death eater scum."

"Because it's that easy" Neville snarled. "You have no idea the difficulty of bringing anyone home safe"

"And you have no perspective of cutting the problem off at the source. This could have stopped months ago but you continue to play the Dark Lords games. Continue to give him what he wants in able to further his regime." He argued.

"Every life is worth saving" Neville snapped.

"The only reason we cannot destroy the Dark Lord is because of weak men like you, who give into him and only progress everything he desires" Hawlish's temper was rising fast.

Neville reacted on instinct, his wand flying into the air but Savage was too fact. He had been waiting. Eagerly preparing for a moments violence, knowing that he would be antagonised.

"Now now Longbottom, careful where you point that" Savage taunted.

Neville wanted to strike them down, they didn't know the pain Hannah had suffered last night.

"What is going on?"

Neville's wand flew to side recognising the booming voice.

Savage too had pocketed his own as the minister for magic approached. Kingsley had a stern look on his face.

Hawlish's expression was so smooth. "Minister" He greeted.

Neville didn't say anything only shot him a quick glance and nodded his head.

"Longbottom, I would like a word" Kingsley stated.

Both Hawlish and Savage shifted at this, clearly not happy that they had been interrupted.

"We'll chat later Longbottom" Hawlish offered, his smile horribly fake.

Savage didn't offer anything as he only shrugged and turned to leave.

As soon as they were alone he spoke.

"Miss Abbott is still in St. Mungo's" Kingsley explained. "She wishes to speak with you"

Neville shot the minister a confused look but nodded, he certainly wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that day Neville entered St. Mungo's, he was currently running on caffeine but that didn't matter. He owed it to Hannah.

The Hufflepuff was sitting on a ward bed, a healer was only a little way off tending to another patient. Hannah's black eye was gone and so was all of the dried blood. Apart from a few bandages peaking out from under a fresh pair of clothes Hannah looked positively well.

She didn't look pale any more and he was surprised when she smiled up at him weakly.

"Hey" She whispered.

Neville stood there not entirely sure what to do with himself. He nodded his head, trying not to think back to the night before when he had abandoned her screaming.

"You look better" He commented but immediately wished he hadn't when she tensed up.

It took her a moment of composure before she spoke.

"I don't feel better" She whispered, tears were already trailing down her cheek.

Neville didn't find this surprising but he just stood there shuffling his feet slightly.

"I feel awful Neville" Hannah whispered, she was perched on her bed, knees drawn up close to her body.

"That's no surprising" Neville murmured but Hannah immediately shook her head.

"No" She continued, her eyes welling up. "Not about what happened to me."

Neville frowned, he really didn't have a grasp on the situation.

Hannah continued. "I can't stop thinking about the way we treated Harry." She whispered. "You know, after he came back to Hogwarts"

Neville cottoned on at once as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. The DA after all hadn't exactly been the kindest to Harry after his imprisonment with Voldemort. They had shunned him almost, not realising the mental suffering he had been forced to endure.

Hannah it appeared had been hurt physically a lot more, but Neville knew crucio didn't leave any visible scars. Harry had probably had to suffer that as well.

Hannah was rambling, not realising that Neville was lost on his own thoughts.

"I thought I understood, at least I tried to" She whispered. "But nothing compares to what I thought it would be like"

Neville didn't comment, at least she didn't hate him. Kingsley had probably explained his part in all this as best he could.

"There was no way any of us knew what Harry had been through" He explained, ignoring the tightness in his throat. "We did what we could"

Hannah shook her head hurriedly, tears spilling out. "No Neville. We didn't do enough. We shunned him, we thought he wasn't on our side anymore"  
>Neville didn't want to point out that he alone had trusted Harry but he let Hannah continue.<p>

"No wonder Harry never got better" She concluded before she started sobbing into her hands. "I get it now" She cried.

Neville stood there silently. He had replayed the same conversation over and over in his head repeatedly.

Hannah's eyes locked onto his, they were full of tears and a silent plea.

"How can I make the guilt go away?" She whispered desperately.

Neville felt his throat constrict. He wished he could answer, tell her it would be okay. But it would be impossible when he didn't even know the answer to that himself.

XXXXXXXX

Neville left Hannah feeling worse than he had all morning. His anxiousness was making him feel hot and sick as his own thoughts raced. Luna had insisted he just head straight home and get some sleep but Neville decided to make a quick detour.

His parents should be awake by now and his mother always had a good tendency to calm him down and today he certainly needed it.

What Neville hadn't taken into account was the fact his morning was about to get a whole lot worse.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he nearly slammed into someone.

"Sorry" Neville started, glancing up briefly before his whole world froze.

Out of all the people he had expected it certainly wasn't her. Neville felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat at once.

Hermione was standing directly in front of him, a look of complete surprise and shock plastered across her face.

There was complete silence, as he closed up instantly. Neville hadn't seen Hermione properly, let alone speak to her since Harry's funeral.

Hermione looked just as awkward as he felt as she shifted from foot to foot, a large notebook grasped in both arms in front of her chest. She stood out as she was wearing her blue uniform.

Of course Hermione worked at St. Mungo's, she was training to be a mind healer but Neville had long since memorised her timetable and shifts in able to avoid her.

"Hi" She started, a faltering smile plastered on her face as she recovered. Her eyes showed how uncomfortable she was as she addressed him. "How are you?"

It was immediately the wrong question to ask as she bit her lip and a look of regret flicked in her eyes.

"Fine" Neville answered automatically, he didn't feel the need to return the question.

Hermione shifted slightly, glancing round as if to see anyone else was in the corridor to engage with.

"I'm surprised we've not run into one another sooner" Hermione spoke at last, she was trying to make an effort although it really wasn't necessary. "I work on this ward every Tuesday, but my hours have changed this week" She rambled.

Neville didn't answer, he visited his parents as often as he could but this he was not prepared for.

Hermione reminded him of his guilt, of his failings, of Harry.

On top of the rubbish morning he was having he didn't think he could deal with Hermione right now. Unfortunately she seemed to have other ideas.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Hermione hedged nervously.

Neville was so taken back by the question that his mouth parted slightly in shock. He had had little contact with any of the DA since Hogwarts. "Um, I was just-" He gestured towards the ward where his mum and dad stayed hoping that this would be enough.

"Oh, of course" Hermione fumbled. "I finish in half an hour though, will that be okay?"

Neville wished he could have answered but all he had managed was a pathetic nod.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Neville wasn't sure how it had happened but he was now sitting opposite Hermione in a small London muggle coffee shop. He fingered his mug nervously as Hermione smiled at him, she seemed more relaxed now she was out of her blue uniform and wearing casual muggle clothing.

"Ron says you have a job in the auror department?" Hermione asked brightly. Her initial shock seemed to have warn off.

Neville shrugged "It pays the bills" He wasn't sure if Ron had mentioned exactly what his job was to Hermione. It was supposed to be confidential after all.

There was another awkward pause as Neville racked his brain for normal conversation.

"So are you and Ron together now?" He tried feigning normal conversation. He tended to avoid Ron as much as he could at work, which seemed to work well as Ron too also seemed to have no interest in socialising.

He had expected Hermione to blush furiously, to duck her head and finally admit it but instead her expression went blank as she blinked surprised.

"Oh no, we don't really have the time..." She trailed off and took a sip of her coffee as if to avoid saying anything further.

Neville couldn't help but frown, aside from their day jobs it would surely be impossible for them not to be a couple.

They were living together from what he'd heard.

"What about you?" Hermione asked back, her eyes directed at the table. "Are you with anyone?"

Neville actually laughed at this, but it wasn't a warm and friendly laugh, it was cold and empty. He really had been hanging around death eaters too much.

Hermione shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable as she rushed to change the topic slightly.

"How is Luna? I hear you spend a lot of time with her?"

Neville blinked surprised. Luna hadn't mentioned seeing Hermione or Ron any time recently.

"She's fine." He would have expanded further but small talk seemed pointless. Things were getting more awkward so he didn't know why either of them were forcing themselves to progress.

Neville had long since given up the pretence of keeping friendships which were failing. Ron and Hermione were a particularly good example of this, so it was horrible to be sitting with her now. They hadn't spoken about Harry since his funeral and Neville had been in a complete mess then, it felt odd to be avoiding the particular conversation and idly chatting instead.

Perhaps Hermione had recovered quicker than he had, she had after all not been subjected to Harry's worst torments, aside when Harry had tried to kill her. She also had Ron to confide in and although Neville had spent many drunken nights rambling to Luna, Neville had never come to terms with Harry's death.

Luna often said it was because he spent most of his time around death eaters, but Neville's whole demeanour was a lot darker these days.

Neville decided to be direct about it. That was another thing he'd picked up over the months. Voldemort hated anything that wasn't to the point.

"Look Hermione, can we talk about Harry?" Neville bit out, wow he really hated himself.

Hermione actually flinched and he would have cursed himself for his carelessness but there were things he wanted to know. Things he couldn't deal with on his own any longer, Luna always said it was better to talk about these things.

"Oh, yeah sure" She stumbled, her eyes dipped but she didn't look sad, if anything she looked guilty.

Inwardly Neville frowned, something was wrong. He paused before diving in.

"Do you hate me?"

Hermione looked up at this startled. "What? No?"

Neville shrugged, feeling a mixture of discomfort and indifference. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Hermione looked shrewdly at him now, setting her coffee down in front of her. There was a moments silence before she spoke, clearly thinking carefully about each word.

"Neville, I'm not saying what you did what right. Certainly for Harry's sake it make things more complicated, but I'm not going to say it was wrong either. You did what was needed. You kept Harry safe and away from Voldemort"

"But Harry still died." Neville countered, he had relived this conversation in his own head so often. If he had acted sooner, done what McGonagall had planned then Harry would have fled the castle. He would be alive.

Hermione definitely looked away from him now, biting her lip nervously.

"Neville, do you remember what I told you at Harry's funeral?"

"Yes" It was imprinted into his memory.

"I meant it Neville. I said one day you will realise how much you helped" She whispered.

Neville shot her an odd look. What Hermione had said only annoyed him, it didn't comfort him in the slightest like she had probably intended.

"Explain to me then" Neville asked, his voice cool and accusing. "I lied to Harry, I knew about Tom and that Harry was being possessed and controlled. The only thing I did was keep Harry in Hogwarts which resulted in him breaking into the chamber of secrets before Voldemort tried to get him to kill you and Ron. Harry died, so how did I help?" He knew he shouldn't take his own frustrations out on her but he pushed aside his guilt. He desperately needed answers.

Hermione's expression had darkened considerable as her own tone changed.

"You can't blame yourself for Voldemort's actions." She said sharply her eyes narrowing.

"No, but I can blame myself for my own" Neville retorted coolly.

Hermione sighed now, her face softening. "I don't understand what you want from this conversation Neville?" She paused before adding. "You clearly don't forgive yourself"

Neville honestly didn't know what he wanted, his thoughts were so disjointed.

Brushing a hand through his hair he sighed heavily.

"I can't forgive myself because I haven't come to terms with Harry's death" Neville admitted heavily. "Perhaps I'm being naïve in thinking this will help. Confessing my sins so to speak"

Hermione was silent briefly before she whispered quietly.

"Neville, I don't think I can help you"

That didn't surprised him, but there was one thing she could clarify. There was one thing that had been bothering him since they had bumped into each other earlier that day.

"Why can't you look me in the eye and tell me you're okay with me?" Neville asked his voice betraying his guilt. "You're telling me it's not my fault and yet you don't forgive me"

"Neville. It's not that, please. You're not the problem" Hermione started, her eyes flying to his own in an almost silent desperation.

"So what is?" Neville asked not missing a beat, he wanted answers.

"I can't-" Hermione started. "Look Neville. I know we haven't been fair to you-"

She trailed off. Neville had never known Hermione to struggle with words so it was odd that she was sitting across from him forcing herself to make awkward conversation.

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

Hermione stood up abruptly, her coffee spilling across the table in her panic and discomfort. "Neville, I...I have to go" She started.

Neville stood at once, barely resisting the urge to ask her to stay, but something held him back.

He had noticed it briefly before, but now it was clearer.

Something was wrong, Hermione did not seem herself at all. Neville was used to dealing with Death Eaters, it threw him to see someone with their emotions so open on their sleeve.

It just didn't make sense, Hermione was acting so guilty. If she was regretting not speaking to him sooner then she had just gained the perfect opportunity to confide in him now, but Neville didn't think that was the case.

As Hermione left, Neville sat back, he wasn't sure just what had happened.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermione took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. That had gone a lot worse then she had imagined.

She had little time to recover, not even a minute to prepare as she turned the corner and lost the privilege of her own company.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a stone pillar, arms crossed and looking far too amused.

"Not bad Granger"

Hermione scowled at him. "Shut up" She snapped, she didn't need this right now.

"This needs to be done." His voice was indifferent which only annoyed her.

"This is cruel, we're as bad as Voldemort if all we're doing is manipulating Neville" She retorted. Nothing would make this okay.

"Would you quit splitting hairs, Potter is fine with it" Malfoy smirked, he was enjoying this way too much.

This earned him a furious stare. "You know that's not the same"

Malfoy just shrugged, his eyes shinning. "Come on" He started, straightening his posture. "We better get back"

Hermione relented, shoulders sagging as she nodded. She was way too tired to argue right now, it wouldn't change anything. Everything was set in motion now.

**Sorry the start was a little slow...it'll pick up pretty quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

His surroundings were hidden to him, lost in the abyss as he stared unseeing.

There were voices swirling around in the darkness, pained, frightened and muffled. Harry tried to focus but everything was fuzzy, his head was ringing.

A distinct echo of footsteps was drawing closer but Harry failed to gain his bearings as he spun around, desperately trying to get a grasp on his situation.

"Harry" The voice spoke calling from a distance. Harry could see nothing, his eyes clouding with fear as he waited.

"Harry" The voice repeated, ringing in the emptiness.

It left him with a horrible chill, as if drumming in that he was alone and unarmed.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to ignore the iciness that was flooding into his lungs with each gulp.

And then there was someone suddenly standing before him, their outline close and imposing.

Harry jolted, but he found his feet were rooted to the spot, unable to move as he stared on hopelessly.

The figure stepped forwards.

There was only a few feet between them now as Harry kept his arms locked at his sides, his eyes wide, his mouth locked shut. It seemed like they could contain themselves no more as she finally closed the gap between them.

"Hermione" Harry relaxed instantly as he recognised her.

"Harry" She repeated, but there was no smile on her face, no warmth in her expression, if anything Hermione's voice sounded suddenly scared and frightful.

She stepped back as if scolded.

"Why? Why did you hurt me?" She sobbed, her eyes suddenly filling with hurt and betrayal.

Harry's eyes shifted down to her stomach, not understanding. A knife was sticking out of her body, looking oddly beautiful as the jewels shone from the hilt.

And then there was blood.

"Hermione" Harry panicked, attempting to rush forwards but his feet were still locked in place and he could do nothing to reach her. She stood there motionless, staring at him as if pleading with him for help.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stiffened, her lips thin and slightly parted from her shock. The blade was clearly poisoned and it spread throughout her body quickly, her veins turning a horrible blue as Harry stared distraught.

Hermione made no sound, only opened her mouth as if to say something as she dropped heavily to the floor.

"Hermione" He screamed, but he still couldn't reach her, he could do nothing to help as the blood flowed from her body as if it were water.

She lay twisted and distorted, limbs sticking out uncomfortably. There was no way she was still alive.

Harry stayed there, utterly transfixed and unable to help. But as the more blood spilled out, the more he calmed, this was how it was meant to be.

Harry automatically found himself grinning, his eyes alight with such satisfaction as he now felt the knife appear tight in his grip, Hermione's deep red blood dripping down the hilt and onto the floor.

Harry jolted awake, consumed in fear as he twisted, desperately trying to be free of his duvet which was entangled around him.

He could still see Hermione's body flash before his eyes, she was dying, he had killed her. His heart was racing uncontrollably as Harry attempted to push himself away. Blood was still seeping forwards, as he stared at his hands. They were soaked and stained in red.

The dizziness was so overwhelming as Harry tried not to throw up.

Somebody coughed.

Harry jerked around, his vision stained despite the darkness of the room. Someone was leaning in the doorway, silhouetted from the corridor light.

Harry's eyes were wide, his heart still hammering as he forced himself to speak.

"There's so much blood" His voice seemed foreign to him.

The figure stepped into the darkness. Harry reacted on instant, drawing away, knees moving upwards as he pushed himself back into the corner.

"It's just me" The figure spoke gently.

Harry recognised the voice, but his nails dug painfully into his own flesh regardless. It wasn't safe, he wasn't safe. He could still feel the weight of the knife resting so perfectly in his own hand.

"There's no body" The person said firmly, "It's just us"

Harry stared at this, his own frightened eyes now sweeping the expanse of room. The person was right, Hermione was no longer sprawled across the floor with a gaping wound in her body.

Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself as he focused all of his attention on the blonde Slytherin in front of him.

"Do you want a dreamless sleep potion?" Malfoy continued cautiously.

Harry couldn't find the will to shake his head, Hermione's body was a recurring nightmare, imprinted in his mind clearly.

Malfoy moved carefully across the room as Harry watched with wary eyes as he felt the bed sink slightly as Malfoy sat down on the end of it.

"I can get you something to eat" Malfoy suggested lightly.

This comment pulled Harry out of his stupor as he shot Malfoy a cold look. It was all he could manage.

Malfoy just smirked and shrugged, his grin showing slightly from the dim light flooding in from the doorway. "Sorry, I couldn't help it"

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, not caring how pathetic and weak he sounded, he needed to see her, he wanted to check that she was okay.

"Granger is at St. Mungo's" Malfoy commented. "Working" He added when he noticed Harry's immediate agitation.

"You did that on purpose" Harry snapped, his own temper overwhelming his fear.

Malfoy shrugged in the darkness. "I told you to take a dreamless sleep potion."  
>Harry shot him an annoyed glare at this. "Not funny" He retorted.<p>

"Well you should listen now and again" Malfoy commented lightly, Harry could tell the Slytherin was watching him carefully, scanning him over silently to make sure he was okay.

Harry didn't reply as he shifted, trying to settle himself more comfortably.

Malfoy at least seemed content with this as he asked.

"No more blood?"

Harry nodded slowly, "No more blood" He repeated before adding in a whisper. "At least for tonight"

He would never be free of this nightmare, his attack on Hermione would never stop haunting him.

Malfoy sat there silently for a moment, regarding him carefully.

"I can get Snape if you want?" He asked after a short while.

"No, I'm fine" Harry bit out. He really wasn't fine, but he would be.

Harry took a deep breath, instantly clearing his mind of all thoughts as he dispelled his torment from his memories.

Malfoy only waited silently, well aware of what he was doing as Harry took hold of his emotions. It only took a moment before Harry was composed, every thought clear to him. Hesitantly he chanced another look at his hands and instantly relaxed. His fingers were clean.

Now focused he turned to Malfoy.

"Is everything ready?" Harry whispered.  
>Malfoy's look sharpened and he too was silent for a moment.<p>

"Yes, everything is in place" He finally commented.

Harry closed his eyes before nodding "Good" It wouldn't be long now.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Malfoy asked, his own voice betraying his anxiousness.

Harry flicked the Slytherin a glance, "Yes. Are you?"

He wasn't surprised when the Slytherin didn't reply, only sat there silently in the darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

Neville had had a horrible week. Normally he would have been quite relieved that it was Friday but today was an exception.

It had been Wednesday when he and Ron had bumped into each other, much in the similar way that Neville and Hermione had done the other day. But instead of being able to flit away like usual it seemed that the red head had been looking for him.

As a result Neville once again found himself sitting in a small café staring awkwardly at the person across from him.

"Sorry" Ron shrugged once more. "Hermione insisted. She seems to think we should catch up"

It gave Neville no comfort to know that Ron was as reluctant as he was, it didn't change the fact that they were forcing themselves to communicate. Ron currently had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

Luna was sitting beside him, there was no way Neville would have done this without her.

Luna smiled happily, not catching onto the implications of Ron's words. "Well I think this is good, Neville needs to do something aside from work"

Neville nearly blanched at this, being an auror Ron knew exactly what he did day to day.

Thankfully Ron barely battered an eye lid.

"Hermione should be here soon" he stated glancing at the door. "She's just finishing up her shift, she had to go in at about 4am this morning. Someone accidentally amputated their own leg"

"I thought she was doing mind healing?" Luna questioned.

"She is, but training covers all the basics" Ron explained with a slight shrug.

Neville turned his attention to his coffee. He just hoped Hermione didn't act as irrationally as last time, Neville had really failed to get a grasp on the conversation and he had no desires to go through that again.

It wasn't a moment later when the café door opened and Hermione came rushing up.

"Sorry" She gushed, hurriedly pulling off her coat as she slid in next to Ron.

"Hi" Neville started but Hermione was instantly distracted as her eyes flicked towards his guest.

"Oh" She looked startled as she stared at Luna before she glanced at Ron who merely shrugged. "Hi Luna, I didn't expect you"

Luna smiled warmly. "Neville asked if I wanted to come along. I hope you don't mind?"

If Neville hadn't been around Slytherin's so much he probably would have missed Hermione's faltering smile. "Of course not"

She wasted no time as Hermione waved over a waitress. Neville glanced at the menu not really paying attention to what he was ordering.

"So how are you?" Hermione pressed on when they had all settled on something.

Neville wasn't sure if Luna knew instinctively that he wasn't in the mood to talk but she dived straight in regardless.

"Good, father has a new species of mushroom he's been growing" She beamed. "It's meant to make you grow in the dark"

"Grow in the dark?" Hermione hedged, "Don't you mean glow?"

Ron was looking distinctly baffled.

"Oh no" Luna beamed. "I must have gained a couple of inches myself"

And so their conversation developed, Neville hated it, this whole meeting was pointless but thankfully Luna was more than capable of filling in all of the blanks as her and Hermione chatted away. Ron was so tensed up, and Neville could swear Ron's hand did not leave his wand the entire time as they ate.

Neville who had been zoned out for most the conversation, jerked suddenly Luna switched the topic suddenly.

"How's Harry?" Luna asked brightly.

"Luna" Neville countered aghast, nearly splashing coffee all down himself in shock.

Ron and Hermione looked equally as stunned as they caught eye contact with each other briefly.

"He's okay" Hermione seemed to recover from the shock quickly. "Mrs Weasley keeps his grave well managed."

Now Ron shot Hermione a very obvious warning look. Luna however didn't seem phased.

"I'm sure she does" She smiled warmly.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Neville had the suspicion that she had just kicked him under the table.

"Maybe we should go and visit him after this" Luna continued.

Neville was too stunned to comment as he sat there numbly, Ron and Hermione too seemed unsettled. He hadn't been back to Harry's grave since his funeral and he had no intentions of doing so any time soon. He didn't think he could cope.

"Luna, I don't think that's a good idea" His couldn't control his voice as it came out in horse whisper.

"Why not? Now is the perfect time" Luna smiled. She looked to Ron and Hermione for their approval. "It is a lovely day, we should be outside. I'm sure Harry would like to see us"

Now Neville didn't miss the direct look that Ron and Hermione shared. To anyone else they might have missed it but Ron jerked his head in a nod ever so slightly.

As if responding to this Hermione forced herself to respond.

"Sure Luna" Hermione said after a short while. "We can go now" Her voice was shaking.

"We don't have to" Neville cut across. "Really, it's okay. We can leave it for another time" He pressed.

"No" Hermione's tone seemed oddly firm. "We'll go now. I've not been back in awhile"

XXXXXXXXXXX

It really was a nice day. Even the solemness of the graveyard couldn't detract from the serenity of the surroundings.

Neville was sure his heart was racing unnaturally fast as he tried to hide his own anxieties. He had not been here since Harry was buried and for good reason. He really didn't want to be here, he didn't think he had the courage to face Harry.

Hermione had linked hands with Ron and was chewing her lip as he lead the four of them up a small path between the gravestones. Luna was humming gently and she shot him a small grin for morale support.

It wasn't long before they arrived. Neville swallowed uncomfortably as he stared at the small cluster of graves. The Potters were all buried together, side by side among the disorganised rows of the dead.

Luna knelt down in front of Harry's tombstone. Smiling as she raised her fingers, tracing them against the carved letters of Harry's name.

Neville was lost in his own thoughts, his own grief was brimming on the surface as he stood slightly away from Ron and Hermione as they stared down at their best friends final resting place.

Neville felt a horrible lump in his throat. It felt like he should say something, but what was there to say.

Luna continued to hum gently, seemingly very much as peace as she sat on the grass. Harry's grave looked as new as when it had been made, nineteen months ago.

Neville flicked his gaze sideways. Last time he had not had time to contemplate Harry's parents graves but they stood smartly just to the side of their sons. James and Lily Potter's grave had a fresh set of flowers, framing their graves beautifully. Neville blinked, there was something bothering him and it took him a moment to figure out what it was.

Harry's grave was empty.

Neville swallowed. "I would have thought there would have been more" He paused before adding awkwardly. "You know...flowers and things"

"There is usually" Hermione whispered, her voice was so quiet that Neville barely heard her. "Mrs Weasley removes a lot of it."

"Oh" Neville found himself replying automatically.

"Witches and wizards come every day" Ron explained before his eyes scanned round. "In fact I'm surprised there is no one here right now"

Neville tensed, as he too flicked his eyes around the graveyard.

He gripped his wand automatically, noticing that Ron had done the same.

"What's going on?" Neville bit out as Luna stood up, dusting herself off from the ground.

"Wands out" Ron whispered.

"What-" Hermione didn't have a chance to finish as booming cracks shattered the peaceful silence.

Neville spun around alarmed, as his eyes focused on the apparating group. He felt his insides go hollow.

Death Eaters.

They swarmed out of no where, dozens of them all masked and ready to fight.

Neville grabbed Luna's hand instinctively and twisted his heel but at once came up with a invisible boundary. They had been prepared, Voldemort had known they would be coming, anti-apparation wards were already firmly in place. Trying not to panic Neville drew up a shield surrounding them all as Ron launched into auror mode. He at once fired off several curses.

"The church will give us the best cover" He started, as Hermione ducked a stunner.

But the death eaters were coordinated, so they never made it that far, The death eaters were coming from all directions locking them in tight right by Harry's grave.

Ron swore, pulling Hermione behind him as a curse narrowly missed her head.

"Stay together" He insisted.

Neville wasn't going to argue, Ron had by far the most experience to handle this.

"I've sent off a signal" Ron explained hurriedly in between spells. "If the death eaters have blocked off the area we have to hang on until the auors break through"

Neville nodded as Hermione threw up a shield in a flash of blue, she too was efficient in her response, curses flying from her wand knocking to the ground a small group of death eaters who had failed to defend themselves.

Luna was calm and steady as she obeyed Ron, sticking close to Neville as she covered his back.

The death eaters were closing in fast, a group of thirty of them covering the group of friends in every direction.

Curses were flying at them and it took more than a couple of shields to hold of the brunt of the curses.

Neville ducked, dodging a stunner as he realised what was approaching a little too late. A curse sped towards the group but it wasn't directed at any of them. Neville's eyes widened in shock as it slammed straight into the gravestone.

There was a earsplitting bang as Harry's headstone shattered, large pieces of rubble blasting off in all directions. Dust and debris clouding the air and their surroundings.

Neville's skin burned as stones grazed past his flesh. He hissed in pain as a large chunk of rock slammed into his knee.

Ron and Hermione had suffered equal damage, Ron now sported a large gash to his face but it was Luna who faired the worst.

Neville had been hanging onto her, desperate to stay close together but her grip slackened as she collapsed to the floor.

"Luna" Neville cried out, barely dodging a curse in the process. Blood was seeping down her head, a bloodied rock lying next to her still body.

"Concentrate damn it" Ron hissed, diving in front of Neville to cover him. But Neville was panicking, Luna was loosing so much blood.

"Hermione" Ron yelled as he knocked out a masked death eater who had gotten to close for comfort.

Hermione nodded, ducking down beside Luna. Neville understood at once, as he threw up another shield.

He didn't have time to counter now, only defend as Ron fired off offensive spells and Hermione tried to help.

"Where are the aurors?" Neville yelled desperately towards Ron, the death eaters were pushing their circle in closer now, locking them in completely.

"I don't know" He fired off another curse, knocking a death eater unconscious. "They should be here by now"

Neville cursed. There was no way they could keep this up, they were simply outnumbered and he was beginning to tire. Every curse was a struggle, every breath had to be used or they would be taken out in an instant.

Luna had always been good in the DA, if they could get her back onto her feet they might be in with a chance of hanging on.

Thankfully it was seconds later when Hermione ducked back up. "She'll be fine" She rushed, commanding her wand back into the fight. Neville changed a glance at Luna, the bleeding had stopped as she looked almost peaceful, as if she was sleeping.

Dust was clogging Neville's throat now, the curses flashing in front of his eyes almost blinding him.

There stance didn't last long.

"Move" Ron yelled suddenly.

Neville barely had time to react as another curse exploded at his feet. The blast was huge, as he felt his feet leave the ground. His body thrown painfully on the ground as Neville slammed and rolled into the dust filled ground.

Everything was stinging, his head aching from the eruption of noises but Neville had no time to stop, he had to get back on his feet.

Staggering upwards amongst the rubble of tombstone Neville tried to reorientate himself as he scanned the battlefield for the others, his head was ringing painfully.

But the black cloaks of Death eaters were everywhere, more seemed to be swarming in, wearing them down slowly.

"Regroup" Ron insisted, but it was too late. They had all been separated from each other, but particularly from Luna who was still lying unconscious by Harry's grave.

"No" Neville screamed, but he could do nothing as a Death Eater picked up Luna's unconscious body with their wand.

"Lower your wands or the girl dies"

Neville stilled at once, he recognised that voice. Ron and Hermione too halted, well aware that the battle was lost.

It was confirmed as Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards removing his mask, wand still holding Luna floating in the air.

Malfoy didn't need to say anything, he simply directed his wand straight at Luna's heart. Neville stopped, not daring to move, a curse still on the tip of his tongue.

"I suggest you remain where you are" He commanded icily. The death eaters too had stopped, knowing that victory was theirs.

Neville was panicking as all options were disappearing and fast.

"Just do it Neville" Ron bit out as he dropped his wand to the floor, a grim expression on his face. He had a large gash on his cheek, the blood running down his cheek.

Hermione too had surrendered, watching Lucius Malfoy with fear.

Neville didn't want to stop, but it wasn't his life on the line.

"Behave" Malfoy taunted towards him, his eyes aglow with a cruel satisfaction.

Neville grit his teeth, before he lowered his wand reluctantly.

Some of the death eaters laughed, clearly enjoying his own despair.  
>This couldn't be happening, there had to be something he could do.<p>

"Bind Weasley and Granger. Leave Longbottom" Malfoy commanded a horrible smirk on his face.

"No-" Neville moved forwards at once on instinct.

"Neville, it's okay" Ron interrupted sharply.

A masked death eater had already summoned Ron's surrendered wand.

"You can't surrender yourself to this" Neville replied desperately. "You won't-" His voice faulted but it needed to be said. "You won't come back alive"

Neville knew this to be more true than ever, they had to fight. They had to hold off until the auror's arrived, but Luna was in such danger.

"It's fine" Ron insisted again, his face was set as if he had made up his mind. "We'll be okay"

"I wouldn't be so sure Weasley" Malfoy taunted.

Hermione too was now defenceless as Neville hung onto his own wand weakly.

A death eater approached Hermione and grabbed her firmly by the hair. She cried out and Neville reacted on instinct, curse flying out of his wand before he could stop himself.

The death eater dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Now that wasn't very clever" Malfoy snapped, turning his own wand on Neville. Luna's body fell to the floor as Neville flinched.

"I wouldn't make this harder then it has to be Longbottom" Malfoy continued, once again signalling to a number of death eaters to continue with securing Ron and Hermione.

Neville held his wand, he really was out of options. Malfoy could kill Luna within seconds.

Hermione was remaining calm but her face betrayed her fear as her hands were bound tightly behind her back.

Ron had about four wands trained on him, he was after all a very accomplished auror and no doubt had a number of tricks up his sleeves. Neville had a hopeless sort of delusion that Ron had a plan but it was soon diminished as his hands were forced behind his back, locked tightly in place.

"The manor is locked to you" Malfoy explained coolly. "Your mark will not allow you to pass through the gates"

Neville was being cut out, but he was distracted as Hermione locked eyes with him.

"Neville, trust me, everything will be okay" She whispered.

The death eaters around her burst out laughing, but Lucius Malfoy only smiled cruelly.

And then there was cracks as the death eater disapparated. Neville blinked rapidly as Ron and Hermione disappeared before his eyes.

He was left alone, staring blankly at Harry's now rubble of a gravestone. There was dust everywhere causing him to cough violently as it burned his eyes.

His adrenaline was still pumping wildly as he tried to get a grasp on the situation. His first thoughts were to check on Luna, and he wasted no time in stumbling towards where she lay. His own body ached as he tried to ignore the blood seeping down his arm.

Neville's hand flicked over her neck, instantly relaxing when he felt a strong pulse beating rapidly. Luna's blonde hair was soaked with blood but it seemed Hermione had done a perfect job at attending to her.

Suddenly there was an onslaught of cracks ringing through the graveyard, alarming Neville as he spun around.

He jumped up wand ready, curse on his lips only to come face to face with a very different group of people.

"Where were you?" Neville yelled. His own hands were shaking but he hardly noticed.

It was Tonks who reached him first as the others spread out securing a perimeter.

"What happened? Are you hurt-?" She started.

But it was Savage who cut across his colleague. "Where is Weasley? It was his signal"

"Death Eaters" Neville found himself answering, it was if his voice was on autopilot.

"They just appeared, they took Ron and Hermione" He rushed, perhaps if they readied themselves quick enough there would be something that they could do.

It was if a horrible blanket of silence spread throughout his colleagues as they in turn realised the situation.

Tonks looked terrified, her bright pink hair changing to black in an instant.  
>"Oh that's convenient" Hawlish had approached too now, his face furious. "They take Weasley and Granger and leave you"<p>

Neville felt his insides go hollow and he stood moving away from Luna in an instant.

"What are you implying?" He snarled.

Hawlish however seemed to have made up his mind, as he locked him with a very horrible stare.

"Arrest Longbottom" He snapped.

"What-?" But Neville didn't have time to argue. A spell caught him from behind disarming him in a second.

"Hawlish-" Tonks too started but it was Savage who interrupted.

"He is your superior" He started furiously. "Unless you wish to be disciplined then I suggest you do your job"

Tonks opened her mouth but seemed she had nothing to say. Instead her hair turned an astonishing red as she turned without another word and went to help Luna.

"You can't-" Neville started.

"Not another word Longbottom. Now come quietly and we can sort this all out" Hawlish's grin was sickening as Neville could do nothing as an auror placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several tedious hours that Neville spent pacing agitated. He was locked in a small room his hands chained together with only his thoughts. He had already retold the aurors everything but it seemed that Hawlish wasn't satisfied in releasing him.

Thankfully Tonks had taken pity on him and confirmed that which Hermione had already informed him. Luna was fine, she had taken a knock to her head but it was nothing serious. She was being held in St. Mungo's for the night but it was likely she would be out by morning.

Neville's patience had long since disappeared by the time Kingsley stepped into the secure room.

Neville turned abruptly, the chains holding him clinking loudly. But he didn't say anything, only glared as he waited for the minister to address him.

"Miss Lovegood's story matches with your own, you're free to go" Kingsley confirmed with a firm nod.

"About time" Neville snapped, rubbing his aching wrists as Kingsley's wand released him from his chains. He felt no relief, only simmering resentment.

Kingsley's eyes narrowed as he handed Neville's wand back to him. "Hawlish is just doing his job, you should understand this"

Neville shot the minister a scowl.

"Speaking of doing jobs correctly, why did it take them so long to respond to Ron's call?" Neville fumed.

The minister surveyed him carefully before replying in his usual booming voice.

"You may be unaware, but I have aurors constantly tailing Weasley and Granger" Kingsley explained. "They have always been targets after all."

Neville hadn't realised this "So where were they?"

"They should have been able to trace Weasley and Grangers location" Kingsley explained, his expression solemn, "Something went wrong as soon as you entered Godric's Hollow, the auror's lost their location"

"You mean the Death Eaters were blocking it?" Neville asked.

Kingsley's nodded. "They were certainly prepared"

"But that makes no sense" Neville frowned. "We only decided to visit Harry's grave after we met up. How could the death eaters know we were coming?"

"And that's the question" Kingsley nodded frowning. "And most understandable why Hawlish suspected you"

"Because I deal with Voldemort?" Neville replied, trying best to keep his temper from flaring.

"He thinks you have the dark mark" Kingsley nodded. "Only a death eater could have blocked and in turn summoned more death eaters to an unknown location." At Neville's stunned look Kingsley continued. "The Dark Lord's mark can break down and in turn put up wards to counter his enemies. It was the most likely weapon used."

Neville's mouth ran dry, he didn't know the dark mark could do that. He had only used it to call Voldemort but he wasn't about to share that information.

"But that means someone was waiting there?" Neville concluded.

"That is my conclusion too" Kingsley confirmed. "But then our answers run dry. We have no way of identifying this mystery person"

Neville nodded. "So what can I do?"

The minister surveyed him carefully, crossing his arms before he spoke.

"Nothing. You're temporally relieved"

Neville opened his mouth stunned, that he had not expected.

"What, why?"

"You are clearly compromised and I will not have you risking your own life." Kingsley counted.

Neville wanted to point out that he was risking his life every time he went to Voldemort but he bit his tongue, a little too hard for comfort as he tasted blood.

"We can't abandon them" He insisted, Ron and Hermione were running out of time.

"We will do everything in our power to bring them home."

"And using me isn't one of them?" Neville snarled, he was getting angry now at the lack of action.

"I understand that you are frustrated but the Dark Lord has been set on capturing Mr Weasley and Miss Granger for months now. I am sorry Longbottom but it is unlikely he will initiate a trade" Kingsley responded calmly.

"But we still have to try?" Neville argued, an onset of impending doom was descending.

Would he really never see them again.

"I'm sorry" Was all Kingsley repeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville left the ministry an hour later in a blind panic. Kingsley had been useless, and no matter how much Neville had argued the minister would not budge from his position. Which left him with only one other option.

He stared at the black mark branded onto his skin. It looked horrible with its ugly skull and snake twisted around and sent shivers down his spin. It made sense that it could destroy wards but Neville had never imagined it would replace them with its own.

He really hadn't seen anyone in the graveyard, although there would have been plenty of hiding spots it still seemed unlikely that a death eater was waiting for them for chance. The graveyard had been deserted after all which Ron said in itself was unusual. No, a death eater must have been listening in at the café. But then there would have been the aurors trailing Ron and Hermione, surely anyone trying to listen in would have given themselves away by acting suspicious.

Neville frowned, his day was making less and less sense and now he was left with one other option.

Without hesitation he pressed his fingers firmly onto his dark mark, watching sickeningly as it darkened a shade.

He waited, his own heart racing as he began pacing his kitchen, not caring that he was summoning death eaters into his home. Neville had to act now.

But nothing happened. His home remained distinctly death eater free.

Neville swore, hands flying to his head in frustration. When Lucius Malfoy had said he would be shut out he hadn't taken it to be so literal.

After barely ten minutes, Neville lost all patience, he couldn't cope imaging Ron and Hermione being tortured.

With no regards to his own safety he yanked up his sleeve again and pressed his thumb straight onto the mark. It turned black for at least the second time that evening but disappointingly there was still no crack of someone apparating in.

Scowling Neville kicked a chair, immediately regretting it as his toe throbbed uncomfortably.

He felt pathetic to be this useless.

He pressed his Dark Mark again, not caring how angry Voldemort would be with him.

Neville waited barely ten seconds, and was about to press his mark for the fourth time when there was a sharp knock on his door.

He jumped startled, he had not expected a reply. He stood there awkwardly at first not knowing how to react. But the knock only repeated itself, louder this time.

Neville rushed to his front door, yanking it open.

Blaise Zabini stood outside, dressed in his own casual clothes, no death eater robe in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Neville snapped.

The Slytherin only flicked his eyes up and down him disapprovingly.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want to see you Longbottom" Blaise replied coolly pushing past Neville as he forced himself into his own home.

Neville grabbed Blaise's arm twisting him round to face him.

"Take me there now" He hissed furiously.

Blaise's eyes were cold but showed no hint of mocking. It sent such fear through Neville.

"Please" He added desperately. He had to do something, if only he could get into Malfoy manor on his own.

As if reading his mind Blaise responded as he yanked his arm free.

"They are still alive Longbottom, now would you calm down we're not going anywhere" He demanded.

Neville felt an initial rush of relief but he was still unsettled.

"Why are you here then?" He snapped.

"First off, to tell you to quit bothering our Lord" Blaise said coldly.

"He shouldn't have a mark that can contact him then" Neville replied coldly.

Blaise didn't comment to this, instead he continued. "Secondly the Dark Lord has a very specific task for you"

"No" Neville growled at once, he didn't care any more. Voldemort could not capture his friends and still expect him to carry out his usual job.

"As if you think you have a choice Longbottom" Blaise replied lazily as he walked further into Neville's home.

"I am not a typical death eater" Neville hissed following Blaise as they found his kitchen. "I don't do what Voldemort commands because he tells me"

"I know you have more leeway than most" Blaise said coolly. "But the Dark Lord won't keep you alive forever"

"I don't care" Neville snarled.

"You don't know the job yet" Blaise taunted, eyes hard. "You might find this benefits Weasley and Granger"

Neville felt his insides chill, surely Voldemort would never let Ron and Hermione go. Kingsley had been adamant about this and Neville had come round to agree. Ron and Hermione had taken Voldemort's immortality from him, the best they might get would be a clean death.

There was a knock at the door, Neville head whipped round as Blaise smirked, leisurely settling himself beside his kitchen table.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Neville asked carefully, wand firmly in hand now.

"Possibly" Blaise said casually, he hadn't drawn his own wand.

Neville felt confused, he didn't understand what was going on at all.

"Stay here" Neville hissed, walking out of his kitchen and into the hallway.

Neville opened the door, a little recklessly, not caring who would be waiting for him on the other side.

Out of everyone he had expected to it be Draco Malfoy was not one of them.

"Why are you here?" He snapped, not appreciating Malfoy to show up now of all times. He didn't care that he hadn't seen the Slytherin in months.

Malfoy tutted, sickeningly amused as he leaned casually on his door frame.

"Not a particularly friendly welcome" Malfoy scolded.

Neville wanted to punch him already. The Slytherin had not changed at all, his arrogant smirk still plastered on his smug pale face, his blonde hair sitting neatly a top his head.

"Why are you here?" Neville growled, he didn't have time for this right now.

"Into the formalities already Longbottom" Malfoy mocked. "And here I was hoping you were going to offer me a drink"

"Now is not a good time" Neville responded trying to keep his voice steady, he made to slam the door.

Malfoy's eyes however lit up at this clearly knowing something was up.

"Being a good little death eater then?" He smirked, twirling his own wand around lazily.

"Oh you know, murdering a few muggles here and there" Neville answered sarcastically.

"Good" The Slytherin answered, "Now about that drink?" He made to move through the doorway.

"Go away" Neville snapped. "You're not welcome"

Malfoy's expression shifted in an instant.

"My mistake" His eyes were cold "I'll just leave Granger and Weasley to rot in the Dark Lords prison then?"

Neville froze, but Malfoy had already turned to leave.

"Wait" He scrambled quickly. "You're here to help?"

Neville really wished Blaise wasn't in his kitchen.

The Slytherin turned abruptly, Neville froze eyeing him warily for a moment.

"There is a reason the Dark Lord is ignoring you" Malfoy said delicately, taking great pleasure at Neville's gaping reaction.

"I...wait what? How do you know that?" Now Neville was really confused.

"Call this an arranged meeting if you want" Malfoy answered bored as if Neville was wasting his own time.

"What do you mean an arranged meeting?" Neville asked not moving one muscle.

"Meaning you are to go with him" A voice spoke out behind him.

Neville whipped round alarmed before flicking back to Malfoy. This was going to be bad, the blonde Slytherin was still being hunted by Voldemort.

Malfoy however didn't seem phased by Blaise's sudden appearance as he leant back onto the threshold casually.

"Draco" Blaise nodded curtly, his eyes dark and cold.

Malfoy smirked clearly amused. "Blaise"

"Right, stop there" Neville started, staring between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

"I am in your house because the Dark Lord expects it" Malfoy shrugged, his expression was relaxed. "I thought you did negotiations Longbottom..."

That certainly got Neville's attention but he still felt like he was missing something vital.

"And what do you suggest I negotiate with? He doesn't want to trade, why would he?" He snapped.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Do you really think you know what the Dark Lord wants?"

"Your head for one" Neville snapped, Malfoy just raised his eyebrows at this. "So unless you're here to help me break into your own bloody home then I suggest you get lost" Neville continued.

Malfoy only tutted at this and shared a knowing look with Blaise. "Has he really not figured it out yet?"

Neville wanted to punch him, the Slytherin was so infuriating at times.

Blaise shook his head. "Nope, doesn't have a clue."

"Figured what out?" Neville looked between the two, he was getting really angry now.

Malfoy just shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on"

"Where are we going?" Neville wasn't sure he wanted to go, but to work out what the hell both Slytherin's were talking about it might just be the only option.

Malfoy just crossed his arms, his expression deadly serious.

"To see a dead man"

**I hope the pace has picked up a little...please let me know if you liked it? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Neville stepped away from Malfoy as soon as they appeared, his wand raised just in case.

"Where are we?" He asked confused.

They were standing in a forest, expanses of trees surrounding them tightly, shadowing them both in darkness. They could have been anyway.

Malfoy didn't reply, instead he only moved away, it looked like he was listening intently.

"What are you doing?" Neville questioned.

"Waiting" Malfoy answered, barely paying attention to him now.

"For what?" Neville was losing patience, it was cold and dark and if Malfoy had taken him out for a joke he was going to skin the ferret alive.

But Malfoy didn't answer, instead he flicked Neville a wary look.

"Under no circumstances can you press your dark mark" He stated instead.

Neville actually did a double take. "You're joking right?"

Malfoy regarded him coldly as it hadn't been a stupid question.

"I'm not going to touch it okay" Neville replied coolly, staring into the trees.

But Malfoy was distracted as a branch snapped in the distance. Someone was approaching.

Neville barely drew breath, his wand gripped tightly.

He didn't know where Malfoy had taken him, they could be anywhere. Anyone could be approaching through the darkness. Neville's only comfort was that the most dangerous thing was Voldemort and he wasn't going to be roaming the forests at night.

The rustling was getting louder now, so it was odd that Malfoy remained relaxed, only watching carefully.

A figure appeared in the shadows and Neville didn't know whether to be surprised.

"Professor Lupin?" This was not who Neville expected. "What are you doing here?"

Lupin still looked as raggedly as when he was a Professor.

Malfoy however had lowered his wand, this was obviously who they were waiting for.

Lupin didn't answer as he moved across hurriedly.

"Are you sure it's him?" He questioned, he seemed agitated as if he couldn't wait to get away from this location.

Malfoy only smirked as he flicked his eyes up and down him "Pretty sure. No one else would have told me to get lost so fast"

Neville only scowled.

Oddly enough Lupin seemed satisfied with this answer as he nodded, silently passing Neville a piece of paper.

"Read it quickly, memorise and then destroy it" Lupin instructed.

Neville knew what it was immediately, where the hell was Malfoy taking him that required a fidelius charm.

It was only a couple of words and didn't give Neville a hint about his destination in the slightest.

Lighting the paper with his wand it burst into flames before crumpling to dust.

"Okay?" Lupin answered.

Neville paused before he nodded slowly. Something was distinctly off, no one had been acting how they were supposed to be.

Malfoy keeping company with Lupin and offering to help Ron and Hermione was odd for a start.

He didn't get any further in his thoughts as something large and painful slammed into his head and darkness consumed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville blinked rapidly, his head was throbbing painfully. Groaning he tried to pull himself up, pressing a hand to his head.

He was lying on a relatively comfy sofa in an unfamiliar room, Lupin and Malfoy were still there.

"You're a wizard" Neville growled "Why the hell did you knock me out with a blunt object? In fact, why did you knock me out in the first place?"

Malfoy who was standing in the doorway just grinned at him.

Neville tried to gain his bearings more as his vision span, he was in someone's living room.

Lupin however sighed, but he didn't look sorry in the slightest. "I'm sorry Neville, it was necessary"

"I'm not going to betray you" He snapped, no one trusted him.

"We have to take precautions. I hope you will understand this shortly" Lupin said softly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and addressed Lupin. "Is he awake?"  
>"He hasn't slept. I don't think he can" Lupin replied, he looked deeply concerned.<p>

Silence as Malfoy only nodded, his arms hanging awkwardly at his side. "I'll go and get him"

Neville was really confused now as he watched the conversation in silence.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Malfoy turned and regarded him carefully. "Everything has a price. The Dark Lord is no exception."

"So I really am here to negotiate a trade?" Neville questioned, what could Voldemort possibly want more than revenge.

He felt slightly hopeful for the first time all evening. He might actually get Ron and Hermione out alive.

The feeling however didn't last long, as it was ripped away from Neville as his reality shattered.

When Malfoy had stated they were going to see a dead man, Neville hadn't really expected it to be so literal.

His eyes locked onto someone he never thought he would see again, but sure enough a very much alive Harry Potter was standing directly behind the Slytherin.

Having found himself in the identical situation many months ago, it was odd to be digesting the same scenario again. Neville's insides had tensed, his stomach was knotted and uncomfortable as he stared at Harry with a mixture of disbelief and building anger. Resentment was also simmering as he opened his mouth and found he had nothing to say. Harry looked relatively well, although the shadows under his eyes had hardly decreased.

Harry it seemed was content in remaining silent, barely acknowledging Neville as he focused his attention on Malfoy.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, he looked like he'd just woken up, his hair was sticking up oddly and he was dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt.

"Not yet midnight" Malfoy responded quietly.

It was all too real, too horribly familiar that Neville did the only thing that came to him.

"What the hell?" He demanded, eyes flashing as he glared at Harry. He should have been relieved, he should have been happy, but all that was running through him was shock.

The guilt he had had to endure at Harry's death. All the questions with no answers as he struggled to work out if he could have changed anything. Even Ron and Hermione's lies were coursing through him, consuming him in nothing but rage.

"Look Longbottom-" Malfoy started his eyes hard.

"Shut up" Neville cut across the blonde, he didn't care what anyone else had to say. He wanted answers from Harry.

Harry had died, he could remember it clearly, picture it every night in his dreams as he was forced to relive the moment all hope had died. All those emotions he had been forced to endure when they had buried Harry deep in the ground.

"So your funeral was faked?" He demanded, barely keeping hold of his emotions.

If anything Harry only flicked his eyes towards him, an expression not even registering on his face.

"Yes" He replied.

Neville had forgotten how direct Harry had been but this didn't settle his nerves.

"Why?" He gritted out. There were so many questions buzzing around his head, they were all overwhelming as he tried to order them.

Harry blinked, but again it wasn't him who answered.

"It was to protect Harry from You Know Who" Lupin explained, he was watching the situation with an obvious wary look upon his face. "Please Neville, we had to take precautions"

Neville's insides churned. Blaise had known, he had hinted as much to Malfoy just before they had left his home. Which meant only one thing.

"But the Dark Lord knew you were alive anyway?" He countered.

At least Harry reacted this time as he nodded.

Neville didn't know how to feel, Harry's reactions were so similar to how he remembered. He wanted to yell accusations, tear into him for leaving him in the dark. But it was Harry's whole character and demeanour that threw him off balance, leaving him standing there uncertain and confused.

If Harry was still broken then who was Neville to confront him, it immediately left him feeling slightly stupid, and a little at a loss in what to do.

Surely after all these months Harry would have gotten better, time would have healed his wounds.

"What happened?" He finally managed to push out, his mouth felt sore and dry.

Harry still didn't speak so Malfoy filled in.

"Potter can't die"

"I'd noticed" Neville stated almost bitterly.

"No you misunderstand" Malfoy continued. "Potter can't die while the Dark Lord lives"

Neville frowned at this, that was certainly not what he'd expected to here. "What?"

"The details aren't important" Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "But anyway Potter lived, and now the Dark Lord has finally managed to act upon it"

Whatever Malfoy had said it seemed to trigger a reaction from Harry as his expression shifted in an instant from indifferent to annoyed.

"How does any of this help Ron and Hermione?" He questioned. He barely flicked his eyes over Neville as if he wasn't worth regarding. "We're wasting time" He stated coldly.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but he froze, suddenly closing it as he surveyed Harry with an odd look, something had clearly interrupted the Slytherin's train of thought.

There was a moments silence as Harry and Malfoy stared at each other, as if sizing each other up. But Malfoy broke eye contact first, as his face paled.

"He's changed" Malfoy noted, he looked wary.

Neville it seemed missed the relevance or the urgency of the situation but it still unnerved him to see Malfoy acting nervous.

Harry however responded at once, his mouth splitting into a cold grin, his eyes shinning mercilessly.

"Well done Malfoy" He whispered, stepping up to him instantly. They were so close that the Slytherin had nowhere to back into, the wall blocked his way.

Harry had a horrible hungry short of look to him, as if he wasn't all there.

Malfoy and Lupin drew their wands locking them both on Harry.

Harry's mouth curled up into such a familiar sinister smile as he looked almost bored now, stepping away from Malfoy in an instant before he looked towards Neville.

"Harry" Lupin warned a hard edge to his voice.

Neville couldn't help but feel unnerved as he raised his own wand automatically.

Harry paused and tilted his head, his eyes alight with cold amusement.

"Did you miss me?" That voice, it was mocking and was definitely not the Harry he remembered.

"What is happening?" Neville whispered, his eyes darting to the anxious faces of Lupin and Malfoy. They still were alert and not taking their eyes off Harry.

Neville didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to accept the facts. There was nothing left of Harry in that cold expression. All Neville was reminded of was Tom and it disturbed him to the core.

He took a step forwards, he had to know for sure.

Harry only watched amused, as if itching for a reaction.

"Be careful Neville" Lupin warned.

"But you were destroyed, Tom was destroyed" Neville whispered.

Harry's eyes only darkened at this. "Funny, Ginny said the same thing"

"What happened to Ginny?" Neville hurried anxiously, glancing towards the others for guidance. He hadn't seen the youngest Weasley in months, they truly had fallen out of touch.

"She's fine" Lupin explained, his voice a little to sharp as if there was something he wasn't sharing.

Neville's panic was already coming through, it turned his stomach as he tried to understand.

"This isn't possible" Neville shook his head. "The Horcrux was destroyed"

"Are you sure Longbottom?" Harry only stated, smirking as he crossed his arms.

Neville down right ignored him as he focused all his attention onto Malfoy. "Damn it, what the hell happened?"

However it wasn't Malfoy who answered.

"You have heard of the concept of a split mind?"

Neville spun round recognising that sinister tone of voice as his heart plummeted.

Lupin had been the unusual person to see Malfoy with, so he didn't know why he was more shocked to see his old headmaster move into the room. Snape had been splashed across the media for months, after Voldemort had lost his immortality, the truth about everything had been laid out for all to see.

It had taken Neville a great deal of reflection to truly get where Snape's loyalties had been, Dumbledore's staged murder was not something he had expected to have to cope with. So it was a struggle to be staring at the dark haired man who still looked identical to last he saw.

Snape stepped across the room in one fluid movement, not even acknowledging Neville again as he moved past him, his target was Harry. But he never stood a chance as Snape caught a firm grasp of his shoulder.

In an instant Harry had gone from calm and in control to such haunted tired eyes. He pretty much collapsed as Lupin moved forwards to steady him. Whatever Snape had done it had been effective.

Lupin moved Harry over to the chair as he sank into it.

Harry's eyes darted around as if not aware of his surroundings, it took a moment before his gaze settled on Neville.

Neville stared numbly at him before he turned back to Snape.

"I've heard of it" He said bluntly. "You're seriously not considering-"

Snape cut him off sharply. "Potter experienced something terrible. His other persona which you have just witnessed is his method of coping with the situation, with his past."

"His other persona?" Neville repeated.

"Initially I was teaching Potter to clear his mind" Snape explained, "For the most part it was effective, teaching him to overcome his negative memories."

Neville stared at Harry as he spoke, his apparently dead friend only looked drained, as if he wasn't quite present in the room, his green eyes staring blankly.

"You mean his insanity?"

Snape nodded curtly. "Yes. However Potter's mind in turn adapted to try and recover. He effectively separated himself into two individual personalities. One half he is relatively harmless and resembles someone similar to the Harry Potter you knew."

It was odd to be talking about Harry in front of him, particularly with Harry listening. Although Neville got the distinct impression that it wouldn't matter either way.

"The Harry Potter I knew?" He questioned anxiously.

"He is not what he used to be before he was captured, but you cannot say he is the same person you knew last year. He is a mixture of the two. His other half however, his developed persona is something entirely different" Snape explained, as he drew out what was clearly a calming potion from his robes. He handed it to Lupin wordlessly who only moved across to Harry automatically. It seemed this wasn't anything new.

"You mean like Tom?" Neville hedged. He really didn't like where this was going.

Snape nodded curtly.

"Yes and no. He is not Tom, the Horcrux although destroyed was influencing Potters very soul daily, it's magic was something so evil that it damaged Potter completely. This is the result" He gestured to the broken boy sitting vacantly beside him.

Neville shook his head, this couldn't be happening. Only minutes ago he had been so full of rage, now he was only filled with a bitter taste in his mouth. No wonder Harry hadn't told him, t didn't seem like he was capable to.

Neville was uncomfortable but he was finally beginning to get it.

"So Harry is constantly like two different people?" He confirmed.

"Effectively" Snape answered, he looked like he was analysing Harry's health from where he stood only feet away. "Though it depends on his environment, they tend to trigger depending on his mood"

"Is he still..." Neville swallowed but the question needed asking. "Is Harry still violent?"

"Yes I am" Harry tilted his head to the side in a horribly similar way that he had done a few minutes prior.

Neville hadn't expected Harry to answer and he immediately felt guilty for speaking as if he wasn't there.

"So which one is he-" Neville paused "Sorry, who are you now?" He addressed Harry awkwardly.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he didn't answer.

Thankfully Malfoy took pity on him. "The nice one" He smirked.

As if insult to Neville, Harry reacted, turning to Malfoy with a small grin.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, you seem set on frustrating Longbottom either way" Malfoy counted.

Harry laughed at this, actually laughed. "I would hardly describe myself as nice then"

Neville felt torn, Harry was distinctly making the impression that he wasn't welcome either way.

As if not satisfied with his check up, Snape pulled another potion from his robe.

Harry eyed it anxiously, but he complied.

"Surely there is something you can do?" Neville rushed.

Harry looked at him but clearly decided he didn't want it answering as he cut across Snape.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione yet?"

Neville shook his head, hating the disturbed way Harry was looking at him. He instantly didn't know which persona he preferred, they both seemed wrong. Neither of them suiting Harry at all. Harry had just gotten worse.

"The Dark Lord wanted Longbottom to see you first" Malfoy commented, speaking directly to Harry. "They'll be fine" He added.

"Wait-" Neville was cottoning on fast now, he suddenly realised the significance of him being here. He had been so blind, but now it hit him hard and painfully.

"No" He started, stepping back. "There is no way-"

"You're right" Lupin cut in. "We're not giving the Dark Lord Harry under any circumstance"

Neville felt such a odd sort of relief, but he didn't miss the shared look between Harry and Malfoy.

He tried to ignore it as he asked.

"So if you're not trading Harry why am I here?"

Perhaps Neville was too hopeful that he could get help. Malfoy however shrugged.

"We're stalling for time, what does it look like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours and many cups of coffee later that Neville finally found himself with Malfoy. Harry had been flicking between moods all night and it was only because of Snape's presence did Harry manage to remain relatively stable. Now at least the Gryffindor was sleeping.

Currently the two boys were alone in the unfamiliar kitchen. Of course Neville was still oblivious to his exact location but at least now he knew the reasons behind the secret.

It also explained Hermione's odd behaviour over the last few days. She'd clearly been feeling guilty, but Neville couldn't decide how he felt about it. They had still lied to him, forced him to endure his own mental anguish. If he couldn't blame Harry, he was starting to get annoyed at everyone else for hiding it.

Malfoy was sitting at the kitchen table, much in a similar way that Blaise had done in his own home earlier.

Neville still had many questions that he needed addressing, so as he leaned back against the counter he tried to organise his thoughts.

"Why are you here" Neville asked bluntly. He was way past being polite for the sake of it.

Malfoy's eyes only narrowed. "In case you didn't realise I don't have a home any more" He stated rather coldly.

Neville at once felt stupid but Malfoy continued regardless.

"The Dark Lord has made it very clear what he will do if he ever catches up with me." He replied tersely.

"I know" Neville he only nodded, before adding with a heavy sigh. "Death Eater remember" He motioned towards himself.

Malfoy only looked on silently, his expression sharp, but Neville continued.

"So you aren't here on your own choice?" He pressed.

"I made my choice Longbottom" Malfoy stated coolly. "When I betrayed the Dark Lord"

"I guess" Neville admitted but he was distinctly wound up by the Sytherin's tone towards him. He decided to confront the blonde, he may as well take out his anger on someone "Anyway it's nice to know everyone only give a damn when you actually need something from me" Neville said sarcastically.

Malfoy had the nerve to roll his eyes at this.

"Wow Longbottom, way to miss the point" He muttered.

"Shut up Malfoy"

"No seriously" Malfoy was regarding him like he was a scowled school kid. "Are you actually feeling bitter that no one bothered to tell you that Potter was alive?"

Neville shot the Slytherin a look. "I thought that was obvious"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You really are that stupid. You spend the majority of your time with the Dark Lord. Don't you think that's reason enough not to tell you?"

"It wasn't always like that" Neville retorted.

"Perhaps, but it was still on a need to know basis. What right do you think you have above others to be told the truth?"

Neville scowled at this as he refused to answer, instead he pressed on with his next question.

"So who else knows about Harry?" He had a bitter taste in his mouth as if he wouldn't like what he was about to be told.

Malfoy dived straight in away.

"The Weasley's, Granger, everyone here and most of the Order"

"Who's in the Order?"

"The minister to name one" Malfoy answered easily.

Neville actually felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, as his jaw dropped.

"Kingsley knows about Harry?" He gaped. That he had not expected, not after all the speeches the minister had done just after Harry's death. To now know that the whole thing had been faked made Neville feel oddly queasy.

Malfoy shrugged as if not phased at all. "I'm guessing that's the reason he pulled you from duty. He probably didn't want you to make the choice"

"What choice?"

Malfoy didn't answer at first, he looked almost condescending, as if Neville should have worked it out by now. However he relented as he spoke quietly.

"Whether you're going to do the trade or not"

Neville frowned at this. "I thought I wasn't trading Harry. Lupin said-"  
>"What Lupin said is the general opinion of the Order" Malfoy cut across him bluntly. "That does not reflect Potter's decision. Nor should it yours, you're meant to be unbiased aren't you?"<p>

That was relatively true, that's why Neville made such a good negotiator. Both the ministry and Voldemort trusted him, to an extent. He was meant to be detached from the whole situation.

"You know I'm not" Neville replied. "And I hardly think Harry, in his state of mind, should be able to make this decision."

"Weasley and Granger will die if no one cooperates" Malfoy continued, not sparing Neville's turmoil.

Neville's head was racing, could Ron and Hermione really be saved if Harry gave up his life for them.

"I won't trade" Neville shook his head. "The Order are right. We cannot give the Dark Lord Harry." As horrible as it was to admit, he knew Ron and Hermione would agree with him.

Malfoy was looking at him coldly now, as if he had made the wrong decision.

"Anyway, it's not really me you should be talking to" Malfoy stated slowly after a slight pause.

"This involves Potter more than anyone" He continued.

"I thought Harry was sleeping?" Neville asked.

Malfoy laughed at this, it was sharp and his look darkened. "I'm fairly sure he won't mind being woken up. Unless you want him to relive stabbing Granger again?"

Neville really hoped he was joking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately Harry was awake. The Gryffindor was sitting on a large bed, fully clothed above the covers. It didn't even look like he had tried to sleep. Although if Malfoy's words were anything to go by Neville couldn't blame him.

"Sorry" He started as he hovered by the open door. "Do you mind?" He gestured entering.

It made no sense, but Neville was nervous. If Harry truly flicked across to his Tom like persona then he still had his wand, it would be easily enough to counter Harry. He just didn't like to acknowledge that it was a thing at all.

He would have expected after all these months that Harry would have recovered, so it was a huge unease that he was stepping cautiously into the room.

Harry only nodded and watched on with tired eyes.

Malfoy had been right about one thing. He should at least listen to what Harry had to say, Ron and Hermione meant everything to him. So he tried to push away his lingering doubts as he addressed him carefully. He just hoped he was talking to the slightly more sane persona.

"What would you do if it were you?"

Harry tilted his head and Neville was surprised to see a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's easy"

Neville blinked, this situation was anything but easy.

"I'm not worth saving" Harry continued.

This took Neville aback, as he gaped, almost at a lost at Harry's explanation.

"Don't say that, of course you are" Neville bit out.

Harry shot him a cold look at this, as if he had no right to disagree.

"Compared to Ron and Hermione of course I'm not. They have families who loves and care about them" He argued.

"Everyone cares for you too Harry" Neville counted.

Harry's laugh was cold and hollow. "I see how they look at me, the Order that is" He added bitterly. "With pity and disgust. I have to be supervised constantly, make sure I don't stab them all in their sleep, I am a reliability."

"So?" Neville counted. "Why does that make your life any less?"

Harry didn't miss a beat.

"Because Ron and Hermione can still make something of themselves. I was born to die, straight from the start."

Neville swallowed uncomfortably, he hadn't expected this to be easy.

"But Voldemort can't kill you, you'll be in torment for the rest of eternity"

Harry sighed. "Neville, don't you get it. I am in torment. Whether I am here or with the Dark Lord it will not change much. Ron and Hermione deserve their freedom"

Neville didn't believe this, Voldemort had ways to make everything more painful, so he expressed this warily.

"I don't think it'll just be mental pain this time" Neville whispered.

Harry's eyes narrowed, almost mockingly. "You think I care?"

"I don't think you understand the full implications of Voldemort imprisoning you again"

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"No I don't, but surely that's better. Send a madman back into hell and keep him insane. Or throw away two extra lives just encase I get better?"

Neville had no reply to this, so he asked quietly.

"You really want to get Ron and Hermione out?"

If Neville was to truly consider this, he had to be sure.

Harry only gave him a sad smile and a shrug.

"Without them there won't be anything left of me to save. Their deaths will be pointless and I will deteriorate."

Neville only shook his head, he was so tired. It seemed Harry was set on the idea.

"I'm asking you a favour Neville" Harry continued quietly. "Get me out of here, let me make my own decision. This is my life and therefore my choice."

"I can't let you walk into this" Neville argued weakly. "Specially considering your mental health. The Dark Lord will surely force the bad side of your split personality out."

Harry sighed heavily. "Look Neville. I'm more then aware of what he is capable of. I know that if I go to him I won't be the same person any more." He paused, shifting anxiously before continuing slowly. "If Ron and Hermione die then I don't think I'll have the strength to go on"

"You are strong Harry" Neville insisted. "And we will find a way to get them out"

"No" Harry shook his head, eyes haunted. "You don't understand. If they die then I don't think I'll ever be able to control it again. I won't be who I am now"

"You don't know that" Neville countered. "You seem to be doing okay now" He added encouragingly.

Harry laughed at this, as if Neville had made a joke.

"Look, if you're not going to help me then I will find a way to get past the Order" Harry stated as his expression shifted back to determined.

"You mean with Malfoy's help?"

Harry nodded. "It will take longer. It's just far safer for everyone involved if we do the trade through you. Ron and Hermione's lives will be guaranteed."

Neville hated to admit that Harry had a very good point here. It would only add unnecessary risks and complications otherwise.

"Just please promise to consider it" Harry asked, he looked as drained as Neville felt.

It was too much.

Neville only nodded sharply and moved outside the room. He leaned against the wall exhausted, rubbing his hands across his face. He had promised Harry he would at least think about it, so he could at least do this. It felt odd to be responsible for his friends lives. He had done it all the time in his day to day job, but to actually have to be the one to decide if the trade happened was a different matter entirely.

He felt nauseous, Ron and Hermione would die and it would be his fault, simply for refusing Voldemort and Harry. He didn't know if he could cope with that.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Neville returned home he had never felt so mentally drained before. Although it had taken constant arguing in his own head he now knew what his decision would be.

Even after all this time he stance was exactly the same as when he had been at school and nothing would change this.

Fortunately Blaise was still waiting, in fact the death eater had fallen asleep on his sofa.

Neville kicked it hard, not caring in the slightest when Blaise jolted up alarmed, wand at the ready.

"Come on" Neville bit out. "Let's go"

Blaise surveyed him carefully. It was odd to find out that so many people knew what was probably the wizarding worlds greatest secret.

"So you now know?" Blaise asked cautiously "About Potter?" He added.

Neville didn't say anything, only stared at the boy coldly before turning and leaving, not even waiting for him to catch up.

He better get this over with. Maybe if he was quick enough he could knock Blaise out as soon as they entered Malfoy manor. Then he would be free to seek out Ron and Hermione, perhaps they would stand a chance.

This plan however went straight out the window as soon as they stepped into the large entrance hall. At least three death eaters were waiting for them, wands drawn and masks on.

Voldemort had clearly pre-empted that move.

Trying not to curse, Neville moved forwards, well aware that with every step he was condemning his friends to death.

So it was with a deep breath that he continued forwards and into the room where Voldemort awaited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort had been waiting all night. Of course this was only the beginning of his plans, but he had a odd sort of satisfaction. He knew everything was falling into place, so neatly and ready for the next step.

Longbottom had returned, which meant only one thing.

The boy had his head held high, his eyes already full of defiance as he failed to drop to his knees in respect.

But Voldemort didn't care, he had waited so long for this moment.

"I trust you now know the full extent of this situation?" Voldemort hissed, he could barely contain his own excitement, Longbottom had clearly made contact with Potter. It was obvious as the boy tensed, clearly running high on pitiful emotions. To discover that Potter was alive after all this time had shaken his death eater greatly.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Longbottom asked firmly. It was amusing really, the fact that the boy ever considered he had any power here. During negotiations Voldemort often humoured him but now everything was different.

Voldemort was too impatient, Longbottom stood before him with the answers already stored in his head.

He moved suddenly, catching the boy off guard as he dove easily into his death eaters mind.

Without care, he ripped through his memories violently. The process was clearly suffocating and this was illustrated so beautifully as Longbottom's eyes rolled back in his head.

Voldemort easily assaulting every inch of Longbottom's thoughts as he controlled them, ignoring unnecessary events as he picked at the ones he desired.

It was all to easy as Potter appeared suddenly, locked in Longbottom's past.

Voldemort could feel his possessiveness as he focused eyes on him for the first time since the boys apparent death.

The Dark Lord wanted to capture ever moment, all the details as everything was explained. He had been aware that Potter had been alive but never had he been granted more. It was fascinating as he pushed deeper, feeling Longbottom's own conflicting troubles about what he now had to do.

Voldemort drew out of his mind violently causing Longbottom's knees to buckle as he collapsed onto the floor. He had everything he needed.

"Interesting" Voldemort murmured, his own expression was alight with something horribly sinister. Potter's damaged personality was not something he had expected to find. Weasley and Granger had frustratingly mastered the art of Occulemacy, clearly to protect Potter's existence from others. So it was very rewarding to observe the boy now, to see how Potter had developed since escaping.

And his source too had failed to mention this. Voldemort's mouth curled into a smirk, it was almost like a gift, waiting for him to pick apart.

The Dark Lord would certainly use this to his advantage. If anything it made the next part of his plan easier by far.

"Bring me the mudblood" Voldemort hissed.

Yaxley who was masked bowed deeply, hurrying away in an instant. Longbottom had only had a brief glimpse of Potter, he would need to gain more information elsewhere.

Longbottom was trying to recover and it seemed the boy had only just managed to regain his bearings when Yaxley re-emerged, Granger following mutely.

She had tears stained down her face and had what was very noticeably blood dripping down her arm. Longbottom actually blanched when he saw what had been carved into her flesh, his mouth falling open, as if he had something to say but failing to find the words.

Bellatrix had had her fun, her knifes skills were renowned among his prisoners and Voldemort could hardly deny her the pleasure.

_Mudblood_

Voldemort smirked, impressed by Bellatrix's handy work.

The mudblood didn't speak, at least she had manners, her head was dipped down and she was shaking violently, her hair and clothes were covered in dirt and her wrists chained together.

Bellatrix pushed her forwards a wonderful gleam in her eyes, Granger stumbled and a whimper escaped her lips.

Longbottom really seemed to be struggling with the girls situation, but that was to be expected. The boy often failed to hide his true emotions when he dealt with the dark lords prisoners.

"Are you okay?" Longbottom whispered towards Granger.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously, he would have to deal with Longbottom when this was done.

Bellatrix snapped her attention to him.

"Know your place Longbottom" Bellatrix taunted, holding her own wand tenderly looking hungrily towards him. She flicked her eyes towards her Lord, as if to seek permission to act.

Voldemort ignored them as he turned his attention to Granger.

She was still shaking, whether it be from fear or cold but she would not meet his eye regardless.

The Dark Lord tilted his head curiously, clearly intrigued about what he had uncovered.

"What is wrong with Potter?" He hissed.

Granger bit her lip and shook her head, clearly not wanting to say a word but not finding her courage to say so.

Voldemort only nodded.

Bellatrix's curse ripped through Granger's body as she crumpled to the floor, screams ringing through the chamber.

Longbottom it seemed was unable to cope.

He automatically made to move, his own wand in his hand but Bellatrix was quicker.

"Careful Longbottom" She taunted, curse ready.

"What is wrong with Potter?" Voldemort repeated coldly, as if they hadn't been interrupted, he was getting impatient.

The girl was intelligent, she would know that Longbottom had delivered Voldemort all the information that the Order had been so desperate on hiding. There was no point in keeping her silence.

"Harry, he's damaged" Granger whispered.

Voldemort smirked.

"S...Snape has done everything he can but-" Tears were pouring down her face. "There is nothing we can do" She finished distraught. Granger was kneeling on the floor now, having barely found the energy to pick herself back up.

Longbottom opened his mouth, as if to offer comfort, but the boy fell silent as Voldemort shot him a warning look.

"Does Potter still try to hurt you?" Voldemort enquired, his intense eyes locked onto Granger's trembling form.

"Yes" She whispered, violent shakes running up her body. "H...Harry...he has to be constantly supervised. He's not allowed a wand" She replied weakly.

Voldemort felt greatly satisfied, his plan would truly be flawless. As soon as he had the boy.

His lips curled into a disturbing smile.

"Good" he hissed, Granger's conformation had been reassuring.

Voldemort turned his attention to Longbottom who had to draw his eyes away from the mudblood. The girls arm was dripping more blood, leaving behind a small pool of red.

Longbottom it seemed was already prepared as he pre-empted the question.

"I am not trading anyone" He said sharply, holding his resolve pathetically.

"You trade in lives all the time Longbottom" Voldemort sneered. "Why the sense of morality now"

"Don't you dare" Longbottom retorted fiercely, sparks flying from his wand. "There is a difference"

Bellatrix's high pitched laugh echoed throughout the room.

Voldemort smirked sharing a look with his death eater, he was amused with the boys dilemma. "Enlighten me"

Longbottom swallowed uncomfortably. "Innocent lives are worth saving, trading their lives for death eaters or information is not the same as sending Harry to the slaughter." He argued.

"So you would condemn Weasley and the mudblood?" Voldemort taunted, eyes alight.

"A life for a life" He retorted fiercely. "It's not my choice to make."

He certainly wasn't looking towards the mudblood, as if trying to forget it was her who would die from this decision.

"Two lives for one" Voldemort corrected. "I would have thought your job was to keep a low number of casualties."

He knew the boy would have to comply. To disobey him would not be allowed, and if needed Voldemort had ways to persuade his death eater.

"I won't play any part in this." He whispered.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed. Longbottom's lungs burst as he screamed, squirming unnaturally as Granger watched on in horror. Her own pleas weak and pathetic as she begged for him to stop.

Bellatrix dealt with her easily, cursing the mudblood into silence as Voldemort caused Longbottom to suffer.

Voldemort would not stand for disobedience, not now, not when everything was so nearly in place. Longbottom would not deny Lord Voldemort his right under any circumstance.

He would have Potter.

"As I'm feeling generous, you have twelve hours to reconsider" He hissed coldly as he released Longbottom from his curse.

Longbottom was breathing heavily, exhausted from his punishment, so it annoyed Voldemort when he remained firm.

"That's not going to happen" Longbottom snapped.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously as he honed in one his prey "We shall see"

It was time for Longbottom to really understand who he was dealing with.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Neville couldn't sleep. He had been practically thrown from Malfoy manor, as if deemed unworthy until he cooperated. Regardless of his intentions to keep Harry safe, he couldn't get Hermione's begging eyes out of his head.

The minister had already said it would be impossible to get them out alive, and time again was running out, as were Neville's options.

Although it had been the early hours, Neville had still gone into the ministry. Currently Kingsley was his only way of contacting the Order but unfortunately he hadn't been in.

So Neville was lying restlessly on his sofa, staring up vacantly at his own ceiling in the darkness. He couldn't cope with all this waiting, not when the stakes were so high.

Ron and Hermione's lives were ticking away, would he really do nothing. The amount of times others had said it had not been his choice to make, but by effectively by not doing anything he wasn't making one at all. Were they really just going to die.

His own head swan again, his thoughts reckless and confused. Thanks to Voldemort's conditions, Neville still had time to spare. Regaining his strength and attempting to break into the manor was really the only viable option. Maybe even the Order would be able to help, although unlikely. The house was so well protected.

And then there was footsteps. Neville bolted up, his ears listening intently as he gripped his wand. His vision blurred as his head rushed, and it took a moment to get his bearings.

"Kingsley?" Neville squinted through the darkness, sure enough the old auror was unmistakeably silhouetted in the darkness. Dawn was just breaking judging by the dim light on the horizon.

In response the minister flicked his wand illuminating them both in a gentle glow. Blinking slowly Neville's stomach twisted from his initial shock to an uncomfortable confusion, something had happened.

"Neville-" Kingsley's voice was quiet and lacked it's booming command he was used to hearing. It at once unsettled him as his unease developed rapidly.

"What happened?" Neville's immediately thought that Ron and Hermione had been killed, his next was that Voldemort had managed to infiltrate the Order anyway.

But in reality the news was much worse.

Kingsley was looking solemn.

"I need you to come with me immediately. I am also going to insist upon a search of your premises." Kingsley's voice was firm but still oddly gentle.

"What? Why?" Neville burst out, he didn't like this rising tension. It sounded like something was being kept from him.

"It is for your own safety." The minister expanded. "Your life is in danger"

Neville blinked, not understanding. Voldemort clearly needed him alive still so for Kingsley to be so concerned was odd.

Neville nodded slowly, wondering if he would be taken back to where Harry would be "Okay, where are we going?"

Kingsley's expression was unreadable, but his voice gave away his grief.

"St. Mungo's, I'm so sorry Neville. Your parents have been murdered."

It was if someone had ripped out his gut.

**I'm concerned that Neville currently being the main character isn't really what a lot of people enjoy. I certainly prefer writing Harry and Voldemort chapters but to setup this story Neville is necessary. This will change when we get into the plot and I hope you will understand. Anyway sorry for spilling my thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Neville felt numb, nothing registered but his unbearable grief. Kingsley had practically steered him all the way to St. Mungo's, a firm supportive grip on his shoulder.

His mother and father were lying perfectly still, as if they were sleeping, dressed in their night clothes and eyes shut.

Neville was trembling, as his tears broke through washing down his face. He had always had the delusion that they would get better. Healing was always improving, particularly due to the number of new species of plants being discovered.

He moved his shaking hands forwards, flinching when he realised his mum was ice cold. Maybe if he hadn't been so caught up in the war, trying to make a difference then he would have refocused his priorities, even found a cure, but all he had now was nothing.

Despair was overwhelming as his blurry eyes darted over her lifeless face. Even though she had been sleeping, it pained him to see her expression as vacant in death as she had been in life.

Neville should have been prepared for this, he'd sat by their bedsides often enough, and they still didn't know he was there.

Time passed slowly as he found it impossible to move. He seemed to be convinced that the longer he waited the better he would feel.

However it wasn't long before furious anger consumed him, overpowering his grief, white hot and irrational as he steadied his grip on his wand. He knew what he had to do.

He spun up, and came face to face with Kingsley.

"Move out of the way" Neville growled.

The minister had no right to stop him.

"Neville" Kingsley started. "I must insist you do not confront the Dark Lord"

At least he was being honest and blunt. Neville had half expected Kingsley to lie to him, to gloss over what had truly occurred.

"Move" He repeated, his could barely control himself as sparks flew.

"I will not stop you" Kingsley said slowly, his deep voice did nothing to calm Neville's nerves. "Please just reconsider, you will risk your own life"

"I don't care" Neville hissed, ignoring the concerned eyes baring down on him. He couldn't take it any more, he had to hurt someone.

Kingsley didn't move, only watched as Neville side stepped him and made his way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville had half expected the gates of Malfoy manor to hold him out, but he passed through easily. He didn't care about any sort of protocol, he wouldn't have waited for Blaise, he just had to act.

Neville burst into the main chamber, wand drawn and vision blurry.

Voldemort was still there, seemingly waiting for his arrival as usual.

Neville was so consumed in grief, his own emotions wild and dangerous as he carelessly tried to curse the Dark Lord, his wand jerking down in a fit of curses. They never made their target.

He had been expected, obviously as death eaters lined the room, but Neville had long since lost reasoning and logic. He just wanted to kill.

Another curse sailed out from the darkness, aimed so perfectly as they countered his own and disarmed him in seconds.

Neville would have resorted to running at Voldemort, kicking and punching but again it was all too easy as someone moved out and grabbed his arms. A bulky masked death eater gripped locked them behind his back, holding him firmly.

He knew he was emotionally compromised, that he was most likely going to die, so Neville did the only option that was left to him.

"I will kill you" He screamed, trashing hopelessly. His muscles felt weak, his whole body exhausted. "I will kill you" He repeated wildly spit flying from his mouth.

He just wanted to inflict as much damage as he could.

Voldemort sat unphased, his wand held loosely in his grip as he raised a mocking eyebrow.

"People are weak" Voldemort hissed, before he fixed Neville with a hard stare. "Sometimes they just die"

This was confirmation enough.

"Shut up" Neville screamed. "Just shut up"

Voldemort only tutted, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Shh" Bellatrix cooed stepping out from the shadows, a sadistic smile on her face. "Missing Mummy and Daddy?" She sung gently.

If Neville hadn't been restrained he would have tried to throttle her. It took all his energy to muster up the strength to ask.

"Was it you?" He had to know.

"Of course not" Bellatrix suddenly scowled. "You think I can just walk into St. Mungo's?"

At least Neville felt a little tension leave him.

"Who then?" He snarled.

"It is irrelevant" Voldemort answered, his expression deadly as he stood. He had lost all his patience.

Neville switched his attention back to him.

"You just destroyed one of the few leverage's over me" Neville mocked, his voice so cold and fierce. He was being reckless, Voldemort would surely dispose of him now but he couldn't find the will to care.

"Now you will never get Harry" He spat, feeling almost victorious in his conflicted state.

Voldemort however didn't even register an emotion, it seemed this wasn't a concern. Instead he was concentrating on something else. It was a small item which was hovering just in front of him, held up by his own wand as it spun gently in the air.

"Do you know what this is?" Voldemort's asked coldly.

It looked like a ring, but Neville didn't recognise it, he ground his jaw shut not wanting to give Voldemort the satisfaction of his blank response.

Voldemort's expression however was deadly as his red eyes focused in on it. "It was one of my most treasured possessions" He hissed.

Neville swallowed as he realised its importance. "A Horcrux" He breathed.

"Interestingly it has other properties." Voldemort commented, the ring was still spinning. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Neville didn't want him to but it seemed he had no choice.

His death eaters appeared restless, as if eager to watch the scene with fascination.

"Albus Dumbledore" Voldemort breathed.

Neville looked on furiously as the ring abruptly spun three times.

Out of the air a transparent figure was appearing, it seemed to morph into existence through screaming as it thrashed. Seemingly trying to fight Voldemort's unrelenting pull.

Whatever it was, It was so distorted as if stretched out too thin, it was a grotesque form of unnaturalness.

Neville was chilled to the core, nothing could have prepared him, as he stared on in shock.

Dumbledore's soul was lingering in the realm of the living, seemingly anchored by Voldemort's ring as it twisted in agony.

One thing was so obvious, the soul was in agony, thriving around trying to hook onto anything but the abyss. The old headmaster's eyes were missing there usual shine, in fact they were missing the pupil entirely. Only empty white moved around with transparent lines which could only represent veins.

"Of course" Voldemort mused, staring at Dumbledore's mutilated soul with interest. "This is the result of pulling the soul back regularly, any other soul would still represent something of the human they once were."

Neville could feel the bile rising in his throat, but he couldn't look away or stop Voldemort's horrific description.

Even Dumbledore's once white hair, was now grey, brittle and rotting. In fact his entire being was slowly decaying away.

And then the crucio from the Voldemorts curse ripped through him. Neville fell screaming, his whole body piercing from unrelenting torment. The smallest of convulses caused nothing but unbearable pain as he could do nothing but wait for eternity to pass.

Neville was released as Voldemort advanced upon him. The cold from the stone floor was ripping through him, chilling him to the bone as he shivered uncontrollably. Why was he so weak.

"You have one decision." Voldemort's voice was cold as he gave his command.

"Bring Potter to me and I will reward you, I will allow you to use the stone to see your parents."

Neville stiffened, a horrible mixture of hope and emptiness consuming him.

"And if I refuse?" He whispered.

"I will hold Frank and Alice Longbottom's souls in torment for eternity" There was no trace of mercy in the Dark Lords voice. As if to demonstrate, Voldemort flicked the stone for the briefest of moments, causing painfully familiar faces to flicker into the world of the living.

Neville stopped breathing, his own eyes wide in a horrible wonderment. His options were clear, bring Harry to Voldemort or condemn his parents to hell.

Neville shivered, Dumbledore's haunted empty eyes were imprinted in his mind. He couldn't leave his parents to the same fate, he wouldn't let them rot. They had suffered too much already, at least in death they should be allowed their peace.

"There is no way I can get Harry to you" Neville found himself speaking automatically, he didn't feel like he was there. The fire although casting the room in a cold light did nothing to warm him. He was left feeling only empty as he continued numbly.

"The Order will protect him fiercely" He whispered.

Neville's remaining hope vanished at Voldemort's cruel smirk.

"Perhaps" Voldemort conceded. "Although from what I understand, Draco Malfoy is lenient towards Potters wish, who are you to deny him?"

It just wasn't fair. To give Harry to Voldemort was inhuman, but a chance to save his parents from endless unrest was worth considering. Perhaps he would even gain an opportunity to save Dumbledore's rotting soul.

Would he really favour the dead over the living. He was feeling so nauseous, his head so stuffy as he tried to steady his breathing.

Perhaps Neville was being naive, too hopeless in his anxiety to come up with a reasonable solution.

"I'll see what I can do" Neville answered in barely a whisper, it wasn't a promise but from Voldemort's widening grin the Dark Lord appeared satisfied.  
>He weighed up his options feeling his decisions being ripped from him, no ideas where coming to him, he couldn't shake his parents vacant expressions, nor Dumbledore's pleading vacant eyes.<p>

There really nothing he could do to prevent this, perhaps Harry was right. Maybe he wasn't worth saving, not when the other stakes were so high.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was with shaky legs that Neville made it back home. He had no desire to face anyone right now, regardless of his responsibility to inform his Gran about his parents.

He had never truly known them, but that didn't make it any less painful. The empty hole consuming him wouldn't let up.

Neville staggered to the sink, his body was shaking uncontrollably, cold and numb. He barely glanced at his own wreck of a reflection as he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach.

Dumbledore had pierced directly into his soul as if consuming and desperate for a grasp on reality.

Neville blinked, trying to regain control as his head spun.

The bathroom door opened. "Neville?"

Still crouched over the sink, Neville twisted his pale face round to squint at the familiar blond.

"Hey-" He started before he had to turn back in an effort not to throw up again.

Luna moved over to him, her wand clearing away the remains of Neville's stomach.

He didn't have time to thank her before a cold towel was pressed against his forehead.

"Come on" She pressed gently pulling his arm. "I'll make some tea"

Neville allowed himself to be led into his small kitchen as Luna waved her wand setting a fire beneath his large kettle.

She busied herself with the cups as Neville sank into his kitchen chair. His vision was shaking.

He had only just managed to calm himself when Luna pushed the hot tea into his clammy hands.

"What happened?" She pressed her expression completely serious. "Are Ron and Hermione okay?"

Neville managed to nod his head.

He hadn't realised she would be out of St. Mungo's so soon, but it was a relief to see her well with not even a scratch in sight.

"Dumbledore" He whispered, It was the only word that Neville could get out.

"It's all wrong" Neville stuttered, his eyes wide and pleading as he gazed at his friend desperate for help she could not give.

He swallowed uncomfortably. "His soul, Dumbledore's soul." The bile was rising in his throat once more.

Luna looked lost as she shook her head confused.

"Dumbledore's soul is trapped in this world" He finally managed to get out.

"Like a ghost?" Luna hedged, her brow furrowing.

"No, Voldemort is keeping his soul trapped, he has this thing...I don't know Luna but you could tell Dumbledore was in pain. It's not natural, it's all wrong"

His parents body flashed before his eyes, but he held himself still.

Luna regarded him curiously. "An object of some sort that keeps souls in the realm of the living?"

Neville was shocked by how accurate her description was, he nodded in conformation. Why wasn't she as terrified as he was.

"Sounds like the resurrection stone" She summed up, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully.

"The what?" Neville drew a blank.

"From the Tale of the three brothers" She mused quietly as she pushed his own cup of tea gently towards his mouth encouraging him to take a sip.

Neville opened his mouth automatically to respond. It took him awhile to realise he couldn't contradict her, she was right. The stone described was exactly the same, capable of summoning the dead but not completely. Dumbledore's tormented soul was a testament to that.

"I wonder if the Dark Lord has the other Hallows?" Luna continued absently.

"The what?" Now Luna had lost him, but he wanted to know. Anything to distract him from reality.

"The Deathly Hallows" Luna whispered, smiling warmly. "That is the real name given to the three objects from the tale, to unit them makes one master of death"

Neville blinked at this, he didn't know that.

"Wait you're saying that if the Dark Lord unites these objects he cannot die?" Neville guessed, that would be really bad.

"If you put it literally." Luna hummed, her expression was vacant as if Neville was interrupting a deep thought process.

"Wait rewind, Voldemort can't seriously have the resurrection stone" Neville started. "It doesn't exist, it's just from a story. The Hallows can't exist, non of them can"

Luna took a sip of her tea. "Where do you think the story came from? The Elder wand exists so why not the other two?"

Neville was getting lost again, but he was still desperate to latch onto something.

"How do you know the Elder wand exists?" He prompted warily.

"Father's a seeker of the Hallows, he knows all about them" She summed up happily.

Neville thankfully felt his doubts increasing, it would be horrific to find that these items existed and were in Voldemort's hands.

"The Elder wand has a very bloody history" She continued. "Many witches and wizards have killed to have it"

"Even so" Neville reasoned still unsure. "Voldemort can't have the stone, it just doesn't add up"

"Why doesn't it?" Luna asked genuinely intrigued. "You saw Dumbledore's soul yourself, I think that is the most logical conclusion to draw"

Neville didn't want to admit it.

"After all" Luna continued which definitely didn't help settle his nerves. "You Know Who's Horcrux's were meant to keep him immortal. It makes sense he would be seeking out alternate methods to survive"

"So you think it's likely that Voldemort has the Elder wand and the Cloak of invisibility as well?"

Luna nodded "It's certainly possible"

Neville gave her a sceptical look.

"This is mad" He replied. His whole night had been mad.

"Actually I think it's quite exciting" Luna smiled. "I've never been on a Hallow hunt before"

Neville however shook his head, the enormity of what was happening was resurfacing, he couldn't hide it any longer.

Luna had been looking at him brightly, but her expression suddenly fell, as if she had wanted nothing more then to be swept up in the moment, but had lost the momentum.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" She whispered.

Neville couldn't take it any more, instead of answering he blurted out his anguish.

"Luna" He whispered. "My parents are dead"

In an instant she dropped her tea, hot liquid splashing over her as the cup shattered. But she didn't seem to notice the scolding liquid burning her skin as Luna's expression broke, hands flying to her face, her eyes were wide and fearful.

"How?" She whispered, "Why?"

"Voldemort thought I needed some persuasion" Neville laughed bitterly. "He said he'd use the stone on my parents"

"You mean to trade Harry?" Luna asked.

Neville jerked his head to stare at Luna, it was if he hadn't seen her before. He had always known she had been perspective but this was something else entirely.

"You knew?" He breathed, betrayal consuming him again. "You that he was alive?"

Luna nodded awkwardly, her face still broken.

"At the graveyard?" Neville pushed. "Even then?" He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"I had a good idea" Luna confirmed carefully. "Actually I was hoping that Hermione would break down and confess everything. That's why I suggested we go there"

Neville stared at this, he hadn't expected the Ravenclaw to be so Slytherin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neville asked, feeling slightly hurt. "That you suspected that Harry was alive?"

"If I had been wrong it would have only hurt you more" Luna replied gently. "You would get your hopes up, remove a lot of your own burden of guilt before it all came crashing back to reality that Harry was still dead."  
>Neville swallowed, this logic made perfect sense.<p>

"So what's happening now?" Luna breathed.

Neville knew he couldn't go back.

"I give Harry to Voldemort" He whispered, there was no going back now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look agitated Longbottom" Malfoy's gaze was resting directly on him. They were once again in the kitchen, all sitting round the breakfast table.

Neville tried desperately not to flick his eyes across to Harry who was sitting silently across from him.

"I'm fine" He snapped.

Lupin who had been making the tea glanced over at them concerned. However he seemed to decide against it as he drew out something much stronger.

"Here" He said, as he pushed a glass of fire whiskey in front of Neville. "It'll help"

Neville didn't move to take it, he only stared past it.

"What's your problem?" Malfoy frowned, taking his own coffee as he stared accusingly at him.

"Draco" Lupin started, this seemed to startle both Harry and Malfoy as they stared up.

"Neville's parents were murdered last night."

He hadn't expected Lupin to know already, in the Order word travelled fast.

Neville would have looked down, away from all their eyes but Harry's reaction caught his eye.

Harry stiffened, his face a complete mask despite his eyes, his fists clenched. Malfoy too looked startled, his eyes darting between him and Harry.

"Excuse me" Harry stated quickly, he moved off the chair and out of the kitchen before Neville could even ask what was wrong.

He hadn't expected such a shocked reaction to his parents deaths. Certainly not from Malfoy, Harry was all over the place but it seemed he had been severely shaken.

"Harry-" Lupin started.

"Leave him" Malfoy cut across, looking over his shoulder, but Lupin only ignored him as he moved out the room.

And then it was just the two of them. Neville had been waiting for the opportunity to speak to Harry and Malfoy in private all morning.

"Look if you don't want to do this-" Malfoy started, his brow furrowed.

"No" Neville cut across the Slytherin. "I'm doing this." He didn't mean to sound so aggressive but it didn't seem to bother Malfoy as he nodded.

"I can get us a window tonight" Malfoy continued, he was still observing Neville carefully. "Is that enough time?"

Neville nodded silently. It would be more then enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

The evening approached far too quickly for comfort. Neville had prepared as best he could, it seemed odd now his decision had been made, but this was what he was used to.

He had never intended to start negotiating trades with Voldemort, in fact it had been an odd sort of progression. Neville had of course had the dark mark branded on his skin, so it had been a surprise when the Dark Lord had just started making a habit of asking for things. Of course it had always benefited the ministry as well, countless lives had also been saved. Just never had Neville been sending someone else into Voldemort's grasp.

Harry was waiting with him in the kitchen once more, it seemed to be the most popular place in the house. Lupin had left mid afternoon but Snape was still present somewhere Neville had yet to explore.

"Aren't the Weasley's round more often?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "They're worried about Ron" He offered.

"Yes, I guess but surely they come to see you?" Neville stated awkwardly.

It was unnerving when Harry didn't reply.

At least he had been replying, Harry had been generally okay to deal with and for the most part communicating more than Neville had been used to.

Malfoy appeared in the doorway bringing an end to the awkward silence. He looked satisfied. "Snape's out" He smirked.

Harry blinked as Neville frowned.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Malfoy grinned. "Drugged him with his own potion. You'd think he'd have realised"

"How long do we have?" It was drawing so close now.

"About an hour. Come on" Malfoy gestured towards the door.

Neville nodded, but he had to check something first.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned, making sure Harry looked him in the eye.

Harry barely responded, his eyes were unseeing as he stared into the corner. It was only the small jerk of his head which confirmed it.

"Okay, put this on" Neville rummaged around in his pocket before he pulled out a long necklace, it had a stone hanging as the pendant.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"It's warded" Neville explained. "The ministry use them when trading people. Ron and Hermione will have identical ones."

"So they make sure nothing funny happens?" Malfoy questioned, looking vaguely interested.

Neville nodded. "Essentially. They only activate if all conditions are met for both sides and then-" He paused anxiously.

"And then we'll swap places?" Harry concluded as he examined it closer.

Neville swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, but it won't work here, this is a protected place"

The spot Neville had chosen was completely remote, a clearing in a small forest somewhere in the North of Scotland. Away from muggles was the best bet, but also where no other witch or wizard could find them either.

They arrived in good time, it was not yet dark. Neville couldn't still his nerves as he waited in the cold.

Harry was dressed in plain black clothes, his green eyes which usually stood out appeared hollow and dark. Malfoy too looked anxious as he paced back and forth silently. Every rested on the next few moments.

Neville drew breath as he counted down the minutes. It wouldn't be long now, and then Harry would disappear. Ron and Hermione would come home and then that would be that. It was an oddly simply affair, after all conditions had been agreed it was remarkably the most effective way of making sure the deal went through.

He drew a small amount of comfort in the fact that he would probably see Harry again. He was in Malfoy manor more often then not, surely Voldemort wouldn't keep him him locked up forever. It could hardly be beneficial to the Dark Lord, particularly considering Harry's flexibility to the dark side. Voldemort would want to exploit this to the maximum.

Harry was staring up at the stars, which were just starting to appear in the sky. He looked so normal, as if he didn't have the world on his shoulders and that his whole personalty was probably going to shift for the worse. If it had been him, Neville would have been terrified. He knew all to well, probably not as well as Harry, what Voldemort was capable of.

Neville wasn't sure if it was reassuring that Harry couldn't die. If it was him, he wouldn't like to be locked away for eternity, particularly if Voldemort was plotting his immortality again. He hadn't considered the conversation he'd had with Luna much, he'd been preoccupied.

The Deathly Hallows, as she had called them, was a frightening concept. To think that Voldemort had found another way round death.

Neville made a mental note to himself, he would have to research them in more detail. Luna had certainly been convinced, but she had rather odd delusions.

He chanced another look at his watch, less than a minute. They had to be prepared, Ron and Hermione should be okay but they would still have minor wounds.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself as he turned around and came face to face with something he definitely hadn't taken into consideration.

Malfoy's wand was pointing straight into his face.

The blond also had his left sleeve rolled up, his hand hovering just above his dark mark.

"What are you doing?" Neville felt his heart sink as his head raced, he didn't understand.

"Really Longbottom you can't be surprised?" Malfoy only smirked, but his eyes were lingering on Harry.

Harry was standing completely rigid, his eyes wide and alarmed.

Neville couldn't find his words, this couldn't really be happening.

"Why?" He grit out, teeth bared.

"I want my old life back" Malfoy stated simply, still aiming his wand at Neville's head. "And the Dark Lord can give me this"

He sounded far too relaxed, like they weren't discussing something so vital.

"To bad there is nothing you can do" Neville snarled. "Nobody can interferer with the trade now. Dark mark or not"

"Oh" Malfoy's smile only curled into a horrible grin. "I hadn't realised"

Neville froze, apparently he was missing something vital. Harry however seemed to catch on as his whole demeanour shifted in an instant.

"Nobody is being traded." He whispered, his whole face had paled.

Neville spun around, not caring about Malfoy's wand hovering above his mark.

"What?" He rushed.

"He wants me to watch" Harry said numbly "He wants to kill Ron and Hermione in front of me"

Neville felt his sickness rising but he still didn't get it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all safe, if anyone tried to directly stop the trade or if Voldemort attempted to kill Ron and Hermione now, then the trio would all be transported to the ministry, the charms were extremely well thought out. It made no sense for Malfoy to be this cocky.

"Hmm" Malfoy shrugged, a cruel glint in his eye "Actually I think he intends for you to finish the job"

"That's not going to happen" Harry snapped, his eyes glaring as if trying not to show his true fear, but his hands were shaking. "I'm not that weak any more"

Malfoy hummed, it was disturbing to be acting so casually about it. "We'll see, after all the Order has been tiptoeing around you for months."

"You're wrong" Harry's voice was a lot less confident now and Malfoy seemed to pick up on it.

"Then why do you still refuse to use a wand?" Malfoy questioned lightly, raising his eyebrows confrontationally. "You'd think if you were so determined not to harm Granger and Weasley you wouldn't be so afraid"  
>"It's a precaution" Harry replied coldly. "Nothing more"<p>

"Why is he doing this? How is he doing this?" Neville's voice felt so detached from the rest of him which was flooded on such high emotions. "He's already getting Harry"

Malfoy's eyes shifted to something much darker. "The Dark Lord never forgets or forgives Longbottom. For a crime as great as Potters, this seems rather just doesn't it?"

Neville's expression steeled as he fixed Malfoy with a hard stare.

"You can't do anything to interfere, nor can the Dark Lord. The charm protects all of them"

Malfoy only smirked at this. "Perhaps, but if it were to be removed?"

"That's not going to happen" Neville snarled.

Again Malfoy only flicked his eyes towards Harry who was standing there locked with such a dark expression.

"I'm sure your other persona will only be too willing to cooperate" Malfoy smirked.

Neville had never been so disturbed, he raised his wand carefully but he didn't get very far as it flew from his grip. He whirled around alarmed and came face to face with another wand.

Harry was armed.

"How-" He began but he didn't get another word in.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry murmured, a small smile on his face.

Neville felt his world plummet.

The wand was very much focused on his head. It was if Malfoy had predicted it.

"You've changed" Neville felt his throat constrict, not now and how the hell did he have a wand.

"I seem to have that effect" Malfoy smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Potter seems to prefer his darker side when I'm around"

Harry tilted his head curiously at this as he grinned dementedly.

"Harry, please. You have to concentrate" Neville panicked.

Harry only laughed, twirling Neville's own wand around idly. His eyes flashed as he carefully and slowly removed the charm that was keeping them all safe.

"Don't-" Neville started weakly, but he knew it would be no use.

Snape seemed to be very good at controlling Harry's emotions, Malfoy too frustratingly so.

But Harry didn't hesitate or listen as his fingers curled round the protective charm. One sharp movement of his arm and it went flying away into the grass.

Neville made to move towards it but froze as Harry's wand levelled with his head once more.

"Stay still" He whispered, his eyes cold.

"This was all a trick" Neville hissed rounding on Malfoy. "You knew Harry could change?" He demanded.

Malfoy smiled. "Naturally."

"You're a fool if you think the Dark Lord will spare you" Neville mocked, he was absolutely seething now. "You're responsible as much as Ron and Hermione for the loss of his immortality."

"I told you before, everything has a price Longbottom" Malfoy answered plainly.

Then the realisation hit Neville so forcefully as he staggered. "You summoned the Death Eaters." He whispered. "At Godric's Hollow?"

Malfoy smirked. "Naturally. I was actually surprised Kingsley didn't suspect me" He continued amused. "However it doesn't matter, it only make this part much easier and far more convenient"

He had to make Harry see reason, it was the only way of savaging any of this.

"You can't do this" Neville pleaded, eyes flicking between the two, there had to be something left of Harry in there.

"Why not?" Harry countered. "The Order keep me on a relatively tight leash, why would I stay when the Dark Lord can offer me so much more fun"

"Fun?" Neville whispered, his voice horse. "Is this all it is about?"

Harry's grin only widened. "In some respects. Isn't that what life is all about?"

"Come on then Longbottom" Malfoy taunted. "I can't believe you fell for this"

"At least answer me this" Neville paused, wetting his lips, he had to know "Why did you need me in the first place?"

Malfoy only grinned, amused by his question. "Sure, I could easily have found away of getting Potter to the Dark Lord, but we needed a trade"

Neville should have realised. "The Dark Lord captured Ron and Hermione. Harry would have gone to him in an instant"

Malfoy looked irritated now. "If you hadn't noticed, Potter's persona is constantly in flux. He is usually very responsive, and more often then not he is in control. It is only because of these extreme circumstances that he's been changing so much"

"Oh" Neville understood in an instant, he felt stupid. "You needed to convince Harry to leave"

"I needed Potter to believe Weasley and Granger would be safe. He wouldn't give his life away otherwise, he would have suspected this scenario. The Dark Lord predicted this and he knew that Potter trusted you"

Neville's laugh was slightly hollow now. "Harry doesn't trust me. He would have told me he was alive otherwise"

Malfoy tutted. "Regardless, everything is in place now" He moved his hand closer to his mark.

But Harry cut across him.

"Shall I do the honours?" Harry had pulled up his sleeve.

"Harry, please, you don't know what you're doing" Neville begged.

Harry's eyes glinted. "I'm perfectly aware, but what's life without a little chaos?"

His fingers pressed firmly into it and the cracks of death eaters shattered the night.

Neville spun around hurriedly, Voldemort was here.

He was robed in black as usual, but his evil red eyes seemed to shine brightly as he settled his gaze on Harry.

The death eaters had enclosed them completely, there was no way out.

"Harry" It was Hermione's scream that pierced the night, she was held tightly but she still struggled, ignoring her own bruises and cuts. "Harry" She sobbed. "You have to run"

Harry ignored her, he too seemed fixed upon Voldemort, a cruel smile on his face.

Ron was silent, as he seemed to access the situation in one. How could his auror training ever have prepared him for this. His nose looked like it was broken as dried blood splattered his face.

Neville was angry as he rounded on Voldemort.

"You said you would let them go" He snapped.

Voldemort smirked, eyes glistening, still he didn't look away from Harry. "Of course, and I will hold to my promise" He paused. "But I cannot say the same for Potter"

Malfoy had moved his wand once again to lock onto Neville.

"Please Harry" Hermione begged, "You have to wake up. You're not yourself" She screamed, thrashing wildly against her captor.

"I am awake" Harry turned his head blankly towards her. "More awake then I have ever been"

He stepped closer to Voldemort, his wand tapping at his side.

"Although I hardly believe this is fair trade" Harry commented, he flicked his eyes towards Hermione.

Voldemort looked hungrily on as Harry continued. "Surely we should even it out?" He levelled his wand towards Hermione, she froze in an instant.

"And here I thought I would have to persuade you" Voldemort's voice was so soft, so cruel.

"Well I am rather fond of them" Harry's sinister grin was sickening as he gazed at Ron and Hermione. "But isn't this what you trained me to do?"

Voldemort's grin only widened.

"Harry please" Hermione sobbed. "You're stronger then this"

"It's a shame" Harry's eyes were cold and dark as he turned towards her completely. "If only I had a knife" He commented.

Neville barely had time to comprehend, it was if all time had frozen.

Hermione seemed to have stilled, her expression turning to a strange sort of resolve. Ron too looked so defeated. It seemed he couldn't find any words to say.

The wind howled as everyone waited.

"I don't blame you Harry" Was all Hermione whispered, her eyes filled with sadness.

And then Harry moved. There was an instant flash of green as Hermione crumpled.

Neville recoiled, giving up as his knees gave way.

Out of every scenario that had played through his mind, this had never been one of them. Despite the Orders warnings that Harry was still violent, he had completely underestimated Harry's urge to kill.

It seemed Tom's influence had been unmoving, as Neville felt more grief flood him. It was if he was saturated, all emotion used up to maximum as Hermione lay sprawled on the ground.

Neville stared at Harry, this was not the person he was meant to be. Harry looked only mildly amused, as if he had expected something more then his friend falling to her death.

Ron's face was completely set as he fixed Harry with such a determined stare.

"Make it quick" It seemed he couldn't manage anything else.

Neville wanted to call out, to beg for Harry to stop but his voice seemed lost on the wind as no sound came out.

Harry was all to happy to comply, his wand held firmly in his grasp as he hissed those two horrible words.

It had all happened so quickly, and now Ron and Hermione were lying dead.

"Yaxley" Voldemort commanded, it seemed he wasn't satisfied yet.

A masked death eater moved forwards, striding forwards confidently towards the fallen bodies.

He ducked down next to them both, checking their pulses.

"Dead" He confirmed as he stood.

Neville had never seen Voldemort looked so wild, once again finding it impossible to look away from Harry. There was such a powerful look in his face as he too seemed stunned that Harry had actually accomplished the impossible.

Neville felt sick, as cold tears blinked from his eyes. There was no way back now.

"It would be wise if we moved out quickly My Lord" Malfoy interrupted, his voice cutting through the shock of the crowd.

"The Order have a tracking spell placed on Potter, they won't be delayed much longer" He added.

Neville wanted to hurt him, to make him realise the true horror of what he had manipulated, but he didn't find the strength to get up.

Voldemort only signalled to his side. Another masked death eater approached Harry who only tilted his head to the side curiously.

And then they were gone, apparated away in an instant. Voldemort too vanished into the night, his death eaters following obediently.

Neville couldn't tear his eyes away from his friends. Ron and Hermione had never deserved this.

"Get up" Malfoy instructed harshly, pushing his wand into his chest sharply. "The Dark Lord isn't finished with you yet"

Someone jerked his arms, pulling his shaking body up brutally as they apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville could barely function. Too many people had died today.

The emptiness that his parents deaths had left within him seemed oddly distorted and unreal. Ron and Hermione's had shaken him so much more, and it was all because of Harry.

Nothing made sense, it shouldn't have been that easy, but it seemed that everything had fallen so carefully into place, exactly as Voldemort had wished it.

He had let Malfoy steer him into the manor, because he simply didn't know what to do any more. What was left to fight for, surely Voldemort had won completely.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise, when Voldemort finally focused his attention on him.

Harry was standing slightly to the side, clearly familiar with his surroundings as he didn't even bother glancing around. At least Malfoy manor didn't terrify him, not like how it used to, but when Harry was settling into the dark this was only to be expected.

"It seems I no longer have a use for you Longbottom" Voldemort stated coolly.

Voldemort was disposing of him permanently, Neville felt an odd sort of cold relief.

"Any final requests?" Voldemort asked, he was very pointedly floating the resurrection stone in front of him.

Neville swallowed, feeling completely numb. Voldemort had stated that he would be rewarded, if he brought Harry to him then he would be allowed to see his parents.

Neville felt instantly ashamed. He knew it would have been more sensible to ask Voldemort to never bring him back, to let him rest in peace and not disturb his soul like Dumbledore's, but his desire was too strong. He had to see his mother and father, just one last time.

"I want to see them" Neville whispered, he would be brave. Dying couldn't be too bad, not when the world of the living was so distorted and wrong.

Ron and Hermione had managed it, somehow making death look oddly peaceful and elegant.

Voldemort smirk only widened into a sharp grin as he hissed their names, the stone spun gently.

Two figures materialised, they were transparent, similar to how Dumbledore looked but they meant so much more.

Neville's stomach twisted as his emotions tightened. He had dreamed for this moment, to see his parents so clearly, but now the circumstances made him feel so drained.

His father was looking at him intently, he looked youthful and handsome, his features sharp and calculating as he stared down at his son with transparent eyes. His mother stood beside him, a small smiling lingering on her pale lips. She looked so beautiful, as if she had never spent her last years in Hospital rotting away.

"I am proud of you Neville" His father was healed, his face smiling and warm.

The words rung around the chamber as Neville's heart beat quickened, sweat running down his forehead. He felt so captured in the moment, trapped as he stared longingly at the parents he hardly knew.

"Do not be afraid" Frank Longbottom stated, his voice echoing around the stone room.

Neville wished he could draw comfort, to be reassured, but he felt only painful longing. As if his parents were calling towards him, stretching out and waiting for death to claim him.

He ached for his father to say more, to see life in the expression he was used to seeing as vacant. But a dead soul in the realm of the living was wrong and no matter how much he wanted to see his father at peace it just continued to feel so unnatural.

He didn't want to feel guilty, but the horror of what Dumbledore was now made him feel nothing but empty.

He only wanted to see them healthy, to see his mother smile again. The fact that they were both looking at him, properly seeing their son. It wasn't one way any more, they were more alive in death and they had come to collect him.

Voldemort however seemed done.

Neville's parents vanished in an instant, he just hoped it would be quick. That he would be joining them soon. He deserved to die, after everything had done. Ron and Hermione were dead and Harry had no hope.

"Kill him" Voldemort commanded.

Neville jerked confused, his initial thoughts were that Voldemort was going to kill him. After all he had done he wouldn't have been surprised, but in reality it was much worse.

Harry was looking at him, his head tilted to the side in a horribly hungry sort of way, his green eyes so dark and filled with such curiosity at his granted permission.

Neville didn't have any time to react. Harry moved forwards, left hand enclosing round his throat as he was slammed to the ground. Harry knelt down beside him, locking him so tightly in place.

And the faintest of whispers tickled his ear. _"Stay down_"

Neville barely drew breath.

There was a sharp pain as he felt something hot spread across his neck.

Harry moved away fluently. It took Neville a moment to realise the heat was coming from his own blood, hot and sticky on an open wound.

His eyes blinked rapidly, desperately.

Harry had slit his throat. Not deep, but deep enough. He wanted to cough, he felt like he was chocking, drowning even as he grabbed weakly.

His fingers were slippy as his arm went pathetically to his side. He head was losing oxygen and quickly, before he lost control of his body.

He lay there, in a state of shock and confusion. Harry's message had been confusing and offered him no hope as he lay there in a pool of his own blood.

Footsteps, and then a hand pressed against his soaked neck.

"He is dead My Lord" Lucius Malfoy spoke.

Neville's immediate response was to disagree, but he couldn't breath properly, his vision was darkening.

"Imaginative" Voldemort commented, he sounded pleased.

"Longbottom deserved a bloody death" Harry's voice was still the same cold indifferent one that Neville had come to hate. Their voices were growing fainter.

His throat burned, Neville was desperate for breath, but he couldn't even manage a bloody gurgle.

Instead he felt his body lift off the ground, but Neville had no strength, he had no control over his muscles as his arms fell towards the ground, hanging limply. He could feel his pulse slowing with every second.

Someone was moving him, Harry and Voldemort's voices were getting quieter, but Neville couldn't tell if it was his delusion or if he was just dying.

His neck was burning so painfully, stinging due to the exposure to air, it was almost as suffocating as his eyes rolled around his head.

And then his body was sinking, Neville was so surprised when his useless limbs made contact with something obviously soft and comfy beneath him.

Neville felt a gentle pressure being applied to his neck, it hurt and he wanted to thrash about and move away but his body didn't cooperate as he stayed there suffering the pain.

"Don't move" Lucius Malfoy hissed under his breath "It'll only make it worse"

Neville blinked rapidly, he was just trying to focus, to stay conscious. He didn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was really happening.

The room was flicking in and out of his vision but one thing he was certain, someone was tending to his wound.

Neville tried to talk but all he could manage was violent coughing.

The steely gaze of warning was enough to keep him still as he gave up and sank into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two bodies remained undisturbed, lying in the empty clearing that had been occupied not too long ago. The wind was blowing gently as long brown hair caught in the wind, swirling around Hermione's closed eyes as her chest rose and fell gently.

This was critical, if she dared move now then all could be lost, if any death eaters were still watching it would be devastating. The only thing that kept her calm was that Ron was experiencing the exact same thing as he lay a short distant away, trying to minimise all minute movements.

Cracks rung through the night, the silence being ripped apart at the sound of witches and wizards apparating around them. She nearly jerked, giving away her dead like appearance, but her body was too tense, she was running on such high emotions.

Someone was running towards them, she could hear the ground rumbling as her ear pressed against the grass. And then there was the voice she had been waiting to hear. It was such a relief she felt a tear creep out of her eye.

"It's clear"

Hermione opened her eyes and came face to face with Lupin.

She exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding as other members of the Order caught up with the werewolf.

Hermione nodded as she sat up slowly, rubbing her newly scarred arm. Ron looked a little worse for wear but otherwise okay, the healing and numbing potions Malfoy's mother had given them had worked perfectly.

"Are you okay?" Lupin pressed, as he moved his wand across her carefully.

Hermione nodded as Ron only cursed, rubbing his chest from where Harry's curse had struck.

"Remind me never to let Harry do that again" He grumbled unhappily.

Tonks who had initially been putting up temporally wards now approached, ducking down next to her colleague as she checked Ron carefully for any lasting damage.

"You have to mean it" She offered with a small smile. "It wasn't going to work unless Harry really wanted to kill you"

Ron only rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I still owe him one regardless. I seriously thought Lucius Malfoy wouldn't imperio Yaxley in time though"

"It was a little too close for comfort" Hermione agreed.

"I wouldn't complain" Tonks added. "It worked, anyway I think Neville is getting it a lot worse then you"

Hermione couldn't help but feel sick at this, she certainly hadn't agreed to the next part of the plan.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged absently. "I'd rather a slit throat than the killing curse any day"

Tonks wrinkled her nose at this.

There conversation was cut short however as the minister himself approached, seemingly satisfied that the location was secure.

"Are you both okay?" he pressed anxiously, eyeing up Hermione's large bruises and the deep scar now imprinted on her arm.

"Fine" Hermione nodded, perhaps a little too firmly as Kingsley's eyes narrowed slightly. "Honestly, we were prepared for this" She added.

Ron just shrugged. "Narcissa Malfoy had us drugged up the entire time, like she promised"

"Good" Kingsley looked satisfied as he moved abruptly onto the most important issue.

"Malfoy and Potter are in?" He grumbled in his deep voice.

"They're in" Hermione confirmed as her eyes flicked over to Ron.

"You Know Who believed everything" Ron stated clearly.

"Are you sure?" Kingsley pressed urgently.

Ron jerked his head in a nod, as Tonks started to help Hermione up. Her legs were weak and she was exhausted.

"Positive" Ron said firmly. "The plan is working perfectly. He's convinced Harry is still insane."

XXXXXXXXXX

**And so the plot thickens...okay I'm seriously interested to see who guessed something was up? I left a few hints along the way that the Order were up to something.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and particularly to those of you who have reviewed. I can promise you, things are just getting started!**


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Months Earlier **

The warm evening air was rushing past his face, it was refreshing as Harry spun around on his broomstick. Beside him he barely registered Ginny, flying high above the tree line.

Harry needed to clear his mind, Snape had been teaching him Occulemacy feverishly over the last year and now Harry was pretty sure he had it mastered. Flying had been such a help, a place where he could switch off entirely, only fly through the air on instinct as his mind emptied.

Hermione had been fascinated of course, that a technique like this had such a profound effect on his mental state, Harry hadn't tried to hurt either her or Ron in months.

Snape was usually present, carefully watching when Harry zoned out. Flying without concentrating was dangerous enough in itself, let alone when Harry actually wanted to detach himself from his thoughts and surroundings. But Ginny had insisted, as usual she had been trying to reconnect with him and this time Harry had relented, he wanted to fly anyway.

Everything was better when he was airborne, circling without a care, without feeling or thought. He could truly disconnect and not worry about a thing. He had been sleeping better to, having less nightmares if he extended his flying to just before evening.

He didn't know where Ginny was, all that mattered was the wind rushing through his hair and the calm emptiness.

Of course, this shattered in an instant. Not because he lost concentration but due to the shrill cry of Ginny which penetrated his lack of concentration.

"Harry, watch out"

She sounded terrified and desperate as Harry opened his eyes in alarm, however he wasn't quick enough to block his mind as he forced himself into reality.

Harry's eyes focused in front of him, which was bad in two ways.

First off, he noticed the cliff towering in front of him, secondly a bloody image flashed in his vision.

His hands slipped and he fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was bottling a number of Snape's potions alone in the semi darkness, it was tedious but at least it gave him the opportunity to learn more. Of course the ministry had given him a full pardon, his dark mark although branded onto his flesh meant nothing of the man he was. He wasn't a death eater any longer.

Never before had he had so much freedom, all the decisions that the Dark Lord or his parents commanded of him were non existent. Now he could make the most of his life, move forwards with no guilt or regrets.

Only Draco hardly left the house, it was owned by the Order, set up specifically for hiding Potter from Voldemort.

All those dreams and aspirations Draco had put aside. Granger and Weasley, although constantly wanting to help Potter were clearly moving on with their lives, both with their work and personally with each other.

Draco however couldn't let go, he wanted to believe that Potter had recovered completely, like Weasley and Granger had. Convincing themselves that Potter didn't depend on them as much, but Draco couldn't help but feel responsible.

All those months ago, when Potter had initially been captured and still been the insufferable Gryffindor, Draco had turned his head from his pain and suffering.

Draco had convinced himself he could do nothing to help, ignored Potter's desperation and begging to escape, sitting by and doing nothing as Potter was slowly destroyed.

And then he had defied the Dark Lord anyway, finally Draco had the courage to stand up and do something without the fear of the consequences. If only he had acted sooner, stepped in and had the courage to get Potter out of his home. It would have been easy, Draco had rerun the scenario in his head many nights. Potter would never have had to gone through any of this if Draco had only been less of a Slytherin, caring about nothing but his own self preservation.

It had taken him a long time to grasp that not everyone was as segregated as the Hogwarts houses stated, even himself.

Of course Weasley was still a complete nightmare to deal with, both brother and sister were still as stupid and stubborn as usual. The biggest surprise had been Granger, although they still clearly hated each other, Draco could tolerate being in her presence, more often than not getting into fierce debates about magical traditions and customs.

Potter however had been totally different, he was no longer withdrawn or cut off. In fact Potter spent a huge amount of time among people in the Order. Almost as if watching them, trying to figure out how he was supposed to react.  
>Occulemacy had taught Potter to shut everything out, he could still feel, still act on emotions but it was only when he wanted to.<p>

Draco wasn't quite sure when his guilt and sense of obligation had changed, when he had actually wanted to start spending more time with Potter.

Of course Granger and Weasley hated what Potter had become, they couldn't deal with his lack of emotions. It hurt them to know that Potter was choosing not to feel, shutting himself off from them deliberately. This only made Draco angry though, it was because of this control that Potter resembled anything close to what they remembered. They would never appreciate how difficult it had been, they were living their own lives after all, they didn't see Potter wake up every night a slave to his memories.

Draco mused, his thoughts wondering, it would probably kill Granger and Weasley that Potter was dropping his shields more often when they were not present. Draco was probably the only one who had seen Potter vaguely representing the person he had once been. Perhaps it was because he demanded nothing from him and Potter felt no obligation to even attempt to be normal in his company, snide remarks and all.

Draco was just bottling the last of the potion when the semi-darkness he was working in was flooded in light. Cursing he snapped around, the potion would be ruined, any exposure would destroy it.

He blinked, staring at the overpowering light as his eyes adjusted. As far as he could tell no one had opened the door.

And then his insides froze as he realised what it was. The light was clearly in the shape of a horse, it was Weasley's patronus.

Sure enough a voice sounded, rushed, clearly distraught as it echoed. "Harry's hurt"

Draco was up in an instant, disregarding everything as he rushed out the door, he would have immediately contacted Snape but he'd never been able to grasp the charm himself. Instead the horse galloped ahead, turning and waiting for him as he rushed after it.

It was with complete alarm when the horse flicked through the wall.

Draco swore, he hadn't realised Potter had left the house, he usually only left when Snape or Lupin accompanied him.

Summoning his broom, he tried to push his building anxieties aside. The horse was moving fast now, dashing away into the forest that surrounded the hidden house.

Not wanting to lose its trail he dived forwards, keeping low to the ground as he chased the animal into the descending darkness under the cover of trees.

Thankfully he didn't have to fly far, he was catching up with the patronus as it broke out into a clearing, slowing to a trot.

Draco landed on the ground hard, his knees nearly buckling from the force. Throwing his broomstick aside he rushed through the lingering patronus.

Weasley was on her knees among rocks, her face contorted in fear as both her hands gripped what was clearly Potter's broken body.

"He's not breathing" She cried frantically, tears streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth, fingers tightly clutching his shirt as if afraid to let go. "He's not breathing" She repeated, red hair covering her raw face.

Draco barely glanced at the destroyed broomstick as he forced himself to stay calm, assessing the situation; Potter had fallen.

He ducked down, ignoring Weasley as his shaking hands flicked over Potter's pulse. There was an odd sensation flooding in his gut as he recoiled away, eyes wide. Potter's body was bruised and bloody as vacant eyes stared unseeing, blood was flowing from a number of ruptures to his skin, but that was currently the least of Draco's concerns.

"Stop crying" He hissed ignoring the twist in his stomach. "Come on" He pressed, his voice sounding distant to his ears.

Draco waved his wand, making Potter's body lighter as he slid both arms under him. It was disturbing as Potter's limbs hung broken in all the wrong places. Draco swallowed uncomfortable and readied himself, pulling them both up.

Weasley was still shaking uselessly as she followed.

"Summon Snape" Draco swore hissing under his breath. He held Potter close, well aware of the lack of heart beat. The whole area was protected, he wouldn't be able to apparate any closer.

Weasley only nodded meekly, attempting to pull herself together as she waved her wand feebly.

"Concentrate" He hissed fiercely, eyes glaring. He couldn't get his thoughts straight, couldn't think properly, a mixture of anger and confusion was consuming him as Weasley snapped back.

"I can't" She cried shaking her head weakly, she seemed unable to peel her eyes off Potter.

"Fine. Let him die then" Draco snapped, immediately regretting his choice of words, it shouldn't be hurting this much, but the compete lack of a pulse pressing into Draco's chest only unsettled him.

They weren't far from the house and he didn't dare carry Potter on the broomstick. Instead he forced his shaking legs to move.

"Keep trying" Draco swore when Weasley only followed behind. Time was ticking down, Potter had already been out too long, it was getting less and less likely he would ever wake up.

They made decent progress as Draco rushed back through the trees. Potter's eyes remaining dull and empty, as he continued not to breath.

It was with little relief when they made it back, entering the kitchen in exhaustion. Draco had no time to catch his breath but thankfully Snape was there and he assessed the situation in less than a heart beat.

The potions master cleared the table with a flick of his wand.

"Place him here" Snape instructed hurriedly, black eyes locked on in almost silent pain.

Draco forced his legs to move, jaw clenched shut as he deposited Potter's lifeless body onto the table.

Snape was at work instantly, healing and summoning potions as Potter's body began to heal. Black hair was thick and sticky from blood, face pale and covered in red. It really didn't look good as his heart hammered uncomfortably.

Weasley was watching with wide brown eyes, her hands still soaked in Potters blood as she stared terrified.

"But Harry can come back while You Know Who is alive?" Weasley whispered, she looked hopeless as if knowing her question was pointless.

"That is not certain" Snape stated, flicking his wand over him. "Dumbledore believed it would only work if the Dark Lord cursed him."

"You mean-" Her voice faulted, eyes so wide in fear. "He might not make it?" She whispered.

Snape lowered his wand, there was clearly nothing more he could do. Potters wounds for the most part had been healed. The external damage had not been great, but it was still enough.

"It's not likely"

"What-" Weasley's expression broke as she stared. "What about St. Mungo's?"

Snape's expression was steeled. "No hospital can help him now"

Draco wanted to punch a wall but instead he took out his anger on the only other person he could.

"What the hell were you doing?" He snarled, advancing on Weasley, he wanted to curse her.

"I-" Her eyes were wide confused as if not attached to what had really happened. "Harry wanted to fly" She whispered pathetically as if that was justification.

"So you just let him?" Draco fumed. "Without supervision?"

"I was there" She whispered.

"And what good were you?" Draco hissed, eyes glaring.

"Calm down" Snape's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "All we can do is wait"

Draco wasn't finished though, he had to say this. He wanted Weasley to know that she was responsible completely.

"Last time Potter barely decided to come back" Draco hissed coldly. "If he gets a choice now, do you really think he'll want to come back to you"

He knew it was harsh, but he didn't care. Instead he felt a deep satisfaction as Weasley's looked broken, her face splitting into one of complete despair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay motionless on a bed of cold. His body was coursing with emotions, those he was so used to pushing away, ignoring the pain and controlling his mind. Occulemacy was no use to him here in the abyss, the memory of flying and separating himself from everything that was bad was gone as Harry felt everything.

It was suffocating, but his sanity was whole, almost balancing his mind as he held reason.

Harry opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.

His whole body felt disturbed, as if something unnatural was lingering in the shadows, pressing in suffocatingly on whatever reality this was.

Kings Cross was broken, desolate and empty. Benches were smashed and glass from the glass roof was destroyed, littering the floor as it lay around him.

Everything was hollow and abandoned. No trains with billowing smoke were present, only wrecked carriages that looked burnt and destroyed.

His legs responded weakly, as he stood, head swaying as he remembered this place. It was as if it had only been seconds, like the past year hadn't happened and that Dumbledore had only just bid him farewell.

Harry felt dirty, as if dust was clinging to him, sticking to his throat, clogging his eyes.

Automatically he moved his hands to pat himself down, but he froze as he felt them brush against something icy cold and solid.

Harry glanced down and immediately wished he hadn't, terror consumed him in an instant. A long chain was passing straight through a gaping hole in his chest, perturbing disgustingly as it locked in place directly where his heart should have been.

Harry stilled, he had seen this before the last time he was here.

Voldemort's piece of a soul had been tied like this, trapped in the unknown, in the non existence with unrelenting release.

Harry wished he could shut his eyes, force them closed and make himself wake up, but he could only stare transfixed at the other end of the chain, the end not locked straight into his soul. It was running away into the blankness.

Harry knew he wasn't alone, he could feel it, knew completely that something was approaching.

And then he heard the footsteps and the gentle clink of the other end.

His breath was being sucked from him, his movements stolen as he remained unmoving.

Harry knew what was coming and he had never feared anything more.

"_Harry"_

His name echoed from the blankness, as if it was special, caressed by something foul and evil.

And then he was alone no longer.

Tom appeared, footsteps light and bare as he headed straight towards Harry, ignoring the broken glass as it pierced into his feet. He was even more monstrous then Harry recalled, still with pupil-less eyes, translucent and haunted. Black robes cloaked his even more grotesque body, making him look less human and more mutilated.

Tom was covered in chains, each cutting into his flesh, penetrating into the piece of soul Harry had left behind, but there was one fundamental difference. He was no longer restrained when Harry had last walked away from him, and Tom was grinning eye alight with such cold satisfaction.

Sharp teeth bit into a lipless mouth, skeletal fingers jagged and long clutching the one thing that tied itself to Harry. The gaping hole that mirrored Harry's was also torn through Tom's chest, with one chain tightly connecting them together.

Tom tilted his head, such a hungry look ripping through his face as he locked onto Harry and took a step forwards. The chain shortened.

Harry's body immediately responded as he moved back repulsed, but this only caused agony as he cried out, grabbing at his chest as his soul lurched, the restraint hadn't extended.

"Stay back" Harry commanded, his voice weak and feeble.

Tom's mouth split into another grin, teeth bared as if the very concept was amusing.

"Oh you're in my domain now _Harry_" Again the emphasis on his name scratched into his soul, scaring deeply as Harry tried to reach for something to anchor onto.

But the only thing was Tom, the solid connection linking directly from soul to soul, fusing them together.

"I'm dead" Harry breathed, he was cold and empty. It was a statement and one that Tom did not need to confirm.

Tom's inhuman like smile flicked upon his hallow face, empty pupils seeking out Harry's terrified face.

"How I have missed _you" _His voice was suffocating, piercing directly through Harry's very being.

Harry shivered and drew back, but still he was drawn into the pull that was Tom. It was all too familiar, the feeling of souls wanting to be reconnected.

"Usually you would be correct. You should be dead" Tom whispered, his voice carrying, lingering by Harry's ear as if his lips had brushed upon them.

Tom's mouth slid into a possessive grin, his vacant gaze scanning over him as if devouring Harry's existence.

"You should thank me" Tom hissed, sending vibrations through Harry's body. "I prevented your soul from passing."

"I don't understand" Harry breathed heavily, he barely kept his balance as he staggered, overwhelmed by his lack of control.

Tom stepped closer, chains moving easily at his command, wrapping around them both, enclosing them completely. The one passing directly between their hearts shortened, causing Harry to gasp at the sensation. It was tight, intense, almost as if he could feel Tom's own pulse beating with his own.

"I cannot allow you to pass" Tom hissed, this time he actually leaned forwards so that Harry felt the chill of his body press against his own. His body was weak, locked in Toms power as the piece of Voldemort's soul dominated him.

"I can never die?" Harry breathed.

"No" Tom grinned as empty eyes locked upon him, he pressed himself closer, long fingers pressing against Harry's beating pulse. "You're mine Harry. You will never pass to death. I will have your soul"

Harry's flinched, horror consuming him as his struggles resulted in nothing.

Tom slid his fingers down, moving them to dig sharply into his gaping chest, as he tugged on the chain. Harry gasped, the smallest movement shaking his soul, each flutter was torment as Tom only smiled coldly. Tom was manipulating the other restraints, floating chains twisting round Harry's ankles and wrists.

One was curling around his neck, jerking his whole body so his back was arched, pressing him tighter into Tom as the monster seemed to drink him in entirely.

"I can feel you" Tom whispered, hand trailing up Harry's body. "Your soul is so fresh" He breathed.

Every touch was agony as he contorted weakly, Harry was drowning and Tom was slowly sucking away his life force.

"You can't keep me here" Sound barely came out, he was panting as if exhausted, not having the strength to fight back. "I can go back" Harry pushed pathetically.

Tom's grin vanished in an instant as he scowled, jerking him back so the chain constricted.

Harry screamed, twisted in excruciating pain as his soul lurched towards Tom's own, almost ripping him apart as he fell forwards. Straight into Tom's intoxicating embrace.

"As I diverted your soul" Tom's eyes were searing "However you may only return while the Dark Lord's blood ties you to life" He snarled, clearly furious as if his prize had been snatched from him.

Tom was ranting, eyes ablaze, emotions pulsing into him.

Harry could hardly think straight, he could only feel Tom's want, Tom's desire to not be alone. A piece of soul without a soul, lost and floating in nothingness.

"I have control over your soul, we were connected after all" Tom hissed coldly. "Bonded together"

"You're nothing" Harry whispered, trying to still his impending doom as the chain only clinked.

Voldemort ruled the living and Tom would prevent him from death. "Even now you need me, are dependent on me. You are just a piece trying to latch on" He countered.

Tom's laugh was cold and deep, penetrating Harry's nerves as his body recoiled, spasms convulsing as the chain tightened once more. Tom leaned in, he was driven by his desperation to be attached.

"You better be careful _Harry_" He emphasised his name, the sound rolling off his tongue as Harry shivered. "If your body is ever destroyed, there will be no return, I will be waiting for you." He grinned.

"You won't go back with me?" Harry didn't care that he sounded helpless.

"Is that an invitation?" Tom smiled widely, teeth baring so close to his face as icy cold breath tickled his exposed skin.

Harry tried to move but failed as Tom only laughed.

"No" He breathed, he could hardly manage anything else.

Tom however was still looking displeased, empty eyes roaming over Harry as if drinking him in, fingers scraping into his body.

"Unfortunately I cannot" He hissed furiously "I am trapped here, shut out from life"

Still Harry didn't relax as Tom's possessiveness was consuming, his head was jerked back, his eyes rolling in his head as Tom's emotions pulsed through him.

"I will have you for eternity Harry, one way or another. In life or in limbo" He whispered, pupil-less eyes flashing red.

"Please, no" Harry pleaded desperately, he just wanted to be released to be separate and not anchored into madness.

Tom tutted, teeth sharpening. "Begging already" He teased, long fingers running through Harry's hair.

"I have to die" Harry whispered. "I _need_ to die" He couldn't stay here.

Tom leaned in closer, razor teeth flicking across his ear.

"And I will never allow it" He whispered.

"There must be something else you want." Harry pleaded, maybe Tom would be appeased some other way.

Tom however didn't relent, instead his grip only tightened, pulling Harry's head back so his neck was exposed. Harry hissed in pain, teeth clenched as Tom only pushed his nails deep into his flesh.

"Nothing you can give me" Tom hissed all too softy. "Perhaps you should have considered this before you left me here to rot."

"I-" Harry started helplessly, the chains around his ankles and wrists were tightening, moving further apart as his body was pushed spread eagled into torment. He wished he could say otherwise, pretend to Tom that he didn't mean to abandon him, that Dumbledore had manipulated and pushed them apart but it would be pointless. Tom would know he was lying, like Harry could feel Tom's desperation for a soul, for something in this emptiness, in turn Tom would be able to feel Harry's repulsion, his need to escape and be rid of this parasite.

Tom had stepped away, only slightly, as if marginally appeased by the fresh soul Harry was. Harry hung weakly, as empty eyes scanned over him.

"I think your punishment is only fitting" He hissed.

And then Tom was gone.

Harry fell to the floor, glass from Kings Cross piercing into his trembling flesh.

He was left panting heavily, resting on his knees, hands forwards and pressed into the cold floor. He felt abused, violated. As if Tom had penetrated his very being. He couldn't shake the overwhelming anxiety that was coursing through him.

The chain around his heart was still tight, but at least he could move. He had to wake up, he had to return to his body before Tom came back. Harry didn't care that his mind was healed, he wanted to be back in his body where he could shut off his emotions, where he could be cold and indifferent without having to remember the touch of Tom's hands, the pulse of his heart and the leaching of Tom's soul on his own.

Harry was shaking, as he looked around. The trains that would have taken Harry away, released him from this nightmare were torn apart. No longer working as they'd been dismantled and ripped to shreds. Tom had truly severed him from death, cut Harry off so brutally from passing.

Tom had claimed this place as his own, somehow growing stronger, gaining power and exploiting it to his benefits and desires.

Dumbledore had stated that the piece of Voldemort's soul would be trapped here undying for eternity, trapped as an abomination. If Harry had known this would have happened, he would never have decided to go back in the first place.

"I have a gift for you" Tom's voice came out of no where, ringing around him gently.

Harry felt a tight grip on his shoulder and he jerked, still weak on his knees having not found the strength nor will to stand.

Tom was unrelenting, still needing physical contact from a soul so whole as his nails dug in grounding himself.

Harry's eyes flicked onto something that almost destroyed his sanity then and there.

Albus Dumbledore was floating, contorted into a whisk of mutilated soul. His eyes were gormless, his face gaping as he faded into almost transparency.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Dumbledore's rotting flesh, he wanted to be sick as cold sweat covered him.

"What happened to him?" Harry whispered distraught. He couldn't keep his eyes still as they roamed over the distorted figure, writhing unnaturally. It was a poor representation of the once great wizard he knew.

"His soul is trapped, flicking between the realm of living and the dead" Tom mused, his empty eyes looking almost fondly as a small smile appeared on his lipless mouth.

"He doesn't always pass through here though" Tom continued. "I'm guessing this time is more significant, you're here after all"

Harry wanted to run, to pull away and not look back but Tom could sense his longing.

"Not to worry." Tom whispered, crouching down to be beside Harry, long fingers again sliding over the hole in his chest almost comforting. "Your soul won't end up like that"

Harry tore his eyes away, staring into Tom's in desperation.

"Promise?" He whispered, why was he so weak.

Tom's smile widened as the chain tying them together pulsed.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead" Tom explained gently, "His soul is not meant to be here, or in the land of the living. Yours however will belong to me"

Harry nearly threw up. He just wanted to wake up.

"I will look after you Harry" Tom murmured. "After all, we will have eternity"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry's eyes flicked open. He felt clammy and his throat raw. His body felt foreign and cold as if chains were still piercing into it. Restraints still holding him at Tom's will. It wasn't even a relief to be back in the realm of the living, only pain and despair flooded through. If only he had have died, passed into oblivion and finally stopped hurting.

Harry barely acknowledged the other figures hovering around, he vaguely remembered flying, falling, hurting.

He sat up, ignoring the commanding voice that told him to remain still.

"Harry" Ginny made to throw her arms around him but Snape caught her arm firmly, black eyes locked upon his own.

"What happened?" He pressed.

Harry ignored him, he couldn't stop shaking. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to swallow air, he wanted to hurt himself. To push a needle into his skin and see blood, he needed to ground himself, check that he was truly back.

"Potter" Snape's hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder.

Harry snapped away, his eyes were bloodshot and his vision was dizzy.

"Leave me alone" He snapped, legs barely holding himself up. He didn't want Snape to look, he didn't want to have to relive those memories.

Thankfully though Snape didn't pry, but watchful eyes never left him as Harry ran hands through his sweaty hair.

"Harry" Ginny's voice sounded foreign to him, "Are you okay?"  
>Harry lost it, "Leave me alone" He repeated, pushing himself away. Feeling the cold wall press into his back as he failed to keep hold of his vision.<p>

"Don't" He heard Malfoy's voice too, it sounded like he had stopped Ginny from moving forwards.

It felt like Tom was still here, as if the cool chain was locked onto his heart, pulling, twisting and pulling him into submission. He wanted to scream, to cry and to know only blackness.

Even Hermione's bleeding body, so engrained into his memories seemed nothing in comparison to Tom's presence.

"You need to clear your mind" Snape's voice spoke out, again it seemed distant as if he wasn't really there. "Shut off your emotions now" He insisted.

Harry heard but he didn't listen. Tom was waiting to claim him, waiting to take his soul and have it for his own. He had never been afraid of dying, but this was extreme, he now felt complete and utter fear.

Harry was vulnerable, perhaps this was how Voldemort felt now his Horcrux's had been stripped away. Weak and dependent on the pathetic body that would eventually crumble. Tom would have Harry for eternity, that much he had promised.

If Harry's soul was ever permanently separated from his body, he would be in limbo and he would never have a way back to life. Harry's eyes widened unseeing, he needed to ground himself, tie his soul to life.

And in that instant he calmed, his own panic descending.

Horcrux's.

His soul wouldn't pass, even if his body was destroyed.

Harry was shaking, he had to do this. There was no other option, it was the only way to save his soul. He had to detach a piece and latching himself to life, he needed to make himself a Horcrux.

It took so much effort to focus, to lock eyes on the occupants of the room again. He wanted to draw away, to hide and not confront this, but he had to do this now.

"Hermione" He pleaded unseeing.

"Granger is not here" Malfoy's voice brought him vaguely back as the kitchen shifted into view.

Ginny was standing back, she looked terrified and hurt but Harry didn't care. He needed Hermione.

"Go and get Granger" Snape snapped towards the Weasley.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest. "I can help-" She started.

Snape however rounded on her mercilessly. "You have done more then enough damage" He snarled.

"Go now"

Ginny recoiled as if burned, her eyes trying to meet Harry's own. Harry knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to indulge her, not now. He wouldn't ask her to stay, not when he didn't need her.

The tears in her eyes did little to change Harry's mind as his thoughts raced wildly.

"Fine" She whispered before she disappeared.

Harry wanted to be left alone but Snape it seemed had other ideas. He stepped forwards, wand raised in his hand as Harry pushed his back harder into the wall. Thankfully Malfoy was standing back, only watching silently.

"Please" Harry whispered. He didn't want to go through it again, he wanted to shut himself off from the world. Only Hermione could help, she had Dumbledore's books on Horcrux's. Harry needed them, any second and he could slip away, fall back into Tom's world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus waited until Ginny Weasley had left, he watched with deep concern as Potter pressed himself against the wall. Potter was shaking uncontrollably, seemingly disturbed and unhinged as his eyes flicked around. Severus had never seen Potter so shaken, so terrified and trapped as his fingers scrapped down the wallpaper.

"Potter" He stepped forwards, surprised when the boy drew back with a jerk. This was extremely worrying. Over the last few months Potter had made significant progress, he had mastered Occulemacy and was well in control of his emotions. Although this sacrificed a lot of his attachment to anything it was worth it. Potter had started to recover.

Now all Severus could see was the wreck of what Potter used to be, it was if everything had been undone in an instant. Something had happened.

"You should leave him" Draco cut in, his voice a clear warning.

Severus however stepped forwards, ignoring Potters pleas and Draco's advise as he raised his wand. He had to see what had disturbed Potter so much, particularly while the boys defences were down.

Potter cried out, eyes rolling in his head as Snape was lunged into his memories.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rushed into the kitchen, Ron and Ginny at her side. She was gasping, clutching at her side as her eyes locked onto Snape. The previous headmaster was sitting down, his expression blank as he looked up when they approached, he had been deep in thought. Malfoy was standing in the corner, leaning with arms crossed with a deeply troubled look. It could only be bad.

Hermione could barely breath as her eyes darted to Harry. He was resting on a conjured sofa, chest rising and falling gently as he slept.

She opened her mouth to speak but Snape cut across her sharply.

"A sleeping draught" He explained, his voice seemed off as if he was disturbed.

"Should we wake him up?" Ron asked a slight edge of resentment in his voice as he glared at Snape.

"Not yet" Snape shook his head. "He needs to rest"

"What happened?" Hermione rushed, Harry's clothes were stained in dry blood but his body looked whole.

"Potter fell off his broom" Malfoy explained, shooting Ginny as very cold look.

Hermione gasped, hands flying to her face. Ron however took a different approach as he rounded on Snape.

"Aren't you meant to be watching him for that very reason" He stated coldly, Weasley temper already flaring. Hermione however bit her tongue, waiting for more information.

"I wasn't aware Potter had gone out" Snape replied coolly as he looked over towards Ginny.

Hermione felt her stomach twist.

"I'm sorry" Ginny sobbed. "I didn't think it would be that much of a problem. Harry flies all the time"

"Ginny" Hermione breathed, she couldn't believe it. Harry was doing very well, he'd been improving every day, but when it came to flying he always had to be observed.

This was the only way Harry had managed to clear his mind, to think that Ginny had taken him out without supervision of Snape or Remus was reckless.

Even Ron was staring at her as if not understanding her stupidity.

"I didn't think anything bad would happen" She cried out, but Hermione was already feeling little sympathy for her. To think she had risked Harry's safety, what she didn't know is how bad it had been.

Malfoy coughed lightly, fixing them with a very firm stare.

"Potter died" He stated.

Hermione felt like very stomach had been ripped from her. "What?" She whispered unbelievingly as her eyes roamed over Harry. She stepped forwards automatically, so she could double check that he was still breathing.

Ron had pre-emptively predicted her movements, as he grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her from moving forwards and checking his pulse.

"He's okay now" He whispered.

"He's not okay" Snape cut across sharply, eyes glowering. "He was desperate to get hold of you and I have to agree with Potter's intentions for doing so" He nodded towards Hermione.

Malfoy flicked his eyes across to Snape, almost as if he was surprised that he was going to tell them anything further.

However Snape continued without hesitation, his eyes locked onto her own as he spoke clearly.

"We need to create a Horcrux for Potter. I believe you have the textbooks"

Hermione's mouth fell open, she had nothing to say to this.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was hours later. Hermione had a hot chocolate pressed into her hand, but she wasn't thirsty, if anything the smell was only making her feel sick. Ron had already added some fire-whiskey to his. Ginny was sitting in the corner silently, still blaming herself entirely for the earlier situation.

Hermione's thoughts were still jumbled as she was trying to digest the information Snape had shared with them.

The fact that Harry's death had uncovered such a horrific terror was incomprehensible, this was more clearly defined by the fact she had the book on Horcrux's laid out in her lap. It had been with hesitation that she flicked through Secrets of the Darkest Arts, but the more she tried to think of other options the more she came up blank.

Harry was now awake, and Snape had made sure he was drugged up on calming draughts. He was sitting anxiously in the corner, with his own hot chocolate pressed into his hand. He looked vacant and lost and it unnerved Hermione greatly. It had been months since she's seen Harry had looked this distant.

Malfoy however was used to Harry's swings of terrors, as for the most part the Slytherin spent most of his time confined indoors with him. Hermione always felt guilty about this, she was often away in St. Mungo's and Ron at the ministry, but at least she was grateful that someone spent a lot of time with Harry. He needed it, every connection was fundamental for his recovery.

"We can't really be considering this" Ron spoke up once again. It seemed he was really struggling with the concept.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, we've discussed this. If there is no other options then I agree. We need to do this"

"Hermione, you can't-" He started once again. "Harry will never be able to die"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Harry's voice was filled with emptiness and Hermione almost envied his detachment from the whole thing.

That was the one thing that was significantly different about Harry, he was in perfect control of his emotions, often shutting off both the good and the bad. She almost hated it, the fact that Harry was just like an empty shell but how could she blame him, it was difficult enough.  
>Ron shrugged defeated, taking a quick gulp of his hot chocolate. "I don't know, I just can't believe that this is the only solution. I mean Tom can't be in limbo for eternity surely?" He pressed frustratingly.<p>

Hermione sighed deeply, before her thoughts froze as they reconstructed what Ron had just said.

"Ron, you're a genius" She gushed, dropping the large book onto the floor, her drink sloshing down her front. But she didn't care, nothing else mattered any more.

The others all turned to stare at her, Malfoy particularly was frowning at her open excitement, clearly not convinced that Ron had offered anything vaguely helpful.

"All this time we've been thinking how we can save Harry's soul." She gestured wildly, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

Even Snape had narrowed his eyes. "Speak up Granger"

Harry was watching too, but he didn't seem attached to her excitement, he only listened silently, a shadow across his face.

"What we should have been doing is thinking how to pull Tom out of Limbo" She finished, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "That's not possible Granger. It's not like he can come back as a ghost"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're missing the point" She couldn't help but grin stupidly. Harry wouldn't have to sacrifice his morality just to avoid Tom.

"We need to put You Know Who's soul back together" She rushed, staring at them all excitedly.

Blank faces turned into horror. Ron's mouth actually fell open, Ginny gasped, hands flying up in shock.

Malfoy too looked instantly shaken, whereas Snape's eyes barely flickered.

Harry however was looking at her with such fascination, as if hope could potentially fill the darkness.

Malfoy seemed to recover first as he gathered his thoughts, his face settling into musing.

"Actually Granger, you might have a point there" He started. "The Dark Lord is looking for another way to secure his immortality after all."

Hermione frowned, not immediately following this train of thought.

Malfoy continued. "Horcrux's were always the best solution and he knows it works"

"I'm clearly missing something here?" Ron frowned, shooting a wary look between them all.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, annoyed that he wasn't keeping up. "The Dark Lord won't split his soul again. It's too risky, it could destroy him completely"

"I still don't follow?" Ron added as Hermione's heart raced. She understood now and it was so brilliant.

Malfoy had truly lost patience now. "To create more Horcrux's the Dark Lord will need to put his soul back together first"

"Meaning we've got a reason to convince You Know Who to do this." Hermione concluded quickly.

Snape's eyes only narrowed, clearly thinking through their suggestion carefully.

"Wait" Ron held up his hand to stop them. "Are you actually suggesting we should tell You Know Who to put his soul back together so he can create more Horcrux's. All so that when Harry dies he's not going to be stuck in limbo for eternity?"

"Yes, Tom would be pulled back into You Know Who" Hermione nodded happily.

"Seriously, are you all stupid?" Ron frowned. "Dark Lord plus Horcrux's, don't get me wrong or anything but didn't we all nearly die just trying to get rid of the last ones"

A sudden thought struck Hermione as she ducked down to gather up the book she had just discarded.

"Actually I've been reading up on the whole thing." She started, chancing a glance at Harry who was continuing to remain silent. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before.

"The initial process starts when true remorse is felt. It's quite fascinating really, but the soul tries to re-enter the body"

"And this is the bit that should kill him if it goes wrong?" Malfoy guessed, he looked intrigued as if clearly thinking this whole situation was viable.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly, you've really got to mean it to have any chance of survival but even in the act of souls trying to reconnect, Tom would be pulled from limbo"

"So technically the Dark Lord doesn't need to get his soul back" Malfoy stated, a look of wonder crossing his face.

Hermione nodded. "That's right, if You Know Who doesn't feel true remorse then we will have exactly what we need. Harry protected from being stuck in limbo and You Know Who destroyed."

"Again" Ron gestured wildly. "Gaping black hole, this is You Know Who we're talking about. He's not going to be feeling remorseful any time soon"

Hermione opened her mouth, trying to scrape an answer together. They had been so close, in touching distance of a way to save Harry's soul from endless undying. Now she had run out of ideas.

Thankfully someone else spoke up.

"Is it the Dark Lord that needs to feel remorse, or can we use someone else?" Malfoy asked coolly, eyes glancing across to Harry.

Hermione blinked at Malfoy, she hadn't thought of that.

"Like a host" He added. "Someone that is connected to the Dark Lord by blood" Now the blond fixed a very pointed stare towards Harry.

For the first time Harry flicked his eyes up. "You mean use me?"

Malfoy nodded as Hermione dared not draw breath, she understood perfectly where this was going.

"Well as far as the Dark Lord is concerned you still want to murder Granger and Weasley." Malfoy explained. "As long as he believes you have, he can potentially use you as a host to feel remorse for him"

"And then Harry will have complete control over You Know Who's soul" Hermione whispered.

Malfoy nodded. "Exactly. Draw Tom out and destroy the Dark Lord in one go, rather elegant if you ask me. Potter doesn't actually need to kill any one"

Silence fell around the room. It was too perfect. Hermione was at once trying to determine the next step.

"Will that actually work?" Ron asked sceptically.

"It's worth a try" Harry had a determined look across his face, his eyes no longer distant but locked onto the conversation carefully.

Snape nodded his head. "It is far better than our current option. Using Potter as an anchor for the Dark Lords remorse is something we can implant in the Dark Lord head. It is worth the risk"

Ron it seemed was quite happy to point out all the flaws in the plan.

"How?" He pushed, glaring at Snape.

"I can do that" Malfoy cut across. "I've been meaning to call in and see my parents"  
>Again Harry flicked his eyes towards Malfoy cottoning on.<p>

"You mean you're going back?" He stated blankly.

Malfoy nodded. "It'll be our best cover" He explained. "We can manipulate the Dark Lord from within if we're careful"

Hermione could hardly believe this was happening. It felt all too real, as if time was really ticking down.

"The Dark Lord won't trust you" Hermione countered shaking her head. "It'll be too dangerous"

"No" Malfoy shook his head. "However Potter will need to get close to the Dark Lord to do this, he'll welcome me back with open arms if he thinks I'm giving him Potter"

She glanced at Harry, who wasn't meeting anyone's eyes once more. To send him back to Voldemort would be suicide. He was stronger now, but that might not be enough, his sanity might not hold.

Everyone else also seemed to be thinking about this carefully, of course it would be Harry's decision, this involved his life and death completely.

"Tom" Ginny spoke up, confusing them all with the lack of context.

Hermione flinched as Harry actually drew back. It seemed he was too tired to control himself.

"You should pretend to be Tom" She whispered, looking at Harry with a sad expression. "It'll be easier. If you have to get close to You Know Who, it'll be the best cover and far more believable to pretend to kill Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded looking up, he was clearly considering this. "I can do that"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Present day**

Harry could feel Neville's blood trailing down his hands, it took all his control to remain standing there looking carefree. Hermione's body flickered in his head and he shut his eyes slowly, she was lying cold and motionless, veins emptying. It didn't help that he had just seen her body fall, faking her death as she collapsed to the floor.

He barely caught the slight shake of head that Malfoy sent his way, and he took a deep breath, trying to ignore Lucius Malfoy as he apparently disposed of Neville's dead body. He just hoped the death eater would be quick, Harry had hurt Neville pretty badly. Although it was necessary he didn't actually want Neville's death on his conscious.

Voldemort was watching him intently, completely locked onto his every movement.

Not that it would have mattered if he did break down, Voldemort would just believe he was flicking back to his other persona, distraught and emotional from having just murdered his best friends, the perfect mould for Voldemort's current intentions. Malfoy was right though, now wasn't the time to lose control, otherwise Voldemort would just lock him away before they had confirmation that everything was going correctly.

Harry pushed aside his emotions in an instant.

"Longbottom extended a lot of my suffering" Harry murmured, pulling his face into one of indifference. He had mastered what was expected of him, when he wasn't feeling he had to know the correct responses.

"You sure made it elegant" Bellatrix tutted, eyeing him hungrily, she clearly had too much blood lust.

Harry smiled slightly, eyes shining.

"Oh, I'll make sure your death is much more grotesque" Harry stated as he glanced at her coldly.

Bellatrix gripped her own wand at this, hissing at the threat.

"Be careful Potter" Voldemort commanded coldly, "You may not be able to die, but there are far worse things you will be forced to endure."

"Looking forward to it" Harry replied casually.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, clearly not sure how to manage Harry's faked personality.

"Bellatrix" Voldemort hissed giving his permission.

It seemed his death eater knew exactly what to do as she moved quickly, her wand pulling Harry's own from his bloody grip.

Harry was well aware of what was coming next. Chains shot from her wand, shackling round his wrist as it pulled his arm sharply behind his back, locking into place tightly with his other wrist.

"Just when we were starting to get along" Harry commented lightly.

"I'm not a fool" Voldemort replied coolly, he looked dangerous. "I am still very aware of the Prophecy"

Harry grinned, "Feeling vulnerable?" He knew he shouldn't push it, but even with his suppressed emotions he couldn't help but let himself feel deep satisfaction that Voldemort was scared.

Snape had often said that he was twisted.

Voldemort however had other matters he wanted to attend to, and he pressed on which was only ideal for the situation.

Malfoy was only watching obediently, his own was tucked away in his pocket.

"You share memories?" Voldemort pressed, an odd look gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes" Harry replied. "It's only my attachments to those memories which differ. It'll be interesting to see how my other personality reacts to Weasley and Grangers deaths"

Voldemort was so absorbed, it was perfect. Hooked in as Harry continued, laying down the seeds for their trap.

"I remember the despair and pain, but I am not attached to it, not yet anyway" He explained, stating each word clearly.

Bellatrix had been watching him carefully to, she looked suspicious. "You're being oddly cooperative" She commented coldly.

"What did you expect?" Harry's eyes flashed coldly dementedly. "You created a mad man"

"Potter might reason with you" Malfoy added, speaking up to push away their doubts. "When he's in this state, he'll tend to do whatever benefits him"

"So he has no respect for our Lord?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

"That depends on the words you use, the triggers you put in place still work effectively" Malfoy answered.

Harry actually had to refrain from shooting Malfoy a look at this, that was one thing he had yet to overcome, instead he settled for looking indifferent.

Bellatrix however was looking very pleased at this.

"How interesting" She beamed, eyes alight with evil "I'd love to try them again"

Voldemort however pressed on, ignoring her desires as he dismissed her with a sharp gesture of his hand.

"How does Potter other personality trigger?" He addressed his other death eater.

Harry glanced over to Malfoy, the lies had been such a delicate balance to work out.

"Snape was very good at switching him back" Malfoy explained. "However I do not know his technique." He wrinkled his face as if disgusted. "He's oddly protective of him"

"Potter is also skilled in Occulemacy" Malfoy continued to inform Voldemort.

Harry smiled coldly. "Snape insisted. He thought it would help my recovery"

"Instead it detached you from all human emotions?"

"Not all of them" Harry grinned. "Only those I do not wish to feel, I guess that's how I began to separate"

Bellatrix actually looked totally mad as she absorbed the information, it was if she'd just gotten her hands on a shiny new toy.

"The boy is nothing but a shell, he feels nothing. Cares for no one, he is only an undying object." She crooned excitedly.

"I see only one option available my lord" Bellatrix spoke clearly.

"Which is?" Voldemort pressed.

"Potter is a weapon. It appears that the Order were treating him as one. By teaching the boy to block out his feelings he is more deadly then he ever was. He is without conscious." She sung giddily.

"And what do you suggest?" Voldemort seemed to be humouring her, his voice cold and indifferent.

"Use this against them My Lord. The boy cannot be killed, not while you live, the Order will be too weak to cut him down." Sparks were flying from her wand, as if she was itching to try this out.

Voldemort's red eyes only darkened a shade as his mouth curled into a smirk.

"As tempting as your solution is Bellatrix, I have other ideas." He whispered.

Harry's heart began to race, but he didn't show this as he only smirked.  
>"Now I am intrigued" He commented.<p>

Voldemort stood and advanced upon him in an instant, robes bellowing behind him.

Harry didn't even flinch, mind completely in control, as the Dark Lord stopped hovering only inches from him. Red eyes poured into his own with such a fierceness.

"I learnt a lot about Horcrux's in my youth, studied them feverishly." Voldemort hissed under his breath.

Harry listened, unable to look away, they were only inches apart as his resolve held him still.

"Immortality is the key" Voldemort continued. "To create more Horcrux's I must first piece my soul back together."

It was as if there was no one else in the room, only the fire offered any sound as it crackled gently, sparks spitting out as Voldemort's face was half alight in the darkness.

"I imagine the concept is one you can relate to" Voldemort replied coolly.

Harry tilted his head, but he dare not speak.

"Remorse" He hissed.

Harry only grinned. "I've heard of it"

**This chapter was stupidly difficult to get right, particularly as the whole story has been building up to it. I hope everything now makes sense, or at least more so, I'm happy to answer any questions. **

**I actually sort of forgot how much I made everyone dislike Ginny...please don't hate her too much. Apparently I can only write her where she messes everything up...**

**It was also great fun to write Tom again, I think he's my favourite.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been having major fanfiction blues, so it is with hesitation that I post this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. **

Harry was walking slowly, feet gently tracing the horribly familiar path. His breathing was stable but that did nothing to calm his nerves as he barely held his composure. The walls themselves were tall and imposing, as if creeping in on his mental barriers. He had prepared for this, spent months strengthening his mind, flying day after day to make his occulemacy unchallengeable. But even now, despite everything, his legs were shaking, his heart hammering painfully, and the blood pounding in his ears. It had been so easy, to stand before Voldemort and shut himself off, to react exactly as had been expected. So it didn't make any sense and it definitely shouldn't be this difficult that he was losing his grasp on reality.

Harry felt exhausted and deflated, as if all his energy had been spent now the initial confrontation had passed.

Harry ignored the pointed look Malfoy gave him, of course the Slytherin would be aware that something had changed, that Harry was breaking apart as easily as he had held himself together.

Harry was stronger now, stronger then he had ever been, and yet he had had never felt so vulnerable. He had spent over a year away from Voldemort, completely isolated from anyone he didn't want to deal with. His own terms had been law, Ron and Hermione had backed down on so many arguments just because Harry had spoken up.

Now he was back into the Snakes den, trying to manipulate the board to his advantage as he held onto his sanity.

It bothered Harry that his instincts felt wrong, broken and disorientating, his thoughts suffocating.

Hermione's body flickered in his vision again, her clothes splattered in the mud as Ron too collapsed beside her, his own wand simmering from the curse.

Harry and Malfoy came to a halt in front of the hidden door.

"It's still here then" Harry whispered to his captor.

Malfoy was holding his own wand loosely, watching Harry with thankfully a blank mask. It was refreshing that Malfoy could hide his own emotions, it meant that Harry didn't have to pretend like he sometimes did with Ron and Hermione.

"The Dark Lord knew you had survived" Malfoy commented briefly as he held up his own dark mark, slashing down his wand to open it, his own voice sounded indifferent despite the uncomfortable topic. The door melted instantly and Harry watched with haunted eyes.

"He always intended for you to return here" The Slytherin nodded curtly, his eyes betraying his own wariness at the statement. "When he discovered he still could not kill you"

The room stood before him, but Harry could not bare to move his feet, he just wanted to sleep but he dare not not encase he would sink into his nightmares. He ended up pausing on the threshold, staring in anxiously as he tried to suppress his fears.

Harry wished he could flick his emotions on and off on demand, but it was always much harder then that, everything was trickling through stopping himself from being empty against his desire.

This was where he had been torn apart, trapped starving as Voldemort slowly began to claim his soul.

The Order believed Harry wasn't this temperamental, even Snape who had trained him completely was unaware of how much of a struggle it could still be. There had been a time when it had been easier for Harry, but that was before he had been reacquainted with Tom and the reminder of what was waiting for him.

However it had been necessary for the Order to believe in Harry completely, or they would never have let him go. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know the extent that Harry was still suffering, he had spent months keeping his guard up, convincing them that he was ready to do this, that he was in an emotionless state and capable of facing Voldemort again. Of course this was true for the most part, his demeanour and act with Voldemort was certainly proof of his own strength, that his occulemacy was perfect. However Harry would never dare tell them how desperate or afraid he was of Tom. Ron and Hermione could never know that this whole thing was still driven by despair and not out of complete controlled logic to save his soul.

"What if I did kill them?" Harry whispered voicing his fears, he had cast the killing curse, loudly and clearly for all to hear. The bright green light had been so vibrant, flashing in front of his eyes as he watched both Ron and Hermione collapse to the floor.

"You didn't" Malfoy stated confidently, stepping into the room with ease as he flicked him a brief gaze. Fortunately it had been easier keeping company with Malfoy over the countless days, he didn't question him or tell him he wasn't ready for this.

Although Harry lingered still, feet just outside the room as his heart pounded painfully, he was struggling to commit back to his prison. Of course the room had always been so empty, it may even help control his loose strands of emotions.

"What if I did?" Harry pressed fearfully, perhaps he really wasn't so different from the fake personality they had created.

"You have to mean it" Malfoy replied, his expression set. The two men stood apart slightly, staring at each other before Malfoy relented, as he moved forwards slowly grabbing Harry's upper arm to encourage him into the room.

Harry was too tired to protest, as green flashed so clearly in his vision. It didn't help that Neville's cold blood still soaked his hands.

"I felt nothing" Harry bit out, eyes scanning the few items of furniture still identically in place from what he remembered "I was cold and blank, so what if I did?"

Malfoy stepped around the room, wand raised as he started scanning for bugs.

"You have to mean it" He replied tersely as he very briefly directed his wand in Harry's direction. "Seriously, don't go and doubt yourself now otherwise the Dark Lord will actually regain his soul."

Malfoy waved his wand easily causing Harry's own shackles to disappear, freeing his bruised wrists from tight bonds. He paid them little attention as he fixed Malfoy with a hard look.

"That is not going to happen" Harry stated warily.

"Then control yourself" Malfoy replied back coolly, as he continued to move around the room scanning his wand around. "This will only be successful if you take power over Tom." He hesitated before adding with a cold smile. "Anyway, we have no way to communicate with the Order without raising suspicion, you have to trust yourself. Granger and Weasley are alive"

Harry felt weak to admit it, but Malfoy's words were encouragement enough. Even standing here now, in the place he had been imprisoned he was managing to clear his emotions, once again cutting himself off entirely. He just wished he wasn't so dependant on being in this state.

Although, at least Voldemort was appeased for now, satisfied that Harry had taken Ron and Hermione's lives without consequence. Harry and Malfoy had retreated back to the safety of isolation, mostly to regroup but also because Voldemort had commanded he had no use for Harry until he was in his remorseful state. This of course was the more delicate part of the plan, Harry had to regain his resolve and strength, then he would walk freely and take Voldemort's life from him.

And then the door melted away once more, they had company.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville felt sick, lying helplessly at the mercy of Narcissa Malfoy as she tended to his wound. He was weary and disorientated as he listened with rising anxieties. He was in an lavish room, decorated in green and silver and Neville had a disturbing feeling he was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

"Draco is not safe" Narcissa was continuing as she moved her wand carefully. "Regardless of what the Dark Lord believes, giving him Potter will not satisfy his desire for revenge."

She had been explaining the finer details to him, the whole concept of what had really happened in the last few days.

Neville felt his head spin and it wasn't just from the lack of blood. He hadn't felt more betrayed in his life as his chest raised and fell softly with his sharp breaths. He had listened carefully but he still had questions that needed immediate answers.

"I don't understand" He croaked, it was so painful to speak, he couldn't manage much more, his neck was still burning from where Harry had cut him.

Narcissa pressed something cold to his throat which made him cough furiously, blood soaking her hand as she held it firm.

"Potter did not kill his friends. It was an act" Narcissa stated, clarifying what she had already explained, her eyes were carefully zoned in as she concentrated on Neville's wound.

During the last few minutes, Neville's emotions had been so twisted and conflicted as he learnt more about why Harry was here. He tried to push himself up but he was so weak that Narcissa held him down easily.

"Hold still" She insisted, the stinging pain forced Neville to stay still, his eyesight was so blurry as the room was spinning.

Something was pushed up against his lips and Neville felt a cool liquid sooth down his throat.

"That will replenish your lost blood" Narcissa explained, her hands moved back to press against his cut.

Neville's thoughts were racing, it still felt like he was missing something.

"Harry's split personality?" Neville whispered, although it had already been explained briefly to him he still didn't feel connected to the meaning behind this revelation.

"Is fake" Narcissa explained tightly, her expression hard. "I'm sure this will all be explained to you."

"Why?" Neville coughed as he felt his skin stretch taught.

"It makes it far easier for Potter to cooperate with the Dark Lord" Lucius Malfoy spoke up. He had been standing back from his wife, watching with cold eyes as he gripped his own wand tightly. "It means that he can manipulate the Dark Lord completely"

"So Harry's recovered?" Neville asked, eyes darting between the two Malfoy's. It was humiliating to be lying here at the mercy of his enemies and he was itching to get his wand back and track down Harry.

Narcissa pursed her lips together at this, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't say so. Severus taught him to shut off all emotions"

"What-?" Neville began, that was just unnatural and inhuman. He had known Harry when he had been so detached from everything, did the Order really think it was a good idea to drag Harry further from normality.

It felt odd to be digesting the truth now, but there was still someone Neville needed to confront directly.

"How long before I can get up?" He pushed, losing all patience.

Narcissa flicked cold eyes over him as if disapproving of his behaviour. "You're okay now if you take it slowly"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry barely had any time to compose himself, but he only raised his eyebrows slightly as a very bandaged and angry looking Neville appeared in the melted threshold. The Gryffindor's clothes were splattered in a mixture of dry and wet blood, apparently not even considering his appearance as he swayed slightly on the spot. Harry merely blinked, eyes scanning over Neville's thick bandages around his neck.

"Did you have to make it so bloody?" Neville hissed eyes ablaze in fury as he clutched his own neck, his voice was tight and horse.

Malfoy who had raised his wand at Neville's sudden appearance lowed his own slowly before he responded. "Get in and shut the door" He snapped angrily. "Unless you really do want your throat slit again"

Harry glanced over at the blonde, he probably should be feeling guilty for this, for the pain and fear he had put Neville through. Of course he would undoubtedly feel this later, but for now he was okay not being attached, it was always easier when other people were around.

Neville only glared before he thankfully responded, stepping in as he swiped the borrowed wand on command.

Harry watched as they were once again enclosed, shutting the three of them into his prison.

Harry nodded as if Malfoy hadn't interrupted. "The Dark Lord will be very conscious that I could have faked Ron and Hermione's deaths. The curse only works if you mean it after all." It was almost automatically that he said this, repeating the words that Malfoy had stated only moments ago.

"So you had to make mine as realistic as possible?" Neville snarled, glare fierce.

Harry continued as if Neville wasn't looking ready to kill him.

"Yes. Combined with the fact Lucius Malfoy confirmed your death, it makes our story much more believable"

It looked like Neville was ready to snap, totally lose control as he clutched at his bandages feebly, blood was already seeping through. Perhaps Harry had cut him too deeply.

Pushing aside his thought Harry spoke quickly, not wanting Neville to dive into anything else and dig into Harry's true emotions.

"I would suggest Draco takes you back to the Order immediately" Harry commented, eyes scanning over Neville lightly, it seemed the Gryffindor had no further wounds. "But I need you here." he finished.

Neville looked like he had gone completely numb as his face froze. Of course Narcissa Malfoy should have briefed him on the basics, but Neville must have been delirious at the time. To see Harry being perfectly in control of his emotions would of course throw him off balance.

Before Harry had flicked between irrational and acting very similar to Tom, to being confused and an emotional wreck. But this was clearly neither, Harry was staring at Neville which a completely different expression and it was obvious the death eater was struggling to decide whether to be angry or not.

Malfoy too was watching him with sharp eyes, arms crossed as he leaned against a bed post.

"Start talking" Neville managed, eyes cold and dark.

Harry didn't even blink.

"You now know Ron and Hermione were captured on purpose." Harry explained casually. "You also have been informed that we intend to destroy the Dark Lord by tearing him apart when his soul is re-entering his body"

Neville nodded, eyes hollow and still cold but it seemed he was wasn't content on listening as he already cut across, clearly other things he wanted to address.

"I don't get it" Neville bit out as he glared at both Harry and Malfoy. "Why did you lie to me? After the Dark Lord had read my mind there was no point. You could have told me everything" He hissed coldly.

Harry crossed his arms and flicked Malfoy a brief glance. It seemed the Slytherin was content on remaining silent as he glared back so Harry continued.  
>"Until you were considered dead you were a risk" Harry explained, crossing his arms and surveying Neville carefully "At any time all the Dark Lord had to do was pluck any information he wanted from your head"<p>

"So you had to convince me as well?" Neville snapped furiously. "I had to believe you were like two different people?"

Harry shrugged.

"You used me" Neville hissed as sparks shot from his wand.

"Yes" Harry's replied bluntly.

Neville clearly didn't understand and that was only going to make it worse and more complicated. His fists were clenched in anger as he shook.

Harry was observing him in a horribly calm way, he knew he should at least try and look apologetic, that he would feel guilty for using Neville so brutally later but Harry knew he would do it again in a heart beat. He would do anything to destroy Tom.

"You think you're the only person not used in this war?" Malfoy stated coldly from the side. "You think we get a choice in the parts which we play?"

"Everyone gets a choice" Neville argued coldly.

Malfoy's mouth curled into a thin smirk as he tilted his head to the side, eyes gleaming coolly.

"Potter didn't and he's been subjected to far worse then you ever have?" He counted without any hesitation. This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Neville snarled, barely refraining from advancing.

"That's fine then?" Neville demanded his voice rising. "As long as someone else suffers more than me I should just shut up?"

Blood was splitting from his wound and he had to grasp his neck with a hand to steady the flow, he should have calmed down to stop it from getting worse. Harry watched him carefully and indifferently. He always seemed to be more in control when other people were around, only allowing himself the freedom to break down when Malfoy was the only one in his presence. Harry wasn't sure if it would make it easier or harder.

"Yes" Malfoy answered brutally. "Life is not fair Longbottom, you never seemed to grasp that concept." He mocked "You should be grateful you're still breathing"

"Grateful?" Neville snapped sarcastically, eyes flaring as the wand spat sparks. "My parents are dead because of this. Did you ever take that into consideration when you were planning to use me? Did you even care about the risks you would impose upon those I love?"

There was a cold empty silence as the three of them stood facing each other. Neville was shaking, tears threatening to run down his face as he barely managed to force himself to face them. Harry could understand the hatred pouring from his friend, the absolute despair that they were to blame.

Harry almost felt the guilt break through his mental barrier, as he stared tiredly at the shaking death eater. Neville had been through too much because of him, because of Harry's own fear of eternity trapped in limbo. Perhaps Harry could have convinced himself to feel something, to make himself suffer in his own guilt, but it was difficult when he knew he would do it again. Risk everything and everyone, even those closest to him just to secure his own death. Neville deserved so much more then Harry's own selfishness, and Harry only watched silently as Malfoy answered first, his voice clipped.

"What's done is done" Malfoy replied curtly. "Your knowledge could have influenced the situation completely"

It wasn't really a fair answer, but they could change nothing now.

"You could have trusted me" Neville coughed, glaring at them both.

"Trust?" Malfoy stated coolly. "You're a fool if you think it's about trust. You need to sort out your emotions Longbottom and realise that you were in a compromising position. The Dark Lord could have easily plucked any information from your head and then where would we be, Potter dead and you feeling happier that your little friendship circle let you in?"

Harry agreed, the Order hadn't anticipated Neville's reluctance in cooperating with Voldemort. It should have been easy, the hand over should have gone smoothly.

"Shut up, you know that's not what I meant" Neville snarled, defences rising as he stepped closer, almost as if ready to throttle the Slytherin. His own dressings were now completely blood soaked, Harry stared, almost entranced before he joined in, commenting lightly.

"You trade in human lives all the time, why did you act differently?" Harry asked. It was certainly the wrong thing to say as Neville jerked back, eyes wide in disbelief, distracting him from Malfoy's taunts.

Neville stood shaking as he tried to regain some of his composure.

"You really think I would have handed you to the Dark Lord that easily?" Neville whispered, looking hurt and betrayed.

Harry didn't miss a beat. "For Ron and Hermione, yes"

They really were the logical choice, particularly as Neville believed Harry to be split in personalities so drastically. It would have made sense to save them.

Neville however only stood dumbfounded, shaking his head in shock.

"Harry, I took the Dark Mark to try and protect you. Gave the whole of the DA to You Know Who just to keep you in Hogwarts. Why did you think now would be any different?" His voice was breaking.

"Ron and Hermione would have died" Harry countered.

"Yes" Neville nodded firmly. "And I would have had to live with that. I try and help and get people out of there" Neville whispered, guilt consuming his expression. "But sometimes the price is too high"

Harry stood there silently, it still wasn't something he could understand. Neville was never meant to try and save him.

"You won't ever know the amount of relief I felt when I found out you were alive" Neville continued quietly. "It meant I could actually forgive myself, that I had a second chance at trying to do the right thing and saving you."

Malfoy too was listening silently, his face in complete control despite his intense gaze never leaving Neville as he continued.

"I promised myself that I would never fail you again" he whispered, but his voice was rising now. His eyes turning from watery back into that of resentment and hate. All of it directed straight towards Harry. "And now I know this whole thing is fake. That you could easily have contacted me all those months ago, tell me that I didn't totally screw up and cost you your life. Only to then force me into a situation where I had to betray you again. To walk to Voldemort and hand him the one thing he wanted, the one thing that I had promised myself that I would die trying to protect." He paused, glaring at Harry and Malfoy in cold fury.

"So go on" He snarled, sparks flying. "Ask me again why I didn't immediately hand you to the Dark Lord?" He paused, taking a shaky breath. "And then you can explain to be why my parents had to die? Why my own stubbornness to protect you cost them their lives?" Neville finished sarcastically.

Malfoy was completely pale now, his mouth only tightening a fraction as his eyes narrowed, he was assessing the situation quickly.

Harry however couldn't help but stare fascinated, it was interesting to see someone's raw emotions so clearly on display, although he could understand them but right now he couldn't relate to them. Instead it was only his shock finding a way through his confused resolve. Neville really would die for him and Harry had completely betrayed both his trust and loyalty.

He knew he was responsible but right now was not the time to lose control, and Neville would hate him for it. Harry would have apologised, but there would have been no consideration in his voice, no feeling of sincerity and Neville would have known it and he would never have forgiven Harry for even attempting to do so when he was this unattached. It would have only mocked the importance and significance that Neville's parents lives meant.

Neville however wasn't finished, clearly not wanting either of them to answer.

"You really don't feel a thing do you?" He hissed madly, "You really don't care at all?"

"I try not too" Harry replied, shadows in his eyes. "Occlumency has taught me to clear my mind, overcome my emotions, which in turn extends to the good ones as well as the negative ones I need to suppress everything. As I result I choose when I can feel. And when I'm not running on emotions I have mastered the responses expected from me" Harry explained.

Harry's clinical response was definitely not what he would have said as Neville looked livid.

"How are you better?" He argued coldly. "How are you even human if you just shut off everything. I mean you're even doing it right now, choosing not to give a damn about what happened to my parents."

Harry's expression darkened considerable but he didn't answer, instead it was Malfoy who replied.

"What do you expect?" He asked pointedly, speaking for the first time since Neville's breakdown. "Do you really think Potter would be back here if he wasn't?" Malfoy's eyes were cold.

Neville didn't answer as the blonde continued, clearly angry at his jab.  
>"I thought you knew how much my home terrified him" He spat. "Or do you really not understand any of this?"<p>

"I am trying to understand" Neville snarled. "But you are making it difficult. I really don't understand the point of all this? Why are you going to such lengths to deceive the Dark Lord? You were armed, why didn't you just attack him then, he is mortal"

"I might have missed" Harry replied, crossing his arms, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"No" Neville shook his head. "There is more going on here, what aren't you telling me? The whole situation is stupid and risky and you owe me an answer"

Malfoy flicked Harry a quick glance but he clearly wasn't going to speak, it wasn't his place to say.

Harry regarded him carefully, he wasn't about to tell Neville about Tom even though he deserved to know everything. That was not an option, instead he chose his words carefully.  
>Harry shook his head. "If the Dark Lord dies now then everything is lost, I have to destroy him in the process of regaining his soul."<p>

"Why, what difference does it make?" Neville demanded.

Harry's face was shadowed completely as he spoke, desperately holding back his emotions

"It makes all the difference"

The way Harry said it seemed to strike a cord with Neville as he only glared coldly. He was mad and upset that once again he wasn't going to be let in. Harry really wished Neville would drop it, he was too exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Neville too it seemed was losing his concentration, as he swayed from the lack of blood. His wound would need redressing already and it was clearly this that was causing him to lose all energy, as his anger was fading and everything was merging into simmering pain. Harry had a lot to make up to Neville, but he still had more to ask of him.

Neville shot a cold glance towards Malfoy before speaking quietly.

"I don't understand any of this" He stated coldly. "But you have lost my trust"

Harry nodded silently as Malfoy only raised his eyebrows. This was to be expected.

Harry decided to push on, while Neville was mentally and physically drained they had to iron out their next few moves.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked, cutting back to original topic. He needed Neville in the manor, otherwise things would be more complicated and difficult.

Neville blinked distracted, before his expression tightened coldly. His eyes steely and wary.

"I promised myself that I would die protecting you" He bit out, as he glared at Harry resentfully.

"So what do you need me to do?"

Harry couldn't help but be surprised, he had expected Neville to refuse, to leave without any further answers that Harry was not prepared to give. Even Malfoy had a look of shock on his face.

Harry stepped forwards, causing Neville to imitate him as he stepped back. He didn't care if he looked haunted or intimidating, this next thing was critical.

"I need you to bring me my invisibility cloak"

Neville's cold expression broke into one of complete confusion, not expecting this at all.

"You look at little pale" Malfoy inserted.

Neville shook his head, looking lost. "Your invisibility cloak?" He questioned warily. "Like the cloak in the Tale of the Three Brothers"

Harry frowned, he didn't know the story. Malfoy however looked nothing but stunned and alarmed, almost as if not sure of what to make of the situation.

Harry remained silent waiting for Malfoy to explain. The Slytherin was eyeing him suspiciously but it seemed he chose not to expand or clarify his discomfort.

"Something like that" Malfoy muttered coolly, scanning his eyes over Neville as if he too was suddenly distrusting as he relented. "Potter's cloak is hidden in a secure location within the manor."

"You know where it is?" Neville asked tightly, still clutching his own wand as he assessed the situaton.

Malfoy nodded. "My father will give you the directions."

"Why doesn't he get it himself then?" Neville retorted as he frowned suspiciously.

"The Dark Lord knows everything that goes on" Malfoy explained, now moving once again to lean casually on the bed post, wand also in hand. "If a death eater took it, he would know"

"So you need someone to steal it?" Neville concluded.

Harry nodded, glad that he was catching on fast and the conversation was finally progressing. Anything to distract him from where he really was. "We need everyone to have an alibi, the Dark Lord will of course suspect that I have taken it"

"And I'm the only one who can move around unseen?" Neville concluded bitterly.

Harry nodded.

"Okay" Neville nodded carefully. "But how am I supposed to be dead in the Dark Lord's manor"

Malfoy coughed lightly. "This is my home Longbottom. There are secrets even my parents did not share with our Lord"

"Still" Neville countered coldly. "I am supposed to walk around investigating your home without getting caught?"

Malfoy only smiled, his eyes gleaming as he threw Neville a black cloak and a white mask.

"You're a death eater Longbottom. It's time you started dressing like one"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort was usually patient. Having spent years without a body, trapped and weak, he had waited to seize the opportune moment when to strike. Now however it was very different, Potter was once again in his grasp, his to manipulate and do his will, yet Voldemort had never felt so desperate to push forwards.

Despite owning the Deathly Hallows, they did little to reassure him of the guarantee that was immortality. Horcrux's had always been the way, to conquer the impossible and tie his soul to life.

Voldemort had expected Potter to crumble, to fall apart almost immediately into consuming grief and remorse for what he had done, so it was frustrating that he was having to wait.

Draco had assured him that Potter could be like this, fixed in an indifferent state indefinitely until triggered. Of course Voldemort had reasoned that the boy's mind was forcing itself shut, staying closed so it did not have to accept what he had done.

But now the Dark Lord's patience had run thin. He had dismissed Potter so he had time to gather his thoughts, to allow himself time to examine and evaluate the boys actions. Potter had not been what he had expected, fully absorbed in the concept of remorse as Voldemort had explained his desires. His determination to regain his soul so he could split it once more.

It was the trigger which was pondering the Dark Lord. Until he could gain control over Potter's personalities then he was just as hopeless. He needed to have this power under all circumstance.

And so far he had only come up with one possibility, and this solution was more tempting in itself for other reasons.

The Dark Lord couldn't help it, he had to see again, his curiosity was overwhelming. Potter had remained calm and in perfect control which was not acceptable. Voldemort needed the boy to be remorseful otherwise everything had been for nothing.

"Lucius" He spoke quietly, making up his mind in an instant.

His death eater who had only just returned to him, bowed low, awaiting his command.

"Bring me Potter alone" He stated coolly.

The boy was surely exhausted and therefore more susceptible to external triggers, it would be best to act at once.

Lucius only nodded curtly before leaving in an instant.

Voldemort continued to pace slowly, ignoring Bellatrix as she stood silently awaiting any of his commands.

The boy had defied death so many times and Voldemort was sure Potter would do it again.

He waited eagerly, if this was successful then Voldemort could truly begin, actually see if the boy would be susceptible to pull his soul back together. The process was not going to be an easy one, although he had yet to share those details with his death eaters.

Potter entered with hands bound behind his back as Lucius guided him forwards. Potter's expression was unreadable, but his dull green eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"Missing me already?" Potter smirked, he still had Longbottom's blood staining his clothes. Voldemort didn't reply at once, Severus who was a master of Occulemacy had taught the boy well if he was still unaffected by his memories, but this was not acceptable.

"You do not fear death" Voldemort hissed coldly, stepping close to Potter as Lucius chained him tightly to the floor.

"I can't say I've thought about it" Potter replied coolly, as if merely inconvenienced at his restraints.

"You want to die?" Voldemort hissed, wand directed at Potter's heart. Potter was now watching silently with guarded eyes, as if unable to guess what the Dark Lords next step would be. If anything it seemed to unnerve him.

"I am eager to establish a trigger" Voldemort hissed softly, watching Potter's reactions intently.

"I noticed" The boy commented lightly, eyeing up the Elder wand causiously.

"Your grief and remorse are key to my immortality" Voldemort continued quietly. "I see no reason to wait"

"I am temperamental" Potter countered coldly. "Patience might be your best option"

Voldemort snarled, wand swiping down in fury, slashing at Potter's face. The boy flinched, hand unable to move and stem the fresh blood trailing down his face as eyes glared coldly.

Voldemort would not be commanded, and he certainly would not be outwitted. Potter would not make the terms here, he would not allow it.

For the briefest of moments it was as if the boy realised what was about to happen. Potter's expression broke, his eyes wide and alarm in complete fear as he jerked pathetically against his restraints. But Voldemort's wand did not hesitate, as his mind was set. He would have control.

"Avada Kedarva"

Green flashed and Potter barely had time to scream as he collapsed to the floor.

He would find away to harness Potter's personalities, and he was certain this was going to be the most effective technique.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time was merely a concept, long forgotten and unnecessary as the void continued to exist. Countless souls passed unseeing and without leaving an impression upon Tom's own being. He could not interact with them as they passed into the abyss and nothingness that was death. Rarely did witches and wizards turn back, deciding to linger in the world of the living as a ghost. Muggles of course had no choice and were unaware of the passage through to emptiness.

Kings Cross was merely Harry's own interpretation of limbo and Tom had been quite pleased to see it so deteriorated due to his presence. As weak as his own soul was Tom had still managed to infest his own darkness. Usually Tom was trapped with nothing to ease his surroundings, only darkness and the slow passage that wasn't time.

So the fact that Kings Cross was materialising around him, was causing Tom to buzz. Harry's presence was so intensely overwhelming but even his own hunger was drowning, desperate to latch onto his surroundings and onto the fresh soul that was waiting for him to finally claim.

Tom's eyes were already locked onto the boy, lying paralysed on the cool stone floor. Harry's eyes were locked shut, his face taught and sunken in fear as if the life he had just left had been full of horrors.

It was interesting to watch, to see Harry's face contort and twist in agony as his body connected to limbo.

Although Tom was elated, overwhelmed by Harry's presence and company, he couldn't help but feel fury pulse through him. Harry was still tied to life, he could feel the pull of his life so clearly, teasingly and just out of reach.

Tom would never set foot in the world of the living again, and it was nothing but an insult to feel it through his connection through Harry.

Of course the boy deserved to suffer, for mutilating and severing their connection to each other. The fact that Tom was only a piece of a soul who needed another soul to survive was infuriating and limiting.

Harry seemed to be coming into awareness of his own surroundings, the chain piercing his own chest where his heart should have been was already linked completely into Tom's own.

His green eyes were staring upwards, unmoving and afraid, as if he knew what was waiting for him in the station.

Tom stepped closer, too eager to wait for Harry to pull himself up.

"Back again Harry" Tom breathed.

It was interesting to see Harry flinch up and away so hastily, chains contorting. The boy was so full of life and energy, as if nothing could appeal to Tom's own hunger more. It was if he was hanging himself out for Tom to only pick apart piece by piece.

Tom stepped forwards if only to tighten the chain and decrease the distance from himself to Harry.

Again Harry sank away, barely hiding his own pain as his soul was pulled ever so slightly into Tom.

Tom himself was elated, feeling Harry's beating pulse flood directly through him.

"You know" Tom smiled with a lipless mouth. "If you keep dying like this, I would think you were trying to see me"

Harry didn't jerk away this time, as if trying to hold Tom away with his determination. It was too much though as Tom closed the gap.

"Stay away" Harry hissed, eyes wild like a weak cornered animal, caged and resorting to the only means he had to defend himself. Bare hands and teeth.

Tom exposed his own once more, stepping forwards with a clear tap of his feet on the stone, pulling Harry closer so he could feel his pulsing heart.

"I mean it Tom" Harry continued weakly, his own hands shaking over their connection, as if it would stop his discomfort.

"I don't think so Harry" Tom smiled, tilting his head to the side as his empty pupils sought of him completely. "I promised you eternity with me" He practically sung the words, taking complete pleasure as Harry cowered at the words. He hadn't thought Harry would be back with him so soon.

His soul was so refreshing and tempting, as if waiting to be devoured. Tom was already completely addicted as he stepped closer. Breathing in deeply as he absorbed Harry's very essence.

"You have a habit of dying don't you?" Tom hissed amused, stepping around Harry as he controlled the chains penetrating into their souls.

The Gryffindor had no where to run too, already caught in the web that tied them together as his feet left the stone floor. Tom listened in pleasure as he heard Harry gasp in pain, helpless and defenceless in every way.

He couldn't help himself, Tom's need to be closer was driving his thoughts as he shorted the chain tethering them. Hands reaching out in his giddiness.

Harry twisted but could do nothing as Tom advanced, nails finally sinking into his flesh.

Tom shivered, absolutely hooked on the closeness and anchor that was Harry as the boy hissed.

He was clearly afraid, which was to be expected, as Potter would do anything not to sink into the nothingness with Tom, lingering in consciousness with no hope of escaping.

Tom took a deep breath, pulling in Harry's feelings in wonder, he knew Harry's emotions as if they were his own, spiralling, running into Tom's own body so easily.

It was entrancing and overwhelming as Tom pushed himself closer to Harry, hands tightening on his arms.

However as soothing as it was, something caused him to stop abruptly.

Tom's eyes widened in shock. Something was wrong, there were feelings which didn't match what he had expected. Harry was a complete mixture of confidence and defiance simmering with fear

Tom snapped to attention, teeth bared in fury, pulling his body so it was pressed against Potter's non existent beating heart.

There was no way the Gryffindor should feel like this, no possible explanation unless he had found out how to do the one thing Tom could not. After an indefinite amount of time Tom had only known his own thoughts, and if anything he had honed in on himself so quickly. His mind was sharper and his body more powerful, it didn't take long to determine why the boy was feeling this way.

"You mean to remove me from here?" Tom snarled, voicing Harry's head to look at him by gripping his chin. "You plan to destroy me?".

Moving violently he slashed at Harry's contorted body moved against his own. He could feel it, knew the truth in Potter's soul so clearly.

Harry's eyes rolled back, as if aware of the life leaving him, his soul being manipulated and controlled by Tom's fierce power as he forced the chains to hold him so perfectly in place.

Tom however wasn't satisfied, he had to know more as he forced a chain to twist so tightly around Harry's neck, squeezing the breath out of him.

"How?" Tom demanded wildly, he would not allow it. Harry was his, his soul to keep and latch onto once again. The boy had no right to deny him this, Harry owed him completely, they had been attached through most of his life, he would not change anything now.

"I will put you back where you belong" Harry hissed, eyes wide but determined.

"No" Tom retorted, yanking Harry neck back due to the firm grip in his hair. "I will not allow it"

His other hand traced down Harry's flesh, cutting sharply into his body as if it would force blood and hold them together.

"You can do nothing to stop it" Harry continued, unable to pull himself away from Tom's grip.

"Why Harry?" Tom cooed, hissing threateningly in his ear. "You are capable of nothing that can destroy me"

The nerve of the boy, to think that he could escape his eternity of torment in Tom's power.

"You won't remain here forever" Harry whispered out.

Tom's hands froze, his eyes narrowing. The implications were clear enough, but it was if Harry was speaking to himself as if to reassure himself that it was true.

It was easy enough to work out what Potter's plan was, that the boy had returned to life from their last encounter only to seek out how to escape his limbo and Tom.

"There is only one way you can force me from this place" Tom spoke softly and coldly, as hands began to trace over Harry's hot skin once more. Of course Tom was nothing but cold and empty, so it was overwhelming to have Harry's soul flaunted before him. He had to suck as much from it as possible before Harry was snatched back into life.

"You are going to force me back into a whole. To piece back the Dark Lords soul." He hissed.

Harry twisted pathetically against the chains pulsing between them. Tom could feel Harry's suffering, linked in with his own but it was nothing compared to his own desire to force themselves back together.

"You will be gone" Harry whispered, head tilting back as his body continued to mould into Tom's chains. "The Dark Lord plans to do it himself, everything is already in place"

Tom's mouth tightened at this, staring down at the messy haired boy. Harry was so pale, but he seemed horribly confident.

"My Lord will never do such a thing" He hissed. "He in incapable" He had never been more certain.  
>Again Harry answered as if he was speaking to himself, eyes rolling.<p>

"He is, but I can do this. I will control your soul"

Tom laughed, finally understanding as he yanked on Harry's hair, pushing his head up so his own empty eyes stared straight into Harry's soul. The green eyes vibrant and afraid in the abyss. He understood the boys plan in an instant, and also realised the fundamentally flaw. The boy would not survive this.

Tom's lips curled into a horrible smirk. "You think the Dark Lord would risk it all on your remorse?" He mocked teasingly, almost tenderly as he traced a gentle hand down the side of Potter's face.

The look on Potter's face was priceless, a mixture of confusion and deep fear rooting in, Tom could feel his pulse of emotion running wild through their connection, it made him shiver in delight. Harry's mind was clearly trying to realise what they had missed out, what Voldemort had considered which they had missed.

"Oh no Potter, it's not going to be that easy" Tom whispered.

Harry could only blink, body entrapped as Tom continued all too happily. He didn't want to fade into non-existence, although Limbo was emptiness he was still with conscious. But if he was absorbed back into the Dark Lord then not only would he lose Potter but he would seize to exist in this form.

At least he had the comfort to know that Potter had not anticipated the next move, that he would most likely fail and fall upon the Dark Lords wishes. He had not lost yet.

"I am a piece of the Dark Lord and I can assure you he will take no risks" Tom hissed coldly. Harry only listened, not daring to speak as his fear flickered through.

"How lucky" Tom continued gently by Harry's ear, causing the boy to struggle weakly. "The things you will get to see"

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered.

"The Dark Lord isn't going to gamble his life on your blood ties and remorse" Tom murmured amused. "No, he will go one step further to secure his soul"

Harry didn't understand and it was nothing but delight that Tom took he delivered the truth.

"His memories Harry" Tom grinned wildly.

Harry stilled, paralysed.

Tom continued softly, taking in every tremor of Potter's body.

"The Dark Lord will submerse you completely, he will make sure you know only his truly evil acts" He whispered.

It seemed the boy was finally understanding, know understanding what he had truly dived into and was unlocking.

"The moments he created Horcrux's, the moments he killed" Harry breathed, he looked horrified and scared.

Tom smiled cruelly, running a hand through black hair as if too sooth him. "You will live them, you will breath them and the Dark Lord will make sure you feel them"

Harry soul was twisting, trying to pull away.

"You may be trying to manipulate the board Harry, but your resolve will be pathetic against the Dark Lord. If you fight it, block off your feelings in the Dark Lord memories, the moment when he created his Horcrux's then he will not progress any further and your plan will be for nothing. I will remain here."

"No" Harry whispered, as if he couldn't cope with any more truth and pain.

"You have no choice but to descend into madness and feel the raw power when a soul is torn apart" Tom cooed, causing the chains to contort tighter, his hands pulling on his hair.

"It still won't be enough" Harry whispered eyes alert but unseeing in his inner torment, it was almost cute how hopeless the situation was but he was fighting on regardless. "No matter what he forces me to endure, I still didn't kill Ron and Hermione, I can still control his soul and you"

Tom smiled, teeth bared. "A mere technicality Harry. If I were you I certainly wouldn't depend on it"

Harry jerked but again didn't reply, as if all his energy was spent.

"If it gets too much you have only one more option left Harry" Tom whispered completely elated. "Confess to the Dark Lord. Tell him your true fears, and I sure your Lord will be merciful. He will grant you what you truly desire and spare you from what is to come"

"And what would that be?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"To sink into darkness, to feel what he feels" Tom grinned, smiling sweetly. "If you cannot cope, the Dark Lord can always destroy your body and I will keep your soul here with me. I'm sure the he would be all to happy to cooperate"

**Thank you as always for reading. I hope this chapter was okay...**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry jolted awake in a world of pain, limbs aching and chest burning. He struggled weakly, eyes rolling in his head as he panicked.

Tom's poisonous presence was lingering, and Harry could still fell the horrific pull on his soul, twisting and manipulated against his will.

Voldemort was standing close, with the same intense gaze and lipless mouth that was Tom. It was too similar as Harry jerked away, moving his legs quickly to press his back to the stone cold wall.

Eyes wide and heart hammering as his vision blurred. He didn't want to go back, had never imagined that Voldemort would attempt to kill him.

He could still feel the chains, tight and cold against his red hot skin, as if it was Tom who was controlling them and not just metal placed by Voldemort. Harry scrabbled at them, nails scratching into his skin, he wanted them off, he needed to be free.

Harry could barely concentrate, unable to shut himself off and detach himself from the pain, his shut his eyes, but Tom's mocking face was there too.

Escaping Tom was the whole point, and if Voldemort was going to send him into the abyss he knew he wasn't going to last long. The vague memories of what Tom had told him did little to reassure Harry. He wanted to shut everything out, but he was still too shaken, too confused to gather himself together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord?"

Voldemort looked up distracted, peeling his eyes away from the wreck that was Potter. The boy had quietened for now and was currently crouched with bleeding wrists from where he had attempted to dig his bare flesh from his shackles.

Remorse was a concept Lord Voldemort could not understand. It was weak and pathetic, Potter's mental anguish was enough to confirm this as he stayed almost lifeless and trembling.

It had been intriguing to watch the boy lose composure, from being clearly in control and unattached to exactly what the Dark Lord needed.

"This should be easy" Bellatrix grinned, she skirted over to Potter who seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"It looks like killing did tear Potter apart" She whispered as she crouched down beside the boy.

Potter flinched away, muttering under his breath but Bellatrix was quicker as her hand shot out to hold him still.

"Let go" Potter hissed wildly, his voice sounded desperate, it was more of a plea then a command.

Voldemort sneered as Bellatrix's grin widened.

"Hush" She mocked, grip tightening to still his struggles.

Her hand traced through the boys hair and the result was instantaneous. Potter stilled at once, blood shot eyes dilating as his breathing slowed.

"I must admit" Voldemort commented, staring down at Potter with interest. "I had my doubts about the ease that Potter came to us. His last attempt at murdering his friends was much closer in time to the triggers that were implanted"

"Severus separated the boys emotions apart." Lucius added, stepping closer which only caused the boy to flinch back. "A lack of emotions is far more dangerous in any circumstance, it destroys all empathy"

Voldemort's eyes shot across to his death eater at this. Although true, he had not anticipated this situation at all. Severus who had helped heal Potter, knew the depths of his trauma, to have it so beautifully backfire has been a pleasant gift.

Lucius however continued.

"Now though it also puts rise to the question, would the boys remorse only fix himself?" His face was the perfect mask of indifference.

"No" Voldemort answered. "His soul is broken but it is not incomplete. A vessel is needed to create a Horcrux and in turn remorse is the anchor to pull oneself back together"

Bellatrix was having too much fun, half paying attention to the conversation but her main focus was still on Potter.

"Do you know what you have done Potter?" Bellatrix whispered coldly her hand withdrawing. "Do you remember who you killed?"

Potter's bloodied hands at once flew to his ears, his head shaking.

"Stop it" He pretty much pleaded.

"Longbottom was my favourite" She continued excitedly. "So much blood"

Potter closed his eyes, shaking uncontrollably as his fingers dug into his head.

"Stop it" He repeated, weaker this time.

Voldemort knew little about remorse, but it was fascinating to watch the pain it inflicted upon the boy.

"This would not have been possible without Draco" Lucius spoke up, so pitiful as he looked proud.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at this, wand in hand as he sneered. "And yet I would still have my immortality if it weren't for your son" He hissed.

He would never forget what had been taken from him, Lord Voldemort would have his revenge.

Lucius looked instantly ashamed as he asked tightly.

"You still question my sons loyalty?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously as he hissed mockingly. "Your son is a traitor Lucius. I would be a fool to trust him"

Lucius bristled at this, but otherwise bowed his head low in respect.

"Forgive me My Lord" He muttered. "You are right of course"

Voldemort stepped closer as his death eater held his tongue. He supposed there were two sides to this after all.

"And yet he has delivered Potter to me and the result has so far been promising." Voldemort stated slowly watching carefully. " You know I am a merciful Lord Lucius, your son may be spared yet, depending on how things proceed"

Lucius dropped to the floor. "Thank you My Lord, I am grateful and hopeful for your forgiveness."

Bellatrix however was still occupied with the boy, half distracted as she hummed under her breath, eye glinting with cruelty.

She had helped programme the boy, on top of the influence of dementors so she couldn't help but be attached.

"Your orders my Lord?" She asked, turning to face him with longing in her voice.

Voldemort stared down at Potter, a thin smirk resting on his face. The boy was still alarmed, his eyes wide with bloody hands pressed against his ears but Bellatrix's trigger was still holding him relatively calm. Her fingers gracefully teasing through the boys hair.

Voldemort nodded, he was satisfied.

"We shall proceed" He commanded. "Restrain him"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was lost, torn between disgust and a level of calmness. Fingers were gently running through his hair, relaxing and horrifying as he tried to get his thoughts coherent.

Bellatrix was too close, as if her evilness was tainted his head but at least she was a distraction, keeping his own terrifying thoughts from Tom.

Voldemort too seemed a distant threat as he spoke to his death eaters. Harry kept his hands pressed to his ears, Voldemort's voice sounded identical to Toms.

Hands reached out, pulling Harry to his feet.

Lucius Malfoy held him tightly by the arm, as Harry swayed eyes unseeing before he was slammed painfully onto something hard.

Winded, Harry felt sick, blinking rapidly as his feet left the floor.

Harry wanted nothing more then to draw away, to be left alone in the dark to piece himself back together as his body was manipulated against his will. Just like Tom had done.

Bellatrix was laughing giddily as Lucius Malfoy waved his wand. Securing Harry tightly to the table.

His hands were still locked in shackles and Harry tossed wildly, itching to scratch at his skin as he hissed in agony.

Voldemort was too close, lingering directly behind him. Harry didn't like it, he couldn't see where the threat was.

"Hold still" Voldemort hissed in his ear.

Harry shivered, trying to jerk away but he was secured completely. Wrists and ankles locked against the table.

He wanted to protest, to speak out, but complete fear and uncertainty kept his voice dead in his throat, he didn't know what was happening.

Long cold fingers scratched down the side of his face. Harry panicked, as Voldemort's nails dug into his pressure points. He felt like Tom, too close and overbearing in his proximity. Harry scrunched his eyes closed breathing increasing.

He wanted to stop, to cut himself off but it was if he was reliving the nightmare he had been promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was if he was being guided, knew exactly where he had to step. His feet were echoing loudly off the bathroom floor, clear and determined.

Harry was in Hogwarts, he was certain of that, the small wooden cubicles leading off away from the giant circular sink that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.  
>The quiet sobbing barely registered into his conscious thought as he gripped the small leather bound book in his hand, his wand in the other. This had to go right, he had prepared for months.<p>

His thoughts were coming together, so concise as he gripped the diary tight.

The chamber had been hard to find, for years he had soured every part of the castle, but it had paid off over the last few months. Now he had unlimited power and Lord Voldemort could take the castle so easily if he wished it.

"_Open" _Harry commanded, turning to face the chamber arms outstretched.

The small engraved snake on the sink responded, it's beady eye flickering as the stone began to separate.

Harry smirked as he hissed his next command.

"_Rise Slytherin's greatest treasure" _

And from the depths something was stirring, moving up the pipe slowly with tremendous strength and power. Harry grinned, his eyes now moving away from the entrance as Slytherin's monster approached.

The sobbing had stopped abruptly, disturbed by the unusual sounds, the pathetic girl was coming out to play.

"What do you think you're doing, are you a boy?" The high pitched voice cut in his direction sharply, Harry wasn't bothered he would deal with them.

Tilting his head he waited, one word ready on his lips as the Basilisk appeared.

"_Kill" _He instructed, mouth curling into a wide grin as his wand hand itched.

The large serpents body beside him was coiling out of the entrance, his beautiful snake to command left by Salazar Slytherin himself.

It was too perfect as the girl stepped out.

Myrtle was muggle-born and hardly popular, no one would miss her. Particularly as she didn't deserve to live with her pathetic tainted heritage.

It was quick and easy, so beautifully done as her eyes glistened over as Myrtle gazed on the one thing he could not. Harry was envious, that she would set eyes so clearly on his monster.

Now was the time to act as he moved his wand perfectly, holding his diary close so that the deed could be done. It was personal to him, his darkest thoughts poured onto paper with ink and the ideal item to hold such an important part of him. It already had the imprints of himself and now his soul would make it come alive.

It was such a rush, Harry could feel the power coursing through him, the magic rushing from his body and into the pages.

It hurt.

Harry fell to the floor, dropping both his wand and diary as his very core burned. His very being was being ripped apart and stitched together, as if it was in flux. Picking and choosing what would be left of him and what would remain to protect him from death.

His throat was raw from screaming, his eyes bloodshot as his body shook. His surroundings were non existent as his desires became true.

And then everything settled as abruptly as it had started.

It was instantaneous, his vision clearing to perfection, so sharp with everything defined.

The presence of his Serpent was an immediate comfort, to know that in his temporally weakened state that he had been guarded, watched over by something so strong.

Harry felt dizzy and exhilarated as the diary pulsed in his hands, an imprint of himself, his very soul now tucked safely away.

It had worked, he could feel the magic buzzing in his fingers, so dark and enticing.

He felt elated, overpowered as he steadied himself, pulling himself to his feet as Harry stepped closer to the body.

"_My Pet" _He hissed over his shoulder as the large serpent hissed gently, he could feel it's large head moving forwards behind him.

Harry held out his hand, waiting for the soft scales to rest against his palms. His Basilisk's breath was warm as Harry's hair brushed in the makeshift wind.

His soul was separated as Harry grinned wildly, nothing could stop him now.

And then he broke the surface of the memory screaming.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unlike the complete lack of feeling Harry had experienced butchering the death eater with the broken mirror, a more sinister feeling was consuming him. Overwhelming and intoxicating. It was almost like an addiction, suffocating and commanding his senses like a burst of adrenaline.

The Basilisk had acted on his wishes, so perfectly and in tune. His desire to kill, the beauty and strength behind it. All that power.

Harry was panting heavily, drenched in sweat as he locked his eyes onto deep red. Tom had been so perfectly correct, he had guessed the Dark Lords intentions so accurately it was frightening.

Now he was awake, at least Harry's mind was slowly distinguishing the differences between his and Voldemort's emotions, but it felt startlingly fuzzy, as if it had really been him, it had been so real.

His head was ringing, full of conflicting emotions as he could remember Myrtles body falling to the floor. He was disgusted and fascinated at the same time, and slightly relieved that it hadn't been him who had been feeling murderous.

"Our bond has always been strong Harry" Voldemort hissed as Harry's inhaled rapidly, eyes darting around wildly. "If only you were still my Horcrux, the things I could have shown you. The power you would have held"

Harry struggled, trying to pull away from Voldemort's captive gaze, but he was fastened to the table as he failed hopelessly. At least his scar wasn't hurting, although if anything the pain might have been a good thing, to help separate himself from Voldemort further.

"How did you do that?" Harry whispered, absolutely terrified. It shouldn't have been possible to be that immersed, it wasn't even like it was a pensive, he could remember everything, all of Tom Riddle's thoughts as if it had been his own decisions.

Voldemort however did not answer, his red eyes darkening.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy led him carefully back to his room, one hand gripping tightly on Harry's shoulder. It was a small relief to finally be away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord now satisfied with how the initial progress had began.

What had not been predicted was how rapidly their plan had deteriorated. Voldemort had taken control so forcefully, despite the appearance of already having it.

Harry shivered, feeling so cold as his head rung. Myrtle's body had been identical to Hermione's, still and unmoving, only with a distinct lack of blood whatsoever.

As the door melted away Draco and Neville were waiting anxiously.

"What happened?" Neville rushed over at once, staring horrified at Harry's ripped apart wrists.

Harry was shaking, but he tried to dismiss it with a shrug, attempting to push himself away tiredly.

"The Dark Lord cast the killing curse" Lucius explained, his voice stiff as he only tightened his grip preventing Harry from leaving.

Malfoy responded to this, hands darting out to check over Harry immediately as his shackles vanished.

"What can I do to help?" Neville demanded, pulling out his own wand rapidly.

"There is nothing you can do" Malfoy cut across him sharply as he himself attempted to clean up his bloodied wrists. "Potter can only do this himself"

Harry knew what they wanted, what he had to do. To stop feeling.

It should have been easy, he'd practised this time and time again.

But that's what Tom had been like. Inside Voldemort's mind, it had been so calculating and sharp, knowing exactly what he wanted without fear and without guilt.

It had been terrifyingly calming, even the moment when Myrtle had lost her life had just been part of the plan. Necessary and reasoned.

Harry shook his head, hand flying to his head to rub it. He shouldn't be thinking that, those were Voldemort's thoughts, not his own.

"This was something we didn't take into account" Lucius Malfoy continued sharply. "Potter is being forced to relive the moments the Dark Lord tore his soul apart"

"What?" Neville gaped, doing nothing to reassure Harry as he finally pulled himself away from Malfoy's grip.

"I'm fine" He snapped. He didn't want them to treat him like he was pitiful and pathetic.

"You are not fine" Lucius Malfoy interrupted coldly.

Harry glared at him as he sat down on the bed.

"It involves watching his murders" Harry explained. "It's fine, I know what he is capable of"

He didn't want to repeat Tom's words, that he had to feel them. His thoughts were already moving onto Voldemort's other victims, five to go and Harry knew he hadn't seen the worst.

"It just seems he's not taking any chances." Harry stated bitterly. "We'll only be here a little longer is all"

He was so tired as he lay back, thoughts swirling.

"We have to get you out of here" Neville was arguing. "This will destroy you Harry"

"He cannot leave." Malfoy hissed coldly defencelessly. "The alternative is worse"

Harry flicked his eyes over at this but didn't say anything.

Neville froze at this. "What is this all about really?" He jabbed loosing patience once more. "Harry would never return here just to kill Voldemort, there is something else going on?" He gestured wildly.

It was one word, but Malfoy acted so quickly. Wand directing towards Harry so his body froze in an instant, locked to the bed. Harry's own mind was blank, Voldemort's name ringing in his head. He immediately felt sick, wanting to move and fall to his knees. It was an impulse but a clear indication to how weak he was.

"Watch what you say" Malfoy hissed towards Neville. At least the Gryffindor looked guilty.

"Potter would only return here if he had no other options" Malfoy stated fiercely. "Do you at least understand that?"

Neville's jaw tightened but he nodded sharply as Harry lay still.

**Sorry that this chapter is significantly shorter than the others. I sort of see it as an extension of the last chapter and a taste of things to come. If anything it feels better to update this separately than with half of another chapter. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading as always. **


End file.
